A Beautiful Curse
by SilvorMoon
Summary: Everyone wants Akoya's attention, but not even Vesta, god of love, can get him to notice anyone but himself. Unfortunately for both of them, Akoya now has a divine command to get married or else, and Vesta's under orders to make it happen. It seems like an impossible task, even with his consort Sulfur's help, and the more involved they get, the more complex it's going to become.
1. Aurite's Bargain

"I am going to die," Ryuu declared.

He flung himself dramatically onto a heap of pillows and buried his face in them with a groan.

"You're not going to die," said Io, not looking up from the heap of gemstones he'd been counting and sorting. "I'm not certain that it's possible for a god to die."

"I'm going to be the first," Ryuu declared. "I'm going to die. It's going to be a tragedy. The whole world will mourn my passing."

Io got up from his desk and went to sit by Ryuu on the mountain of pillows. Ryuu had long ago stopped asking questions like "Why do you have a pile of pillows in your office?" The answer was the same reason Io felt the need to continually sort and count and calculate the worth of his treasures - treasures that he was never going to spend and at any rate had nothing he needed to spend them on. That was because Io, better known to his followers as Sulfur, was the god of wealth and prosperity, and that meant he had an innate need to hoard things. His treasure vaults were crammed with things from pearls to pillows, from ingots to inkwells, from diamonds to dresses, anything as long as they were somehow valuable. Some of the other gods looked down on him for that, considering him to be greedy, selfish, and materialistic. Ryuu, as god of romantic love and sensuality, felt that his consort's "too much is never enough" attitude had its perks. When you were essentially the embodiment of carnal desire, absolutely the last thing you wanted in a long-term partner was a well-developed sense of restraint.

None of that was making Ryuu feel any better at the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Io, putting an arm around Ryuu's shoulders. "Is Aurite giving you a hard time again?"

"No, but he will be, when this mess finally gets to him," said Ryuu. "I am in so much trouble."

"What did you do?" Io asked.

Ryuu was offended enough to sit up and glare. "Why are you talking like it's my fault?"

"My apologies," said Io. He sounded amused. "So whose fault is it and what did they do?"

"Get me a mirror and I'll show you."

Io obligingly produced a hand mirror out of thin air. It was a gaudy thing, made of gold and liberally embellished with curlicues and jewels. He could conjure almost anything, provided it was sufficiently expensive. Taste didn't come into the equation anywhere. Still, it was good enough for Ryuu's purposes. He waved a hand over it, and Io leaned in for a better look. The glass rippled as Ryuu conjured up an image on its surface. Io's eyebrows rose.

"Well," he said, sounding impressed.

"Exactly," said Ryuu.

The glass was showing the form of a young human man. He was obviously human - any real god could see that - but a mortal meeting him for the first time could be excused for mistaking him for a deity. There was nothing about him that was not flawless. His long flowing hair looked as soft as silk, his roses-and-cream complexion was as smooth as flower petals, his eyes as bright as an evening sky full of stars and framed with long, thick lashes. Even as annoyed as Ryuu was, he couldn't find any fault in the man's appearance. That only increased his annoyance.

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem," Io admitted, looking up from the mirror. "He certainly is striking, but what's so bad about that?"

"Usually? Nothing," said Ryuu. "I'm the last guy to complain about more pretty people hanging around. The _problem_ is that everyone and their grandmother is smitten with the guy, and they're all begging me to get him to notice them."

"So?" Io replied. "That's your job, isn't it?"

"I know!" Ryuu wailed. "And I've tried and tried! Nothing sticks. The guy is _the_ most vain, arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical... argh!" He beat his fist on a pillow. "I don't think he's ever loved anything but his own reflection in his life."

Io shrugged. "I suppose you can't win them all. Leave him be. It will be his own fault if he has to spend his life alone."

"It would be fine, if he'd just tell all his suitors to get lost," said Ryuu. "But he won't. He keeps playing them off each other, stringing them along and convincing them he's almost ready to commit to them, only that person over there made him such a good offer, and can they do anything better? And every day, more people are hearing rumors about the most beautiful man in the world and coming to have a look at him, and he gets another swarm of admirers. He's going to start a war at this rate."

"I see," said Io thoughtfully. "Well, you know what you have to do."

Ryuu looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You need to talk to Aurite."

Ryuu made a face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. This is getting out of your realm of influence. This is the sort of thing Aurite is meant to deal with. He'll take it out of your hands," said Io reasonably.

"You might be right," said Ryuu. He sighed. He hated to give Aurite the satisfaction of seeing him ask for help, but it _would_ be nice to turn the whole stupid situation over to someone else to deal with.

"Trust me, it's for the best," said Io.

Ryuu flashed him a grin. "Will you make me feel better afterwards?"

"Don't get your hopes up," said Io, but he was smiling.

"You're no fun," Ryuu mock-grumped. "All right, I'll go face the old dragon. I just want it noted that I did this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Your civic-mindedness is duly noted," said Io dryly. "If you're leaving, I'm going back to work."

"I'd stay if you gave me a good enough reason," said Ryuu, but it was only a perfunctory remark. He was already getting up to leave. With the headache this mess was giving him, even he wasn't likely to be in the mood any time soon. The specter of dealing with Aurite wasn't going to help matters.

 _Better to get it sorted now,_ he told himself. At least he could rest assured that once Aurite got involved, it would all be sorted out soon. With that thought firmly in mind, he set out for the Heavenly City.

* * *

Officially, there was no leader among the gods. The greatest of their number, Fate and Chance, rarely intervened directly in the affairs of the lesser deities. The rest of the gods were theoretically equals, each presiding over their own spheres of influence and cooperating with each other when the need arose. That was how it worked in theory. In reality, Aurite called the shots. Ryuu stood outside the door of his living quarters and tried to pull himself together.

 _This isn't your fault. He can't yell at you for it. He's supposed to be_ fair _, right?_

Keeping that thought as firmly in mind as he could, Ryuu knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a clipped voice.

Ryuu took a breath, held his head high, and opened the door.

The contrast between the place he entered and the place he'd just left was striking. Io's home, the Land of the Blessed Dead, was characterized by opulence. Buildings of pure gold, streets cobbled with gemstones, lavish feasts and parties that went on for weeks. The Heavenly City tended to be much the same way, but Aurite's private chambers were elegant in their simplicity. It was a place of subdued colors, clean lines, and empty spaces. It always felt cold and cheerless to Ryuu. He couldn't imagine wanting to spend any more time there than was absolutely necessary, much less living in such quarters. It looked, he thought, more like a place for the dead than most of the realms of the dead did.

Still, they were a good match for the man who used them. Aurite himself was a lean, spare man with sharp features and sleek pale hair. He was dressed, as always, in black clothing with only a few touches of gold trim to show how important he truly was. Just now, he was sitting at a desk, going over whatever was on his to-do list for the day. He didn't even look up when Ryuu approached.

"Got a minute?" Ryuu asked.

Aurite raised his eyes. "Vesta. How unexpected. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

There was a faint mocking undertone to his words that made Ryuu want to grit his teeth. He reined in his temper with an effort of will.

"I've got a problem I think you're the best man to deal with," said Ryuu.

Aurite's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Really. What sort of problem might you have that I should want to deal with?"

"You say that like I never do anything important," Ryuu snapped. "Listen. There's this guy..."

As succinctly as he could, he laid out his problem. He was gratified to see Aurite's smoothly superior expression cloud over.

"I see," said Aurite at last. "My apologies. You were right to bring this to my attention."

Ryuu was impressed. It wasn't every day Aurite apologized for anything.

"The fact of the matter is, this situation is already worse than you've realized," Aurite continued. "There have begun to be signs of interest even among the other gods."

Ryuu groaned. "Great, that's _just_ what we need." Bad enough for humans to fight over a human, but when gods got into a dispute over something, it tended to have serious results - the kind that could lead to earthquakes, massive storms, droughts, and general chaos.

"I hadn't made the connection until you spoke to me just now," said Aurite, "but I have no doubt in my mind that this human who is causing you so much trouble is the same one that our colleagues have begun to quarrel over. I had assumed this was something that would pass without interference, but now I believe there are grounds for intervention."

"So what are you going to do?" Ryuu asked.

"I will need to consider that," said Aurite. "Every aspect of this situation will need to be weighed carefully." He tapped a finger thoughtfully to his lips. "I believe I am going to make a few visits. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on the matter and deflect as much interest as you can from this person. I will let you know when I have come to a conclusion."

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises," said Ryuu.

"No, I suppose not," said Aurite.

That seemed to be a dismissal. Ryuu gave him a nod and excused himself.

 _That didn't go as badly as I thought it would,_ he mused. Aurite could be a real pain when he wanted to be, but he did have his uses. It was nice knowing that he would be handling things.

Over the next few days, Ryuu clung to that thought with both hands: that Aurite was taking care of things. In the meantime, requests continued to pour in for the great god Vesta to intercede on the petitioner's behalf and make this impossibly beautiful man finally fall in love. The ranks of impassioned admirers were growing exponentially, despite Ryuu's best efforts to fend them off. It wasn't long before Io started complaining that his own people were beginning to take an interest. After all, everyone died eventually, and sooner or later the object of their desires would be finding a place to spend eternity - and who wouldn't want to spend eternity with him? The dead were generally good about being patient, but Io was starting to hear grumbles about how unfair it was that the gods would surely snap this man up without giving any of them a chance at him.

"This is getting ridiculous," Io complained. Diplomacy was not his favorite part of the job, and he'd spent the better part of the day pouring oil on troubled waters instead of pursuing his own interests. It was enough to make even him loose his cool.

"I'll say," Ryuu agreed. He and Io were in Ryuu's own quarters in the Palace of the Gods, Ryuu sprawled on a sofa while Io paced the floor in agitation. "Things are getting bad up here, too. I keep having people stop me in the streets and asking me to help them figure out how to impress the guy. As if I would. If I tried it at this point, everyone else would come down on me like an avalanche. No thank you, I am staying out of this."

"Where is Aurite?" Io asked. "He's been missing for days. He needs to hurry or even he won't be able to fix this situation before it's gone too far."

"I am glad to hear you have such faith in me," said a dry voice.

The air shimmered, and Aurite stepped out of a swirl of golden light. He looked tired but pleased with himself. Ryuu sat up.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Searching," he said. "Chance and Fate aren't easy to find when they aren't actively trying to be found, but I tracked them down in the end. Or perhaps it would be more truthful to say they found me. Chance has a way of pouncing when one least expects him."

Ryuu blinked. "You took this... to them?" Fate and Chance were to the rest of the gods what the gods themselves were to mortals. It took some courage, Ryuu thought, to go hunting for them asking for favors.

"It was expedient," Aurite answered. "After considering the available options, I decided that the best plan of action required their consent. I've explained my plan to them, and they've agreed that it is sound. Now all we need is to put the plan in motion." He beckoned to Io. "Come. I will want you there for this."

Ryuu's curiosity warred with his reluctance to let himself be involved in this mess any further than he already was. He sat up slowly, making a show of stretching. Io glanced at him, looking amused.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ryuu asked.

Aurite shrugged. "As you like. Now that I think of it, you might be useful."

That settled it. If Io was going, Ryuu was going too. He got to his feet and went to stand with the others.

"All right," he said. "Let's see your brilliant plan."

"Oh, I think you'll like this," said Aurite, sounding altogether too pleased with himself. "Now, let's go deal with this problem."

Then there was a flash, and the three of them were gone.

* * *

There was quite a crowd of people gathered around the front porch of the manor. People were clustered ten deep in places, and most of them were carrying some sort of token - folded letters, bouquets of flowers, boxes of sweets, even a few small boxes that surely contained jewels. Akoya surveyed them all through becomingly lowered lashes, letting his long hair fall across his face in an expression of modesty that was as convincing as it was false.

"How sweet of you all!" he crooned. "I truly don't deserve such generosity." Even as he said it, he was already expertly gathering up the crowd's gifts, seemingly taking them at random while all the time making sure that all of the best things found their way into his hands, taking just enough of the less worthy offerings to make it seem like he wasn't playing favorites.

The people in the crowd, each intent on muscling their competitors out of the way, scarcely seemed to pay attention to what he was doing. Most of them were calling out, clamoring for a moment of his attention.

"I'll do anything for you, Akoya!"

"Marry me and I'll give you whatever you want!"

Akoya, his arms now filled with as many gifts as he could carry, made his eyes go wide and innocent.

"You're all so very kind," he said. "Your generosity overwhelms me! I simply don't know how to choose between so many wonderful people..."

With these and other such excuses, he gently extricated himself from the crowd and managed to slip through the front door of his home. Behind him, the crowd groaned in disappointment. A few called out, begging him to stay just a little longer, but he ignored him. Enough was enough.

Once inside, safely protected by a closed door and closed curtains, he could let his false smile and simpering manner drop. Idiots. They were all such idiots, thinking that any one of them could possibly deserve to marry _him_. They didn't deserve to so much as kiss his hand, much less claim it in marriage.

Still, they had their uses, he had to admit. He may not have liked _them_ , but he loved what they could give him - the presents, the adulation, the continual reaffirmation that he was, in fact, the most beautiful and desirable person in the world. As long as he could keep stringing them along, making them believe that if they just tried a little bit harder they could have him, he could have everything he wanted.

A crystal bowl already rested on a low cabinet in the hallway, awaiting the floral tokens he'd known he would be receiving. Now he put down his burdens on the empty space beside it and began arranging the flowers. Simply dumping them there was out of the question. He did not permit his surroundings to be anything short of elegant. Others, less secure, might have chosen to make their homes stark and plain, the better for their own appearance to take center stage. Not Akoya. He didn't care to look at anything ugly or unpleasant, and saw no reason why he should suffer when he didn't have to. His home was a fitting backdrop for him, every color harmonizing, every ornament and stick of furniture of the very best quality and elegantly arranged. Why not? There was no doubt in his mind that not even the loveliest artwork could compare to his own living beauty.

Even so, he paused as he passed one of his home's many mirrors and checked his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair, settling a few wayward strands, and tugged his collar a bit straighter. Yes, he was in good form today, bright eyed and glowing with the pleasure of being admired by his suitors.

 _It can't last,_ an insidious little voice in his mind whispered.

He pushed the thought roughly away. Right now, everything was perfect. His parents had been well-off, and had left him everything he needed to live comfortably and without effort for years to come. He was healthy, beautiful, sought after, in the prime of his life. But time was the great thief, and it stole everything eventually. Some day all too soon, he would wake up to find that his lush hair was beginning to thin and go gray, that his smooth skin was beginning to wrinkle and sag, his bright eyes would dull, and his supple young body would begin to grow stiff and stooped with age. And then... what? The thought was too horrible to contemplate.

He shook off the momentary chill and turned resolutely towards the stairs to his room. He had things to put away, and then perhaps he would have a cup of tea sent in. Did he dare risk a few cookies to go with it? No, not in the mood he was in. Too many sweets were harmful to your complexion, ruined your teeth, and spoiled your figure. What a pity that something so delightful was so bad for you.

"Bring tea and fruit to my room," he told a servant, "and then depart. I wish to be left in solitude for a while."

He turned, not waiting for a reply, and started upstairs to his room to put his new treasures away. The action soothed him. Some of the jewelry truly was spectacular, and he amused himself trying it on in front of a mirror. Surely, he told himself, he must be someone truly special to inspire people to inspire such devotion. Did even the gods themselves receive such fine offerings as these?

"Sometimes, yes," said a matter-of-fact voice.

Akoya whirled in place, already casting about for something with which to defend himself. His hand was on a heavy bronze candlestick before the full import of the statement sank in. Someone had just answered a question, and he hadn't asked it aloud. Someone had gotten into his room, yet he hadn't heard the door open or any footsteps in the hall.

There were three people in his room. One had hair almost the same color as his own, caught back carelessly with a cloth band, and he wore robes of the same rosy shade. On the other side stood a man dressed in gold - real gold, as if the filaments of gold wire as fine as silk thread had somehow been woven into a light, flexible cloth, and a string of gems hung around his waist as a belt. In the center stood a third man, clearly the authority. His hair was the color of mirrors, and his eyes were a piercing green that was somehow hard to look at, in the way the sun was hard to look at.

They were gods, of course. They had to be. He knew he should do something - kneel or bow his head or make some other sign of respect, but all he did was stand and stare, clutching his candlestick and braced to bolt. They looked back, the two in back dispassionately, the one in front with faintly amused interest.

"You are Akoya Gero, yes?" he asked. "I am Aurite. You have heard of me, I trust."

Akoya nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. Why were the gods suddenly taking an interest in him? Was this a good thing, or a very, very bad one?

"You've caused a great deal of trouble in the world," Aurite was telling him. "This cannot be allowed to go on."

"It isn't my fault," Akoya protested. "Is it my fault I was born beautiful? I thought that was the work of the gods. You can't blame me for being what I was made to be."

"No, it is not your fault," said Aurite, "but it is your responsibility nonetheless. Your very existence disrupts the order of the world, and that cannot be permitted to continue."

Akoya began to feel the first stirrings of fear. Only years of practice in hiding his emotions kept his expression unmoved.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" he asked. He was proud of how even he kept his tone.

"No," said Aurite. "For one thing, it would be a waste. For another, you have your admirers even in the underworld. We can't have you disrupting the afterlife on top of everything else." He regarded Akoya thoughtfully. "I suppose we could alter your appearance..."

"No!" Akoya felt a surge of panic, and he backed away, dropping his weapon and stumbling over a chair in his haste to escape. He had already been dreading the inevitable ravages of time, but they were still so far away. To lose everything he cherished in one awful blow would be more than he could bear. "Anything but that! I'd truly rather die."

"No one said you had a choice in the matter." Aurite's stare was utterly unreadable. Despair gripped Akoya. He knew what they all said about Aurite - that he was utterly incorruptible, that he could not be bribed or bargained with. His decisions were absolute law. If he said that Akoya had to be stripped of his beauty for the good of the world, that was what would happen, as inevitably as night came after day.

"Although, as I've said, I hesitate to destroy something beautiful without good reason. Therefore, I am willing to give you the choice you so obviously want." He stepped closer, giving Akoya the full weight of his regard. "If I offered to allow you to retain your beauty - and what's more, to remain young and beautiful forever - what would you be willing to do in exchange?"

"Anything you asked." The words were out of Akoya's mouth before he even knew he was going to stay them. His pulse was suddenly racing. If someone had offered to give him his heart's greatest desire, he wouldn't have asked for anything other than what Aurite was offering him. "Name your price."

"Very well," said Aurite. He was smiling, looking coolly amused, as if he found Akoya's enthusiasm funny. "How would you like to be a god?"

Akoya's jaw dropped. The other two gods, who had been standing as silent witnesses, turned to stare. Apparently they had been as surprised by that pronouncement as Akoya was.

"Is that possible?" Akoya blurted.

"Apparently, yes," said Aurite. "I have consulted with Fate and Chance, and they say it can be done, if you are willing to make some sacrifices. You will have to give up your mortal life, leave behind any friends or family you may have, and all of your material possessions. And of course, the life of a god isn't all rest and relaxation. You will have work to do, and be expected to do it in a timely and efficient manner. In exchange, you will become immortal and be granted all the powers and privileges of a deity."

"That seems fair," said Akoya, a bit dazedly. Actually, it sounded more than fair. He had no living family that he was aware of, and no one he would really call a friend. He had plenty of material wealth, but if he was going to become a god and go to live in the Heavenly City, it would hardly matter if he had to give up a few earthly trinkets. Giving up his mortal life sounded uncomfortably like dying, but it also sounded as though that was only going to be a temporary inconvenience. Work... well, he had never really had to do any sort of job, but whatever work he was expected to do could hardly take more effort than endlessly juggling the attentions of his suitors. How bad could it be?

"Also," said Aurite, and now he truly did look amused, "I'm setting one more condition."

Akoya thought he should have known there would be a catch. "What is it?"

"There will be no more of this endless stringing people along," he said. "Once you become a god, no one mortal will presume to court you, but that won't stop the other gods from taking an interest. Therefore, I am going to invite any of them who wish to try their hands at courting you, and you are going to make two selections from among them, one from the underworld and one from the Heavenly City. That should be sufficient to dissuade anyone else from trying to force their attentions on you."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "You want me... to get married? To a god? To _two_ gods?" Was that even allowed?

"That's the deal," said Aurite. "If you don't like it, I will have to do something you may not like as much."

"No, no, it's fine, I'll take it!" said Akoya hastily. It wasn't, after all, such a bad deal. He had always vaguely assumed that he was going to have to choose one of his suitors eventually - pick the best of a bad lot, to his way of thinking - and get himself comfortably settled before his youth faded entirely. Surely this would be better. These wouldn't be grubby human beings, after all, they'd be _gods_. Surely he would have no trouble finding two among their number who came up to his standards.

"Very good. I'm glad that's settled," said Aurite. He turned to one of his companions. "Sulfur, might we prevail upon your expertise?"

"Ah?" For a moment, Sulfur looked puzzled, and then his expression cleared. "Ah, of course, I should have realized. Let me see, there should be something..."

He began prowling around the room, finally settling on a box of candies that one of Akoya's many admirers had given him.

"This should do the trick," he said. He opened the box and delicately plucked out a sweet, a piece of marzipan delicately fashioned into the shape of a pink rosebud. He folded it in his hands for a moment, hiding it from view. When he unfolded his hands again, there was something subtly different about it. It seemed to glisten faintly with its own pale light. He offered it to Akoya.

"Here," he said. "You might want to sit down before you eat it."

"What?" Whatever Sulfur had understood from Aurite's remark, it had escaped Akoya.

"You need to eat it," said Sulfur patiently. "It's as Aurite said - if you want to be a god, you have to give up your mortal body. That means you have to die. You're going to be poisoned by a jealous suitor who decided that if they couldn't have you, no one could. That's what everyone will think. Don't be afraid. I promise it will only hurt for a little while."

Somehow that was more reassuring than being told it wouldn't hurt at all. People who said that sort of thing were usually lying. He took the candy and settled himself in his favorite chair next to the window, arranging the candy box just so, as if he'd decided to sit and enjoy a snack while admiring the view. He found himself thinking that this was going to make for a rather dramatic scene, like something out of a romantic play. That pleased him. If he was going to go, he would do it with flair. And then, and then...

He looked at Aurite. "You promise this isn't some sort of trick? You're really going to make me a god?"

"I'm the god of justice and order. It's not in my nature to lie," said Aurite. "If it makes you feel any better, I swear it on my own arrows. You're going to sleep, and when you wake up, you'll be one of us."

"He's telling the truth," said Sulfur solemnly. "I can see it. Fate has already cut the strings of your mortality. The only thing holding you to this world now is your mortal body, and once that last link is severed..."

That was good enough for Akoya. He took a steadying breath, raised the candy to his lips, and took a careful bite. The sweet, almost floral taste of marzipan cream rolled over his tongue, and it seemed to him that he had never tasted anything so good. He swallowed and took a second bite, beginning to wonder if somehow this was all some strange practical joke. But even as that thought crossed his mind, he began to feel a sense of leaden tiredness falling over him. Breathing became difficult, and his heartbeat felt strangely labored, too slow and too loud. His eyes began to slide closed, and the final fragment of the candy slipped from his numb fingers as his arm dropped to his side of its own accord. He gulped another breath, but it was only a reflex, a body's final effort at staying alive against impossible odds. If his muscles had still obeyed him, Akoya would have smiled.

 _He was wrong,_ was his last fuzzy thought. _This doesn't hurt at all._

Then everything went black, and he stopped thinking about anything at all.

* * *

Ryuu watched as Io bent to gather up Akoya's soul in his hands. It was pink and faintly iridescent, like a pearl the size of a man's two fists put together, except that it was transparent.

"Got him," he said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Good," said Aurite. "Take him to the Heavenly City and get him settled somewhere while he pulls himself together."

"Will do," said Io. He vanished, taking the pink bubble with him.

Ryuu nodded and prepared to leave. Akoya would be fine now. Living with Io had taught him that souls, once transplanted, generally needed a little time to get used to not being attached to their bodies anymore, and tended to drift around aimlessly for an hour or two before they woke up and remembered what shape they wanted to be. Most of the time they wound up looking more or less like they had in life, usually at whatever point in their lives they had looked and felt their very best. Sometimes you got surprises, though. Ryuu suspected that as high an opinion as the man had of himself, Akoya wouldn't change much - if anything, he'd probably be prettier and more annoying than ever. At least he wouldn't be Ryuu's problem anymore.

"Vesta. A word with you," said Aurite.

Ryuu sighed. There was always a catch, wasn't there?

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"I would have thought you'd know," said Aurite disapprovingly. "I'm about to tell all the gods above and below that they can have their chance at marrying what is possibly the most beautiful person ever born. I want you keeping an eye on things." His frown deepened. "If at all possible, I want a love match to come out of this, or at least one of mutual attraction."

Ryuu laughed. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I'm not," said Aurite stiffly. "But I want this situation resolved, and I don't trust him not to get bored and start making trouble again if whoever he ends up with isn't someone who genuinely interests him."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ryuu admitted. Then he grinned suddenly. "So, thinking of throwing your hat in the ring? I could put in a good word for you."

" _No_ ," said Aurite.

"Are you sure? Because if anyone ever needed some stress relief..."

"I'm leaving," said Aurite. "You focus on doing your job."

He vanished before Ryuu could point out that encouraging people to pair off _was_ his job, which was probably for the best. He was in enough trouble as it was, without having Aurite angry at him on top of everything else. A love match for Akoya... He might as well ask Ryuu to fetch the moon and stars down from the firmament. Or find a mate for Aurite, for that matter. Which was too bad. That man was definitely too tense. Well, maybe if Ryuu could manage to find a way out of this situation, that could be a project for his spare time.

"My work is never done," he declared to the air in general. He slipped out of the room and was gone.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Courtship Rituals

Akoya twitched without opening his eyes. Something in him seemed to be suggesting that it was time for him to wake up, but his body didn't seem to want to move. Whatever he was lying on was very comfortable, and he felt warm and lazy, entirely disinclined to move. Whatever it was he needed to wake up for, someone else could deal with it.

"It looks like you're finally coming around," a voice somewhere above his head observed. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar, but Akoya couldn't immediately place it, either. He stiffened. He didn't like strangers getting too near him, and when he was in an unprotected situation like this...

With a gasp, he opened his eyes. There was a face looming over him. Not an unpleasant face, he might have admitted - elegant, in a sharp-featured sort of way, framed by gold-tinged hair. Akoya looked up at it and found himself unable to place the color of the man's eyes. They seemed like they ought to be brown, but there were hints of lavender and smoke mixed in, so that Akoya found himself staring, trying to get a fix on those elusive hints of color...

"Still feeling a little groggy?" the man asked sympathetically. "That's only natural. You'll feel like yourself again soon."

"I had the strangest dream..." Akoya murmured.

"It wasn't a dream," said the young man, smiling with amusement. "Look around."

He stepped back, giving Akoya room to sit up properly. Moving slowly, Akoya levered himself up and looked around. He was in a bright, airy room that seemed to be made entirely of carved alabaster, the walls worked with gloriously detailed bas-reliefs depicting gardens and flowering meadows. The petals of the flowers and trees were made of gemstones, ranging in size from as small as the tip of his smallest finger to as large as his palm, catching the light in an array of rainbow colors. There was a deep white carpet on the floor, as pure and clean as new-fallen snow, as if no one had ever set foot in this room until Akoya and the strange man had arrived there. The windows matched the walls, jewel-toned stained glass depicting various flowers, and the sun shining through them made colorful geometric patterns on the white floor. The bed Akoya was lying on was large enough to easily accommodate three people, with a canopy and layers of curtains, pink silk on the outside and delicate gauze on the inside. The other furniture he could see matched the bed: pale wood, pink silk, and embroidered flowers. If he'd been given free rein to create his ideal living quarters, he might have invented something like this.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly.

The man smiled. "Welcome to your new home."

Akoya just stared. He recognized the man now: Sulfur, god of wealth and prosperity, ruler of the Land of the Blessed Dead. With that recognition, everything else came back.

"It really worked," he said. He looked down at his hands. A little breeze stirred out of nowhere, twining around his fingers, carrying a gust of flower petals that vanished again before they could touch the floor.

"You can trust Aurite when he tells you things," said Sulfur. "Welcome to the Heavenly City. I'm sure you'll be very comfortable here. These are your new rooms. If there is anything you need or want, you should be able to find it here. Rooms here tend to be very accommodating. Anyway, Aurite says you should stay here and rest while your new powers settle in. Tomorrow you'll start meeting people so you can choose your new consorts."

"Ah. Of course," said Akoya. He slid carefully off the edge of the bed and began walking around the room, exploring. It was apparently part of a suite of rooms, with open doors leading to the rest of his living quarters. At least exploring would give him something to do while he waited for the morning and everything it would bring with it.

"Is everything in order?" Sulfur asked. He was still being very courteous, but there was an air about him of a man who had other places to be.

"Everything is fine," said Akoya, more or less reflexively. He'd found a walk-in closet and was beginning to explore its contents. He didn't need to worry about amusing himself - he could easily spend the rest of the night trying on clothes.

"In that case, I will leave you to it," he said. He flashed a quick smile. "Welcome to the pantheon, Pearlite, god of beauty."

Akoya smiled. He did like the sound of that.

When Sulfur was gone, Akoya wandered over to one of the windows and opened it. The view looked down on the entire city, rows of glittering golden streets and beautiful houses surrounded by graceful trees, but it was the landscape that captured his attention. There were a few chunks of land like islands that floated in midair, apparently unconcerned by gravity. Rainbows arced and twisted in the air like so many scarves flung to the wind. Overhead, he could see something like a strange moon, a great golden sphere surrounded by rings of topaz, emerald, and cobalt. The stars were clustered together as thickly as snowflakes in a blizzard, all of them larger and brighter than anything he'd ever seen at home.

So, this was how it was going to be from now on. Joy began to well up inside him. He'd really made it. He was a god. He was going to be young and beautiful and perfect for the rest of time. Everything was going to be perfect forever and ever and ever...

* * *

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," said Ryuu.

He had gone back to Io's place. At the moment, he didn't want to be in the Heavenly City, no matter how comfortable he usually found his living quarters there. Aurite had already put out the word that the newly made god Pearlite's hand was up for grabs to anyone who could charm him into agreeing, and that meant Ryuu suddenly had quite a lot of his friends and neighbors pestering him for favors. Oh, not all of them, of course. Some of them were already happily involved with someone else. Some of them simply didn't care for Akoya's type - quite wise, in Ryuu's opinion. There were still enough to cause a nuisance. It was far safer to hide in the underworld until this was all over.

"I thought you liked it," said Io. He'd picked up a diamond the size of an apple and was rolling it casually from hand to hand.

"Going along with it and liking it are two different things," said Ryuu. "Aurite should have put a time limit on this. Otherwise the guy is likely to string things out forever. Meanwhile everyone will be bugging me to give them an edge. As far as I'm concerned, I'm back where I started."

Io smiled a little. "Maybe you should throw your own hat in the ring."

Ryuu, who had been pacing the floor, stopped as if he'd walked into a wall. "What... why?"

"Well, they could hardly ask you to favor them if you told them you were interested in the man yourself," said Io.

"Have you forgotten that I am married already?" Ryuu asked. "Because I'm happy to remind you any time you like. Try me. I could stand to blow off some steam."

"Listen to yourself. That's the point," said Io reasonably. "You are, as you are so fond of telling me, the living embodiment of carnal desire. You've been faithful to me for a long time - and I'm not complaining about that - but people will believe you if you say you're interested in, ah..."

"A little variety?" Ryuu offered. He thought about it. "Nah, that's no good. I don't want to cheat on you. I don't even want to pretend to cheat on you. And I definitely don't want other people getting the idea I would cheat on you if a good enough offer came along. I spend enough time telling them off as it is."

"I know. It's almost sweet," said Io, smiling. Ryuu smiled back automatically. It had taken him a long time to come to grips with the fact that his best friend was also the man he wanted as his life partner, but every time he saw Io smile, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"How about this," said Io. "What if I were to join you? We'll say we talked it over and decided he appeals to both of us, so we've decided to let him join our little family. Aurite did stipulate that he is to choose one of us each from the heavenly city and the underworld. That covers the two of us quite neatly."

"You may have a point," said Ryuu thoughtfully. "I guess we could say we come as a package deal. He takes both of us or neither of us."

"Agreed," said Io. "Although, now that I think this though... what do we do if he decides we're what he wants?"

"Not happening," said Ryuu firmly. "Aurite asked me for a love match, remember? No way I'm falling for a guy like him."

"No, I suppose not," said Io. He looked thoughtful. "He is very pretty, though."

"Don't you start!" Ryuu exclaimed. "Don't you forget, you're married, too. You want to look at someone, you can look at me."

"I never forget," said Io, smiling. "You know I've always been happy to be with you."

Ryuu grinned and went to slip his arms around Io's waist. "That's what I like to hear. Nobody's ever going to take your place with me, and you'd better not forget it."

He leaned down and began kissing the back of Io's neck, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressing together. He'd go along with this plan - it was a reasonable enough one, and Io was usually right about these things - but he had no doubt of how things were going to turn out. A pretty face wasn't going to charm him. He had Io, and that was all he'd ever need.

* * *

When the knock came at Akoya's door, his first slightly panicky thought was, _It's starting already._

His first few hours of divinity had been entirely pleasant. He'd investigated his new rooms and found them more than satisfactory, whiled away some time trying on the extravagant wardrobe he'd been provided with, and enjoyed a splendid meal on his new balcony, watching the stars spin slowly over the city. He'd discovered that Sulfur had been being quite literal when he'd called the rooms "accommodating". All he'd had to do was wonder aloud where one went to get food in this place, and he'd turned around to find a little table drawn up with a covered dish sitting behind him. He'd tried thinking about exactly what it was he wanted to eat, and when he'd raised the lid, that was what he'd found. When he'd mentioned that it would be most pleasant to eat in the fresh air, the table had obligingly vanished and reappeared where he'd wanted it. He could definitely get used to that sort of service. He'd fallen asleep that night in a state of blissful confidence, certain that his life was finally going the way he'd always known it should.

That morning, however, he'd awakened in a rather less sanguine frame of mind. Today he would be meeting his new suitors. It wouldn't just be flirting and excuses this time - he was going to have to choose. What if it turned out he didn't like any of them? Not all of the gods were known to be gentle and attractive - what if the only ones who turned up were the ones no one else wanted? What if they all scorned him for having once been human and wanted nothing to do with him? What if he had only traded the familiar comforts of his old life for an eternity of solitude and rejection?

He'd been working himself into a fine state of paranoia when the visitor came, and for a moment he had an irrational urge to pretend he wasn't home.

 _Don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows I'm here. Where would I go?_

"Coming," he said, as grandly as he could manage. He cast a last look into one of his many mirrors, making sure he would make the best possible first impression, and went to answer the door.

Standing on his doorstep was a tall man with drowsy blue eyes and rather rumpled blond hair. He might, Akoya thought, have been quite handsome if he'd made any effort at all. That effort clearly did not rank highly on this man's priorities. If his hair had been combed at all that morning, Akoya saw no sign of it. His robe was gorgeous, a deep satiny blue spangled with silver glints like tiny stars, but it was slipping off one shoulder, showing the wrinkled white shirt beneath, and the belt had been tied in a sloppy knot that seemed in danger of coming loose at any second.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Akoya asked.

If the frosty greeting troubled the man at all, he didn't show it.

"Cerulean," he said. "Or En, if you want. That works too."

Of course. This was Cerulean, god of sleep and dreams. No wonder he looked like he had just been dragged out of bed - he probably had been.

"Anyway," En continued, "they sent me here to help you find your way around. I'm what you'd call a dispassionate observer."

"What do you mean?" Akoya asked.

"I mean," said En, "that I'm just about the only person in this city who isn't worked up over the idea of you being here. I mean, no offense, but you seem pretty high-maintenance, and I just can't deal with that."

"No, I suppose not," said Akoya, regarding him thoughtfully. "So you're my chaperone."

"You got it," En agreed.

Well, that made sense. He supposed he should have expected that they wouldn't just leave him to his own devices.

"What happened to the ones who were here before?" he asked. "Aurite and..." He trailed off, weighing the implications of that remark. If Aurite had sent En because En had no interest in courting him, did that mean...

"Aurite's busy doing important stuff," said En, cutting off that line of thought. "That's why he told me to do this instead. If there's one thing I never am, it's busy." He made a face, clearly disgusted at the very idea of having things to do.

"I see," said Akoya. He considered that and decided it was more of a relief than a disappointment. Aurite might be the greatest of the gods, but Akoya had a shrewd notion that the man had every bit as much pride as Akoya did, and probably would not make an easy long-term companion. "And Sulfur and Vesta? I suppose they're occupied as well?"

It had occurred to him that he was actually a little sorry not to have yet seen them. Back at home, he hadn't had any close friends, but at least he had known people. He knew who was entertaining company, knew where to go when he needed something or wanted something. Here he knew absolutely no one save for the three gods who had brought him here in the first place. He couldn't exactly call them friends, but at least they had been helpful and comforting. He would have found seeing them reassuring.

En grinned. "Didn't you know? Those guys said they were going to make a try for you. You'll see them later."

Akoya didn't say anything, but his mind was working rapidly. Everyone knew from the stories that Vesta and Sulfur were married. They were, by all accounts, a model of domestic happiness. If they had decided to court him, then surely that boded well for his acceptance here. He began to feel a bit more cheerful.

Following En's lead took him down a bewildering maze of corridors and staircases, eventually bringing them into what looked like a feast hall. Akoya tried not to gawp at it. It could have easily held his old house six times over, and the roof wouldn't have even scraped the ceiling. One wall was mostly windows, looking out on the surreal landscape outside, while the other three walls had been lined with tall, narrow banners decorated with the sacred symbols of the many gods who gathered there. As far as he could tell, all of them were there, ranging from Aurite sitting at the head of a small table a little removed from the rest, on down to various lucky humans who had been chosen as the eternal companions of their gods. There was a possibility he hadn't considered before. Could he do that, someday when he was a little more established in his divinity? It could be rather nice to have a few people whose only purpose in life was to please him. A thought to keep in mind, most definitely.

En shepherded him over to an empty seat alongside Aurite, then dropped into the seat on the other side of him, apparently exhausted by the labor of walking Akoya to breakfast. As they settled into their places, Akoya watched the reactions of the other people in the room out of the corner of one eye. He hadn't missed the fact that the instant he'd walked through the door, the volume level of the conversation had suddenly dropped, then gradually swelled until it had nearly doubled in volume. Not everyone was staring at him - some people were already happily attached, and some, like En, simply weren't interested - but there were more than enough eyes on him to satisfy his pride. He noticed Vesta and Sulfur sitting a few tables away. Vesta caught his eye and gave him a wave and a wink, and Sulfur smiled and made a friendly nod in his direction.

Once Akoya had settled into his chair and had his breakfast in front of him, Aurite stood up. The crowd must have been watching for just such a signal, because it fell instantly silent.

"My people," he said, his quiet voice carrying easily to the far end of the room, "I am sure you all know why we are gathered today. Today we welcome to our family our newest member, Pearlite, god of beauty. Please make him feel welcome."

Akoya was not someone to miss a cue or shun the spotlight. He stood, flashing his most ingratiating smile and modestly lowering his lashes.

"I'm very happy to be here," he said, "and I'm greatly looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you."

His greeting was met with applause that seemed a bit more than merely polite. He sat down again, satisfied that all was well.

He didn't hear when Vesta leaned over to Sulfur and murmured, "Well, _this_ is going to be fun."

* * *

Io was wandering distractedly around his home. Vaguely, he was aware that Ryuu was staring at him, but since he wasn't actually saying anything, he could ignore the look. Instead, he simply paced around his room, occasionally pausing to move something - nudging a lamp a few centimeters, straightening a crooked rug, tugging at curtains, making minuscule adjustments to the placement of various knickknack.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" asked Ryuu at last.

Io paused, feeling sheepish. "I don't know. Just passing time, I guess."

"Uh-huh," said Ryuu. "Try again. I know you too well for that. If you just wanted to pass the time you'd be off polishing your coin collection or something. What's really eating you?"

"I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to be doing," Io admitted. "Akoya's supposed to be here soon. How am I supposed to act? Do I put him off? Do I try to be friendly?"

Ryuu laughed. "You should see the look on your face right now. You'd think the idea of going on a date with a pretty boy is some sort of death sentence."

"I'm not kidding! This is your area of expertise, not mine. Besides, we're not supposed to be serious about this, are we?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I'll put it to you this way: I trust your judgment. Just be yourself, and if it turns you don't like him, you can tell Aurite you gave it your best shot and it didn't work out. If it turns out there's something about the guy that appeals to you, well... we'll work that out if we come to it."

"That's not really a lot of help," said Io, making a face.

"Can't tell you what I don't know," said Ryuu. "Look at it this way - he's just come to a new place where he doesn't know anybody. Maybe he could use a friend. You can do that, right?"

"Well, maybe," said Io, who wasn't sure he could. He wasn't a people person. That was one of the things he relied on Ryuu to deal with for him when he could.

"Sure you can," said Ryuu. He looked up sharply. "I think they're on the way. Well, good luck. Tell me how it goes!"

"Wait, you can't just..." Io protested, but it was too late. Ryuu had already vanished. Io sighed.

"I am going to make him sorry for this later," he muttered.

Still, maybe it was for the best. Ryuu had his nature, and that was to encourage people to pair off. If he was hanging around when Akoya arrived, he wouldn't be able to resist interfering somehow. At the same time, Io couldn't help wishing he'd stick around, just so one of them would know what to _do_.

Io could barely remember a time when he and Ryuu hadn't been friends. It seemed to him that they had known each other since approximately ten minutes after they had both emerged from the primordial darkness. After all, as Ryuu was fond of pointing out, money was a potent aphrodisiac, and jewelry had long been associated with romance. It was only natural that the two of them should be drawn to each other. It had taken longer for them to realize that they wanted more out of their relationship, but the point was that it had all happened gradually. There had never been any need for this getting-to-know-you business, because they had already known everything about each other for centuries. He might have been happily married, but he had only the vaguest idea how to court someone.

Well, he was going to have to think of something soon. Aurite, fair as always, had arranged matters so that Akoya would be spending a set amount of time with each of his suitors, with the order to be determined by drawing lots. His time with the previous contender would be up soon, and then it would be Io's turn whether he liked it or not.

He was still dithering when a rush of warm, flower-scented air announced the arrival of his anticipated guest. Io took a breath to steady himself and composed his expression into a polite smile.

"You're getting the hang of things, I see," he remarked.

Akoya preened a bit. "It seems to come naturally." He began walking slowly across the room, his eyes roving to take in all the details. "Is this where you live?"

Io understood the reaction. It wasn't that he believed in ostentation. It was just that his home was where he kept his things, and after collecting (some would say _hoarding_ ) things so effectively for so long, he'd accumulated quite a lot of things.

"It's home," he agreed. "I hope you don't think it's pretentious."

"Not at all," said Akoya, sounding genuinely sincere. "I rather like it."

Io smiled. "Let me show you around, then."

That was an easy enough option to take. The way this place sprawled, they could easily spend hours simply wandering around the mansion and its environs. He offered Akoya his arm, and after a moment of hesitation, Akoya lightly placed his hand over Io's sleeve, not quite touching him.

"So, is there something particular you'd like to see?" Io asked.

"I'm sure whatever you'd like to show me is fine," Akoya replied.

That struck Io as unfair, making him do all the work. He made another attempt.

"Well, what sorts of things are you interested in?" he asked.

Akoya considered for a moment. "Clothes, jewelry... I like flowers..."

Io smiled, suddenly relieved. "Would you like to see my jewel collection, then?"

"Why, yes," said Akoya, looking pleased and surprised, "I think that is exactly what I would like."

"Right this way, then," said Io.

It would not have been accurate to say that Io owned anything like a treasure vault. His whole house was his treasure vault. Still, he did keep some areas a little more organized than others. Now he led the way through the many hallways of his home, making small talk and enjoying the way his companion seemed to be admiring the surroundings. Eventually they came to a large pair of double doors. They had no handle or keyhole, but when Io pressed a hand to them, they swung gently inwards under their own power. Another gesture brought up the lights, and the contents of the room flared in the sudden brightness.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh my word," said Akoya softly. He took a few slow steps into the room. "I want to _live_ here."

Io smiled, feeling rather flattered. He _had_ worked hard in here. The room was filled with heaps of precious and semiprecious stones, all of them neatly organized and arranged to best display their beauty. First came the uncut stones, then the cut ones, then the ones that had been worked into jewelry, each section arranged into further categories by type, size, color, and shape. Some of the largest stones were big enough to be hollowed out and used as rooms, if he'd been willing to damage them that way. Taken all together, the effect was understandably overwhelming if you weren't prepared for it.

Akoya stepped closer to a particularly fine opal, reaching out and stopping himself just shy of touching it. "May I?"

"Of course. Be my guest," said Io. "I'm happy to have someone to share them with. Ryuu tries, but he's just not as fascinated by them as I am."

Akoya gave him a curious glance. "Ryuu?"

"Vesta," Io explained. "That's his title, the name he uses for mortals, but his real name is Ryuu. I suppose I should ask - do you prefer to be called Pearlite, or...?"

"You may call me Akoya," said Akoya, with the air of one bestowing a favor.

"All right, then. You can call me Io, if you like."

"Io. I like that." He turned his attention to the displays of jewelry. "Do you mind if I try these on?"

"I expected you to," said Io.

They spent a pleasant hour amusing themselves among the treasure trove. Io had been telling the truth when he'd said that Ryuu found his hoard less than enthralling. It wasn't that he disliked jewels, but his interest in them was limited. He preferred to focus more on the beauty of living bodies rather than lifeless stones. Akoya, however, was perfectly happy to listen to Io talk about his favorite specimens as much as he cared to. Io, for his part, was a good host, even going so far as to bring in a full-length mirror so that Akoya could admire the effect created by draping himself in various priceless jewels. He was relaxed and smiling by the time their scheduled appointment was over. Io was surprised to realize that he'd actually enjoyed himself.

"I hope this won't be your last visit," he said, as he helped Akoya put everything back in its place.

Akoya's smile was unreadable. "You do make a good case for yourself. None of my other suitors have offered anything like this."

"Please don't think my offer is contingent on you marrying me," said Io hastily. "The offer stands, no matter how things turn out. You're welcome in my home."

Akoya's expression became guarded. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"There's no imposition," said Io. "I've enjoyed our time together. I'd like to think that we could be friends."

Akoya continued to stare at him blankly. At last he turned away.

"I doubt I'll have time for visiting," he said stiffly. "Thank you for your hospitality. I must be going now."

He vanished before Io could get a word in edgewise. Io found himself standing alone, staring at empty space. He frowned.

"Well, _that_ was interesting," he said.

He was in his bedroom, still pondering the events of the day, when Ryuu came back to check on him.

"So, how'd your date go?" he asked, dropping into his favorite chair. "The bed doesn't look slept in, so I'm guessing things didn't get too out of control."

"Funny," said Io. "No, we looked at my rock collection."

"What a thrill. I bet that had him ready to propose," said Ryuu.

"Actually, I think he was having fun," said Io. "Right up until the point when I invited him to come back."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I get it. I mean, you're not the kind of guy to come on too strong."

"I didn't come on at all," said Io testily. "I just told him that he could come back and visit again if he wanted to, even if he ultimately chose a different suitor. We'd been getting on well until then, but as soon as I started in that vein, a wall went up." He shook his head. "You should have seen the look in his eyes, Ryuu. It was the same look as when we told him that he could become a god - that look that says it's all too good to be true and he's just waiting for us to start laughing at our joke. He couldn't believe what I was telling him."

Ryuu frowned. "That's weird. A guy like him, you'd think he'd assume everyone in the world wants to hang out with him."

"I don't think it's like that," said Io. "I think he's used to people wanting him, but I don't think anyone has ever really liked him."

"Since when are you the big expert on people?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm not," said Io. "Some things are just too obvious to miss. The way he didn't even want to take my arm when I offered it. The way he tensed every time I moved close to him too suddenly." He shrugged. "I just get the feeling this isn't a man who trusts anyone."

Ryuu looked like he wanted to argue, but then he stopped, looking thoughtful.

"Well, maybe you're on to something," he said. "I've been thinking, there's something kinda screwy about this whole situation."

"What do you mean?" Io asked.

"I mean, no mortal, not even the most gorgeous person on earth, ought to be able to cause as much trouble as this guy has," said Ryuu. "There have been beautiful people before, and they never made this much of a mess. Maybe we ought to look into it."

"Or ask someone else to look into it," said Io. "It isn't our responsibility."

"Well, it kind of is," said Ryuu. "Mine, anyway. Aurite charged me to find this guy a love match, and I can't do that if I don't know what kind of issues he's dealing with. Besides, I'm curious now."

"Don't get in trouble with Aurite over it," Io cautioned, but he knew it was a hopeless cause. Once Ryuu made up his mind about something, all you could really do was get out of the way.

"I won't get into trouble," said Ryuu. "I'm just going to check a few things, that's all."

"Well, be careful anyway," said Io. He smiled. "And don't forget you have some courting of your own to do at some point."

"Oh, right," said Ryuu, making a face. "Guess I'd better get on that, too, huh?"

"Behave yourself," said Io, smiling a little. He was well aware of Ryuu's proclivities, and had a pretty good idea of what any sort of courtship was going to involve. Before the two of them had begun their relationship, Ryuu had been well-known for his wandering ways, and while he was loyal to Io, he hadn't completely changed his nature. Io also knew that Ryuu was going to stay loyal to him. He might steal a kiss or a quick caress, but he'd go no further than that, and he would always come back to Io.

 _How much does it cost him, I wonder?_ Io thought, not for the first time, as he watched Ryuu vanish in a burst of reddish flame. Sometimes he thought that the universe had done Ryuu no favors when it gave him dominion over both the romantic and carnal sides of love. It meant he wanted to be loyal and play the field at the same time. He certainly seemed happy enough, married to Io, but sometimes Io had to wonder if he missed his carefree days. Would he be happier if he had someone else to turn to from time to time? Maybe this whole situation could turn out to be a good thing. Io's mind flicked back to the afternoon he'd spent. It had been a long time since he'd been able to talk like that with someone who shared his interests.

 _This might just turn out to be a good thing for all of us._

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Kiss and Tell

Akoya was growing dissatisfied.

He had been spending his day being introduced to various gods, goddesses, and miscellaneous deities, and giving each of them the opportunity to impress him. Some of them had been reasonably good at it. He'd seen a nature goddess create an entirely new species of flower for him, had a poetry god compose odes to him, and spent a pleasant hour being flattered by the patron spirit of rhetoric. He'd seen warrior deities battle it out with each other to show off their fighting prowess. He'd watched great storms being conjured and mountains leveled. He'd been given some truly spectacular gifts.

He was bored out of his mind. Somehow, he'd imagined things would be different with the gods, but really, it was the same play with a different cast. Oh, there had been a few bright spots - he'd thoroughly enjoyed his visit to Io's treasure vaults, for example - but most of it had just been the same old grind he'd wanted so badly to get away from.

But at least now he had a moment to breathe. He was sitting in one of the many lovely gardens that were scattered throughout the Heavenly City, having bid goodbye to one of the minor crossroads gods he'd spent the last hour with. A nice enough fellow, he thought vaguely, but no one he cared to spend eternity with. The last thing he wanted was to pair himself off with someone hardly anyone had ever heard of and spend the rest of what would doubtless be a _very_ long life hearing people whispering that he could have done better. But now the last suitor was gone, and the next one hadn't shown up yet. Akoya was too grateful for the reprieve to be affronted by the idea that someone might actually be willing to be late to meet him.

 _This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be._

He pushed that thought away. He was not going to admit that he might have made a mistake. Even if he had, there was no getting out of it now. He'd made his choice, and now he was going to find some way to make the most of it.

A sweet scent, like cherries and roses, preceded a burst of reddish flame, and then Vesta burst into view.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, flashing an ingratiating grin. "Got so caught up in preparing to meet you I lost track of time."

"I see," said Akoya dubiously. "I suppose your time is yours to spend. So, you are here now. What is it that you do?"

Vesta laughed. "Not much!"

"I beg your pardon?" said Akoya frostily. This man was not doing much to impress him. If he didn't know better, he'd say he didn't actually _want_ to be courting him.

"Just being honest," said Vesta, unabashed. "I mean, I'm the god of love. I don't throw lightning bolts, I can't cause tidal waves, I can't even bend steel with my bare hands. I am, as they say, a lover, not a fighter. What I do is what I am." He held his arms wide and struck a pose, clearly inviting Akoya to admire him. Akoya frowned. He was not accustomed to admiring other people.

"So... what do you intend to accomplish by meeting me at all?" he asked carefully.

"Well, I figured the thing to do is to give you a chance to test the merchandise," said Vesta brightly. "Let's face it - marriage between gods lasts a _long_ time. It might be pretty impressive to be able to conjure up volcanoes or whatever, but what it comes down to is going to be whether we're actually going to want to spend time together or not."

Akoya raised an eyebrow. "And how do you intend to discern that?"

"That depends," said Vesta. His expression turned suddenly sly. "How would you feel about a kiss?"

Akoya felt his face flushing. Despite his many suitors, he'd never actually kissed anyone. Partially that was because if he'd kissed one person, he'd have had to bestow similar favors on all the others, or else risk people thinking he was playing favorites. Mostly, though, it was simply because he'd never met anyone who seemed worthy of the honor. The very idea of letting one of those people touch him so intimately made his stomach turn. But this was different, wasn't it? Vesta was no ordinary man, he was a god - and moreover, he was the god who had practically invented kissing. If anyone in the universe was a worthy candidate, surely he was. He wasn't unattractive, all things considered, even by Akoya's lofty standards. More than that, he had a vitality, a sort of inner glow that made what he looked like almost irrelevant. And really, wasn't Akoya just a bit curious how it would feel?

He forced himself to meet Vesta's eyes and saw that he was smiling. In the end, it was that smile that won him over. There was nothing predatory in that smile. It was just a general announcement, a signal flare to the whole world, letting them know that he was there, and offering unimaginable pleasures to anyone brave enough to take him up on his offer. Akoya had never been the type to not accept gifts when they were offered to him.

"Show me what you can do," he said.

Vesta's grin widened. He took the two short steps he needed to cross the distance between them to press his lips to Akoya's.

That was all it was supposed to be, wasn't it? Lips touching lips, not much different from a handshake except in the level of intimacy. That was all Akoya had expected. That was why he wasn't prepared. It was like expecting a candle and getting the sun, expecting a puddle and finding the ocean spread out forever in front of him. Everything about that kiss reminded him that no matter how much Vesta looked like a human, he wasn't any such thing. He was one of the primal forces that shaped the world, and just now, he was focusing all his attention in one small place. His lips were sweet and warm, and his body was warm, as warm and welcoming as a blazing hearth in the middle of winter. Akoya had never known he'd been so cold until this heat had come to warm him. He pressed himself closer, tangling his fingers in Vesta's hair, drawing him forward in a desperate effort to deepen the kiss just that little bit more. He felt Vesta chuckle softly, a low, purring vibration in his chest, and he brought one hand up to trail his fingers slowly over Akoya's cheek, down his throat, across his collarbone. The other arm curled around his waist, supporting him, and Akoya willingly let himself relax into the embrace, relinquishing any efforts to stay upright under his own power in favor of giving over every atom of his attention to the wonderful things Vesta was making him feel...

And then suddenly Vesta had slipped out of his grip, leaving him staggering and gasping as he tried to regain his balance. Regaining his self-control, at the moment, didn't feel like an option. His higher thought processes had been burned out, leaving his instincts in control, and they were telling him he needed to go back where he'd been a moment before, back to that lovely warm place he'd gone when Vesta's lips met his. He took a step towards him, reaching for him, but Vesta backed away.

"Sorry," he said, not unkindly. "One is your limit - for today, anyway."

Akoya blinked at him, his mind slowly clearing. "What?"

"For a first date, one kiss is all you get," said Vesta. "I mean, Io's a great guy and he's really understanding about stuff like this, but there's only so far I want to push my luck."

His tone was light, but there was no doubt in Akoya's mind that he meant every word he'd said. Akoya was, for a moment, intensely jealous of Io, who could clearly enjoy such pleasures as often as he pleased. He had been on his way to liking Io, but this...

"So, do I pass?"

"Hm?" Akoya was jolted out of his thoughts. He turned to stare at Ryuu, who was watching him inquisitively.

"Do I pass muster?" Ryuu asked. "Are my amazing talents enough to keep me in the running? I ask only out of practical concern. I mean, if I'm going to get married again sometime in the near future I'd like a heads-up."

Oh, right, that. Somewhere in the last few minutes, Akoya had forgotten exactly why it was they were having this meeting in the first place. He didn't need to be jealous at all. All he had to do was go to Aurite and say he'd made up his mind, and he would no longer have to worry about any one-a-day restrictions. He wouldn't have to worry about _any_ restrictions. If a single kiss could feel so good, what might other things feel like? And then there was Io himself, with his mesmerizing eyes and elegant manner. He was part of the deal - if Akoya chose Vesta, Io would come with him. Would kissing him feel as good? What could the two of them do together...?

For a moment, all he wanted to do was say "Yes! Take me! Never let me go again," but he couldn't. Old habits died hard, and now they were telling him, "Never succumb, never trust, never give a straight answer, always leave yourself a way out."

"Let us say," he replied, keeping his voice light, "that you haven't been struck off the list yet."

Ryuu laughed, and Akoya had the uneasy feeling that Ryuu could see straight through his dissembling.

"Gee, thanks a lot. That makes me feel great," said Ryuu. "You sure know how to flatter a guy."

"I believe that is part of _your_ job description," Akoya answered smoothly.

Ryuu laughed again. "Fair enough. Well, I don't think I can do anything else to top that, so I'm not going to drag this out." He flashed a grin and a wink. "Drop in any time, though, if you want to hang out again. I'll be waiting."

Then he vanished in a burst of flame and sweet-smelling smoke, leaving Akoya standing there gaping. He shut his mouth, feeling his cheeks burning. That arrogant little...! Who did he think he was, playing with Akoya's emotions like that? Why, he had half a mind to go straight to Aurite and tell him that he'd made up his mind and that he'd be accepting Vesta and Sulfur's proposal. Vesta wouldn't be able to brush him off then. If they were married, there would be no more excuses for not giving Akoya what he wanted. There was a nice thought.

But no, he wasn't going to rush into anything foolish. Vesta was obviously a strong-minded sort, and Akoya wanted someone who would show him the proper respect. No matter what he had to offer, it wouldn't be worth it.

 _Or perhaps,_ he thought hopefully, _he's just playing hard to get._ It would be the clever thing to do to make himself stand out among the hordes of other admirers, and surely the god of love was clever enough to think of such a strategy. In fact, he'd told Akoya he wanted him to call on him again. He was just trying to make Akoya pursue him instead of the other way around. Which, presumably, meant he wanted to be caught. Akoya relaxed and began to smile. Well, perhaps he would do just that, in time. He wouldn't want to seem too eager.

But in the meantime, he had some time to kill, and some solitude to do it in. It would be nice to have some time to himself.

He had some lovely things to think about...

* * *

The maid, a young woman named Akemi, sniffled as she began boxing up the last of her late master's things. That poor young man. Master Gero had been so young and so pretty - he'd had so much potential. Such a shame for him to pass away so suddenly. Perhaps he hadn't been the kindest master, but he'd never been cruel either, and she'd always been happy just to be able to look at him. She was, at heart, a motherly soul despite her youth, and she'd always had a protective streak where her master was concerned, orphan that he was. Losing him was a sad thing.

A small sound alerted her. She straightened up, heart racing. Was there a burglar in here? Had someone come thinking that the house could be empty and the dead master's things would be theirs for the taking? Anxiously, she reached for the jug next to the washbasin and readied herself to throw it. The noise came again - definitely the sound of a throat being cleared. Slowly, she turned around.

There was a hedgehog sitting on the windowsill. She stared at it. Its nose twitched. It looked like a perfectly ordinary hedgehog, except for the fact that it was apparently a hedgehog that was capable of clearing its throat, and also of climbing up onto second-floor windowsills. Also, it was bright green.

A demon. It had to be a demon. A small one, to be sure, one of the little imps that served the greater demons. They weren't a particularly large threat - this one would probably flee if she threw the pitcher at it - but they weren't exactly comforting to have around either.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded."

"I'm looking for Akoya Gero," it said, in a surprisingly deep voice. "Do you know where to find him, da?"

Akemi was puzzled. "You'd know better than I would."

"This is his house, is it not, da?" asked the hedgehog, looking puzzled in turn.

"It is... I mean, it was, but..." Akemi felt a sob coming on and choked it down. "I'm sorry to say that the young master was poisoned three days ago. He's dead."

"Dead?" The hedgehog's spines bristled in alarm. "That was not supposed to happen, da!"

"Well, it did!" the maid protested.

The hedgehog muttered to itself. She thought she could pick out phrases like "didn't plan for this" and "going to tell him". It seemed that whatever was going on, the hedgehog didn't like it and was anticipating trouble for it. She inched closer, trying to hear better. Bad enough to lose her master and her job. If demons were getting involved in this situation on top of everything else, she was going to be extremely irked.

The hedgehog saw her movement and twitched, spines bristling.

"This is none of your business, da!" it snapped. "I have to go tell... the person I have to tell. You find out who was responsible for this. Someone is going to have to pay, da!"

With that, it turned and bounded out the window. Akemi watched him curl into a ball as he plummeted. He hit the ground, bounced a few times, and then vanished into the grass. The maid stared after him a moment longer to see if he would come back. Then her better sense asserted itself, and she slammed the window down.

 _I need to tell someone about this,_ she realized.

Fortunately, help was near at hand. Forgetting her packing, she turned and started resolutely towards the door. It was time to visit the temple of Aurite.

* * *

Io was unsurprised to see Ryuu appear in the room. What did surprise him was how put out Ryuu looked. Usually, Ryuu was the very image of good humor. Why shouldn't he be? As far as Io could tell, Ryuu's job was mostly fun, or at least, something that Ryuu found enjoyable. He was popular among gods and mortals, and he had a happy home life. Io had expected that if anything, having a legitimate chance to go on a date with an attractive person with Io's full permission would have put Ryuu in a better mood than usual.

"What's wrong?" Io asked, getting up from his desk. "Did something happen with Akoya?"

"You could say that," said Ryuu. "I kissed him."

Io was not in the least bit surprised.

"And what does that mean?" he asked. "In practical terms, that is."

"It means you were right," Ryuu replied. "I can tell a lot about somebody from a kiss, and believe me, you were one hundred percent right - nobody's ever loved this guy." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have done it. It was like throwing a torch into a haystack. Makes me feel like a heel."

Io went to stand behind him and drape his arms around him, resting his chin on Ryuu's shoulder. "Don't feel bad about yourself. It's not your fault. You tried, remember? You tried to find him someone and he wasn't having it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to be a jerk and rub his nose in it," said Ryuu.

"Maybe it will teach him a lesson," said Io. "Make him realize what he's missing by pushing everyone away."

"Maybe," said Ryuu. "Let's hope so. I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. I mean, yeah, he's still a vain, self-absorbed jerk, but... I dunno. I guess I'm just a sentimental softy, but the guy's starting to grow on me. He wants to be loved so badly and he doesn't even know it..."

Io smirked. "So he was that good a kisser?"

"Hey, that is not the point!" said Ryuu. "Anyway, I'd rate him about a seven out of ten. No experience, obviously, but plenty of enthusiasm to make up for it. Try it yourself next time you get a chance."

"Idiot," said Io fondly.

"Well, you asked. I figured you wanted to know," said Ryuu. "Speaking of which, I've been doing some snooping. Want to see what I found out?"

"You're incorrigible," said Io. "All right, show me what you've learned."

Ryuu disentangled himself from Io's embrace. "Loan me a mirror, then."

Io shrugged and reached out into the empty air. His hand closed on a silver mirror with a mother-of-pearl inlaid handle and pearls of various sizes set into the frame. He tossed it to Ryuu, who caught it expertly.

"All right," he said, waving a hand over the surface of the mirror, "have a look at this."

He turned the mirror so that Io could see the image reflected in its surface. The mirror showed a stocky woman with a square, blunt-featured face. She was probably not old, but she had a careworn look about her that made her seem older than her years. Her hair was lank and colorless, and her eyes were a muddy brownish-green. The dress she was wearing looked expensive, but its bright colors and gaudy frills only served to emphasize her ordinariness rather than alleviate it.

"Who is that?" Io asked, puzzled.

"That would be the late Mrs. Gero."

Io raised his head to stare. "You mean that's Akoya's mother?"

"The one and only," said Ryuu. "Mind-blowing, isn't it?"

"No, that can't be right," said Io. "They look nothing alike."

"Trust me, I don't make mistakes about these things," said Ryuu.

Io frowned. "What about his father, then?"

"Already checked into it," said Ryuu. "Not a bad looking guy, if you like the brawny square-jawed he-man type. I remember both of them. Her family had money, his family had no money but lots of connections - he was a military man - and his parents pretty much made him marry her. I tried to stop it from going through, but some people have minds you can't change with a hatchet. Anyway, he ran around on her a lot, wound up getting killed in a duel after he got caught with some other guy's wife. She went about six months later. Pneumonia. Akoya was only about three years old when it happened. The whole thing was a mess."

Io continued to frown down at the mirror. "It just doesn't add up, though. I understand that sometimes traits can be submerged for a generation or two before resurfacing, but... this is like putting two sparrows together and getting an eagle. It just doesn't happen."

"No, it doesn't," Ryuu agreed, "which just means there's another part of the equation we don't know about yet. The thing is, though, I've already found out as much as I can without spending some favors I'm not prepared to give up yet. I thought maybe you could talk to your neighbors and see if you can get to the source."

"I could do that," said Io slowly. "I think you're right - I think this is something worth knowing."

"Glad you see it my way," said Ryuu.

Io smiled. "You can always persuade me. It's one of your great drawbacks, always getting me to do things I don't want to do."

"I'm just irresistible," said Ryuu proudly.

"That is also a drawback," said Io. "That you're irresistible to everyone, not just me."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who matters," said Ryuu.

"You're sure of that? Because there seems to be someone else drawing your attention," said Io. Catching Ryuu's look, he added quickly. "I'm not jealous. I'm just wondering."

"Good, because you've got no reason to be jealous," said Ryuu.

"I know," said Io. "It just occurred to me in a general sense that we both seem to be getting interested in spite of ourselves, and I was wondering where all this is leading. Purely out of academic interest, you understand."

"You don't say," said Ryuu. "So, purely out of academic interest, what's your take on the situation?"

Io smiled. "That you're a romantic through and through, and you're going to do exactly what you told Aurite you'd do - find Akoya a love match. No matter what it takes."

"Why do I not find this as reassuring as I should?" Ryuu replied.

"I can't imagine," said Io, straight-faced. He looked down at the mirror. "I suppose this means I have work to do. Not what I was planning for today, but I suppose it can't be helped."

"Yeah, and I have work to do that I've been putting off," said Ryuu. "Let me know what you find out, all right?"

"I will," Io promised.

He watched Ryuu vanish in his customary flash of fire. Then he turned his attention thoughtfully to the vision in his mirror. He studied it a moment longer before letting the mirror vanish back to wherever it had come from.

"As if this situation weren't complicated enough," he mused aloud.

Well, he would manage. Ryuu would deal with the emotional side of things. This, on the other hand, was something Io was equipped to deal with. If Akoya's father had been a shameless rake, he might well be in the Land of the Accursed Dead, and out of Io's reach, but the late Mrs. Gero was presumably blameless, and probably dwelled in more accessible lands. If she wasn't among Io's subjects, then she was surely among the Peaceful Dead, and the queen of those lands was on friendly terms with him. She'd be able to give him the answers he needed.

"Time to call in some favors," he said, and disappeared.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The Art of Matchmaking

"Pearlite, may I see you in my office?"

Akoya turned to find Aurite watching him with an expression that did not look at all encouraging. He tried not to let his dismay show on his face. Up until then, he'd been nearly relaxed. He'd found one of the many little gardens that dotted the heavenly city and had been sitting at the edge of a fountain, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing its cool spray on his skin and watching the colorful fish that swam there. He had finally exhausted the supply of potential suitors he was supposed to be meeting, which gave him some much-needed time by himself to sift through his thoughts. He didn't feel like talking to anyone just now. On the other hand, the last thing he wanted to do was offend Aurite. If Akoya pushed him too hard, and Aurite decided that he'd made a mistake in granting him immortality...

"Of course," he said, sliding gracefully off the fountain's edge. "I'd be happy to."

"No," said Aurite, "you wouldn't, but it still needs to be done."

There didn't seem to be any reply to that, so Akoya wisely kept his mouth shut and followed Aurite back to his office. At least he was getting the hang of this appearing-and-disappearing trick that the gods seemed so fond of using to get around. He had to admit, it was far more convenient than walking.

Once they arrived at the office, Aurite took his place behind his desk and removed a sheaf of papers from the many that were carefully organized in and around it.

"Now," he said, "I understand that by now you've had a chance to meet all your potential suitors. Is this correct?"

"It is," said Akoya warily.

"I thought so," said Aurite. "So, tell me, which of them have you decided on?"

Akoya's mind went blank. Aurite calmly took out a clean piece of paper, lifted a pen, and regarded him with calm expectancy.

"I... I need a bit more time to decide," said Akoya.

Aurite looked annoyed. "I warned you, we weren't going to play your games anymore. You aren't going to get out of choosing by stringing things along indefinitely."

"Well, of course I don't plan to string this out _indefinitely_ ," said Akoya, doing his best to sound affronted. "I would merely like to point out that you're asking me to choose someone to spend, not just a human lifetime with, but the rest of eternity. That is not a decision I can make lightly, and certainly not after only knowing someone for a few minutes. I don't want to marry someone who showed me their best face for an hour and then spend the rest of time dealing with less appealing qualities I didn't know about."

"A fair point, I grant you," said Aurite. "Very well."

Before Akoya had too much time to relax, Aurite took out the original sheaf of papers.

"Here is how we're going to do this," he said. "Today, you are going to go down this list, and you are going to cross out the names of everyone you are certain doesn't come up to your standards. In two weeks, we'll do this again, and we will continue doing this until you have either made up your mind or you have no further choices remaining. Are we clear?"

Akoya nodded. He wasn't altogether fond of the plan, but if it was that or make his final decision right now...

"Give me the list," he said.

He took the pen and the papers and sat down in one of Aurite's elegant but uncomfortable straight-backed chairs and began crossing off names. He was surprised how easy it turned out to be. In his mind, he'd already rejected most of them, so putting that decision down on paper wasn't so hard. Rejecting people was easy. It was deciding to accept someone that he had no experience with.

In the end, he handed back the much-reduced list to Aurite, who glanced over it and nodded. Apparently Akoya had whittled down the options enough to satisfy him.

"This will do," he said, sounding almost approving.

Akoya smiled slightly. _See,_ he wanted to say, _I'm not just putting things off. I'm making a real effort here._

"Am I free to leave, then?" was all he said.

"Feel free," said Aurite. "You've fulfilled what I've asked of you for now. Your time is now your own. As for the rest of the names on this list, you may spend as much or as little time with them as you wish. Just remember that I'll be asking you to eliminate more of them soon."

"Of course," said Akoya. "I'm sure I'll make up my mind before long."

Aurite didn't look entirely convinced by this, but he let it slide. Akoya didn't care. He had fulfilled his responsibilities, at least for the moment, and that meant he was _free_. He had at least two weeks to do whatever he wanted, with no one making claims on his time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a luxury.

He was still contemplating the possibilities of this good fortune when he stepped out in the hall and nearly walked into Io.

"Oh, excuse me," said Io. Then, "Akoya, what are you doing here?"

"Consulting with Aurite," said Akoya loftily, as if Aurite routinely consulted with him on matters of universal importance.

"I see," said Io. "Nothing wrong, I hope."

"No, no, everything is fine. Just a trifle that needed to be resolved."

"Well, that's good. Where are you off to now?"

Akoya considered how to answer that question. Up until that moment, he'd been thinking that he might go back to his rooms to amuse himself for a while, or perhaps return to his pleasant garden retreat. Either way, he'd been certain he would be avoiding everyone's company for as long as possible.

"I was thinking of going for a walk," he heard himself saying. "Perhaps you'd care to join me?"

"Well, I was going to ask Aurite some questions about something..." said Io slowly, "but that can wait a few minutes, if you really want my company."

"I wouldn't mind," said Akoya.

The two of them left the empty hallway and returned to the peaceful garden where Akoya had been enjoying the fountain not long ago. Io looked around with mild appreciation.

"You know, I never knew this was here," he said.

Akoya was surprised. "Surely you've had more time to explore here than I have."

"Oh, I have," said Io, "but that doesn't mean I've spent the time exploring. Actually, I rarely come to the Heavenly City anymore unless there's a meeting of the gods, or unless I'm visiting Ryuu."

He didn't go into any details, but Akoya had a guess what sorts of things visiting Ryuu would involve. He had a sudden vivid memory of the kiss Vesta had given him and pushed the thought firmly away.

"Why don't you visit more often?" he asked. "It's very pleasant here. Which isn't to say it isn't pleasant where you live, but..."

"Well, that is part of it - I have my own piece of the universe to take care of. It keeps me very busy," said Io. "And part of it, to tell you the truth, is that I don't always feel the most welcome here." He gave Akoya a measuring look. "To be honest, I'm a bit surprised you're willing to be seen in public with me."

Akoya tipped his head, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be? You're one of the rulers of the underworld. That's a prestigious position, isn't it?"

"Well, that's so," said Io, "but before I was given dominion over the Blessed Dead, I was the god of wealth. Most of the gods aren't particularly interested in money - they trade in favors around here. Ask most people you meet and they'll tell you that I'm materialistic, greedy, selfish, and generally crass."

"Then those people clearly have no taste," Akoya sniffed. "Your treasures are beautiful. It doesn't matter what they're worth here. If you take pleasure in having them, then you have a right to enjoy them."

Io smiled, looking genuinely pleased. "It's kind of you to say so."

"I'm only speaking sense," said Akoya.

"I take it this means you don't have any hard feelings for me killing you the first time we met," Io said.

Akoya found himself wondering if anyone had ever said anything like that to anybody. He laughed softly.

"Why should I?" he asked. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even with all the... little complications that comes with it, I am still worlds better off for taking Aurite's offer than I would have been if I'd remained at home. I should be thanking you for delivering me from what my life was before."

"I'm glad to be of service," said Io. He smiled. "Usually I'm the one watching over people at the end of their lives. Giving someone a chance to start over is a new experience for me."

Akoya flashed a quick smile. "If it's any comfort, the candy was delicious."

Io laughed. "Was it? Well, perhaps next time we see each other, I'll bring some more - some with less dramatic consequences."

Akoya preened a little. Here he was on solid ground: people were offering to bring him presents. This was something he understood.

"Well, if you insist, I certainly won't try to stop you," he said. He hesitated before adding, "Aurite has said that I have no further obligations, so I have some free time. Perhaps I will visit you again, if the offer still stands?"

"It still stands," Io assured him. "I'll look forward to having you."

"I'll be around, then," said Akoya casually, "when I get some free time."

"Good," said Io. "So, what were you in there talking to Aurite about?"

"Nothing much," said Akoya. "He just wanted to know if I had definitely rejected any of my suitors."

"Have you?"

"A few."

Io gave him a considering look. "Are Ryuu and I still on the list?"

"I haven't ruled you out as possibilities yet," Akoya hedged.

Io smiled. "Then I suppose I had better make certain to have _very good_ candy."

"You won't win me over so easily," said Akoya, smiling.

"It can't hurt," said Io. "And on that note, I'm afraid I still have business to take care of, and Aurite won't wait for me forever. Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."

"Thank you for joining me," Akoya answered, with more than his usual amount of sincerity.

In reply, Io gave him a little bow, and then the ground beneath his feet opened up, allowing him to sink smoothly out of sight. Akoya watched him go, feeling vaguely disappointed. Perhaps, he decided, it was because Io had been so clearly interested in going to do whatever it was he needed to talk to Aurite about, instead of waiting for Akoya to tire of _him_. That was not the sort of experience Akoya was used to having. Still, he reassured himself, Aurite was a very important god, and Io was by his own admission low in the pecking order. Perhaps he'd had no choice. Akoya decided he should be flattered that Io had spent as much time with him as he had. Next time, he decided, he would have to make it a point to visit when he could have Io's undivided attention.

And if he couldn't manage that, well, at least there would be candy to look forward to.

* * *

Akemi stood before the priest of Aurite, wringing her apron in her hands. The local priest was generally considered a good man, but priests of Aurite tended to be imposing even under the best of circumstances, and these were far from the best circumstances.

The priest was sitting at a little desk in his study, contemplating a box of candy.

"The truth is," he was saying, "that none of the candies in this box are poisoned."

"But that can't be right," Akemi insisted. "He was found dead with a half-eaten candy next to him. He was perfectly healthy up until then - he practically glowed."

"And there was nothing else he could have been eating?" the priest persisted. "No sign of any injury?"

"No, sir," she said.

"And he wasn't wearing or holding anything unusual? A scarf, a ring..."

"No, sir," she said, more firmly. "Master Gero was very particular about his clothes. He never wore anything he didn't pick out for himself. Even if someone had given him something, he wouldn't have worn it - said it would make it look like he was playing favorites."

"But gifts of sweets were acceptable?" the priest asked.

"Sometimes," she said. She frowned a little. "It's odd, though, now that you mention it."

The priest's gaze sharpened. "What's odd?"

"Well, he liked sweets, but he didn't eat them very often - said they were bad for his complexion," she said. "He'd already asked for tea and fruit to be sent up. I don't know why he'd asked for them if he was planning on eating candy instead."

"Interesting," the priest mused. "And there's no chance that he might have tampered with the sweets himself?"

"Oh, no, sir!" said Akemi, astonished at the idea. "He'd never do something like that."

"Are you quite certain?" the priest asked gently. "Sometimes a smiling face can hide an unhappy soul."

"I know. And I don't think he was a happy man," said Akemi bluntly. "But he was proud. He was _so_ proud. I don't think he'd ever purposely hurt himself. Someone else, maybe, if he had a good enough reason, but he'd consider hurting himself a crime against nature."

"I see," said the priest. "Perhaps you're right, then. Perhaps this is something we should look into more closely."

Beckoning for Akemi to follow, he started towards the back of his study, where a small altar, a miniature version of the one that adorned the main temple, was set into the wall. At the center of the altar was a gilded statue of Aurite himself, seated regally in his throne, ready to pass judgment on the world. On either side of him were incense dishes, and in front of him a low tray where other offerings could be placed. The priest scooped a handful of candied red beans into the dish, then lit the sticks of incense, filling the air with sweet herbal-scented smoke. Akemi watched, fascinated. She had never been deeply involved with the gods - she made her offerings to the goddess of the hearth once a month and occasionally made offerings to Vesta whenever she was smitten with someone new, but she had never cared to probe the divine mysteries. Now she stood with wide eyes as the priest chanted and the smoke rose to gather around the ceiling and fill the room with shifting shadows. The only points of light in the room were the slowly dimming flames of the lamps and the gilded idol on the altar. It was growing brighter and brighter...

There was a flash, and Akemi cried out and shielded her eyes. Beside her, she heard the priest utter a soft oath. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and realized that someone new had arrived in the room. She couldn't see him clearly, surrounded as he was by smoke and golden light, but she had no doubt in her mind who she was seeing.

The priest was the first to collect himself.

"My lord," he said reverently, "you honor us with your presence."

"I know why you called upon me," Aurite replied, "and I felt that this was a matter that could be best dealt with in person. You want to know about the death of Akoya Gero, do you not?"

"If you'd be so kind as to tell us," the priest replied. "He was beloved here, and his admirers would like to know who to blame for his untimely demise."

"Understandable," said Aurite. "But you are mistaken. There is no one to be blamed here."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," said the priest.

"No one killed Akoya," said Aurite. "He knew the sweet was poisoned when he ate it, and he took it willingly and with full knowledge that he would die when he did."

"I don't believe it!" Akemi blurted. "He wouldn't kill himself! He wouldn't!"

The priests made shushing noises at her, but she ignored him. She was too annoyed by what this man was telling her. God or not, there was no way he was telling the truth. He didn't seem bothered by her outrage, though. She couldn't see his face, but she had the oddest feeling that he was... amused.

"I assure you that he did," said Aurite. "He has as many admirers among the immortals as he has on earth, so I chose to intercede with Fate on his behalf. Even as we speak, your young master is in the Heavenly City as one of the pantheon."

That made the priest and the maid both stare in surprise.

"He's a god?" she blurted.

Aurite nodded gravely. "Giving up his mortal existence was the price he paid for immortality, and he paid it gladly. Whatever becomes of him after this is not a matter for mortal justice."

"I see," said the priest, sounding faintly stunned. "Thank you for enlightening us. May I... may I tell the rest of the people what has happened?"

"You may," Aurite replied. "They need to know that there is a new god so they can begin giving him proper respect. Tell them to make preparations for the appearance of Pearlite, god of beauty."

The priest bowed. "It will be done."

"Very good," said Aurite.

The maid shook herself out of her daze. Well, of course her young master had joined the pantheon. He'd never been content with a human life.

"Is he happy?" she blurted.

She felt more than saw Aurite's gaze shifting towards her, taking her measure.

"Why that question, of all things?" he asked.

"Master Akoya - he was never a bad master," she stammered. "He wasn't a good man, but he wasn't a bad master. He had high standards but he wasn't cruel to us even when he could be." He had been distant, yes, never friendly, but many of her sisters and friends had worked with much worse men. Master Gero could cut you down with his sharp tongue if you didn't come up to his standards, but he never flew into violent rages, never beat his servants, never docked her wages for imaginary offenses, and never tried to put his hands on her or order her to his bed. He'd never objected to her having suitors. Whenever his clothes became worn or stained or just went out of fashion, he'd often give them to her to cut down and remake. He hadn't been a bad man, really. He'd been spoiled and self-absorbed, but not _bad_. She wrung her hands, unsure if she was making herself clear or not. "He was never happy before. I want to know if he's happy now."

"You're a loyal servant. I appreciate that," said Aurite thoughtfully. "I can't say what is in his heart, but I think he's better off now than he was before. Perhaps if you call on him, someday he'll tell you himself."

Then he vanished, leaving the room feeling suddenly dark and rather shabby, robbed of his illuminating presence. The maid blinked.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

The priest smiled, reading the meaning behind her question. "Generally. Though I must say, it's very rare that a god chooses to manifest so overtly. I suppose news like this is enough to lure him out of hiding."

She chewed a thumbnail thoughtfully. "So Master Akoya is a god now. I'd like to see him again."

"Well," said the priest, "he's still going to need servants. Have you ever considered joining the priesthood?"

* * *

Akoya was in the habit of going for a walk in the evenings. Before, it had always been another way to keep himself fit, as well as a way to get some peace and quiet on his own terms. Now he didn't seem to need to worry about the former so much, but peace and quiet was still a desirable thing. When everything else around him was so strange, it was good to have a familiar ritual from home to cling to. Besides, the heavenly city by sunset was particularly stunning.

He had been exploring one of the city's many tree-shaded streets when he rounded a corner and found Ryuu and En sitting on a bench together. They were chatting in a companionable way that suggested long friendship. They didn't seem to have noticed Akoya yet. He paused, weighing his options. He'd been enjoying his solitude, but on the other hand, he liked Ryuu and En well enough. He hadn't had many friends in his lifetime, but he felt they came as close to that as anyone ever had. Eventually, curiosity won out, and he eased his way closer to see what they were talking about.

Ryuu brightened when he saw Akoya coming.

"Oh, hey!" he said. "Come on over. We were just talking about dream sequences."

Akoya blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"You know," said En. He stretched casually. "Sometimes someone knows what they want, but they don't want to admit it. So we give them dreams."

Ryuu nodded. "I've got a guy who's in love with a girl but won't admit it because his family's rich and he thinks she's not up to their standards. Then there's this other girl who hasn't figured out yet that she likes guys _and_ girls, which would be okay - I mean, she'd figure it out eventually - but meanwhile that poor girl from the bakery is pining away for her, and I hate to see someone suffer when they don't have to."

"So we send them dreams," En concluded. He eased his way out of his seat. "I guess that means I'd better get started. You two probably want some time alone anyway."

"Well, I..." Akoya began, but he was already gone. Akoya looked at Ryuu. "Is he always like that?"

"Not usually," said Ryuu. He grinned. "But then, he doesn't usually intrude on someone's courtship, either."

"Oh, are we courting now?" asked Akoya archly.

"We could be," said Ryuu. "I'm not actually doing anything important at the moment. We could walk together."

Akoya hesitated for only a moment. "Very well."

Ryuu got up and fell into step alongside Akoya. They walked in silence for a moment, Ryuu apparently admiring the scenery while Akoya watched Ryuu out of the corner of his eye. Akoya wasn't quite certain, still, what Ryuu's real motivations were. It was hard to know where he stood with someone like that.

At length, Ryuu broke the silence.

"The flowers like you. Have you noticed?" he asked.

"What?" said Akoya, pulled from his thoughts.

"The flowers," Ryuu repeated. "They're all following you."

Akoya looked. Sure enough, every flower in the vicinity was turned towards him, as they might have turned towards the sun. He tried taking a few steps, and watched with interest as they all moved in concert to follow him.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Ryuu shrugged. "Search me. If I were guessing, I'd say it means your full powers are still settling in."

"Is that something that happens?" Akoya asked, interested. He hadn't actually given a lot of thought to his powers, beyond the fact that he was going to live forever and that he could now get from one place to another simply by wishing for it.

"Sometimes," said Ryuu. "I mean, Io wasn't always a god of the dead. He was the god of wealth first, and got the underworld thing later when it got to be too big a job for just one person. You're the god of beauty now, but once you've gotten a little more used to yourself, you might find out you can do other things you didn't know about. This is all pretty new - I mean, we've never turned a human into a god before. I don't think anyone is really sure what you're going to turn out like."

"Interesting," Akoya murmured. He decided he was going to have to give that fact some serious consideration. If he had any powers, he wanted to know about them.

Ryuu grinned and reached out for the nearest flower, offering it to Akoya with a playful flourish. Akoya took it with his usual composure and tucked it behind one ear.

"So, you _are_ courting me," he said. He peered coyly at Ryuu from behind his hair. "Does this mean you're going to kiss me again?"

He honestly wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be. On the one hand, he'd lived his whole life being completely self-controlled, never letting himself care about anyone else or even being more than mildly attracted to anyone. It was unsettling to know how close he had come to losing control of himself. On the other hand, nothing had ever felt that good before, and he couldn't help wanting to try it again.

"Oh, no," said Ryuu teasingly. "I already told you - you only get one. I am a faithful husband."

Akoya raised an eyebrow. "So if we were married...?"

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Ryuu answered, laughing. "I have only one job, and I _never_ get tired of it."

He flashed that signal-flare smile again, the one that promised delights beyond imagining for anyone brave enough to ask. Akoya was uncomfortably aware of how easy it would be to say the simple handful of words it would take to make those pleasure his own. He caught his breath, started to speak...

There was a flash of gold light, and Akoya jumped backwards as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. Aurite materialized between Ryuu and Akoya and glanced back and forth between them with a faintly amused expression.

"Am I interrupting something important?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Ryuu. "I'm just finding out whether or not I'm getting married again any time soon. It's not like this won't affect the rest of my life or anything."

"Good," said Aurite, who was clearly not easily dissuaded by sarcasm. "I need to talk to you."

Ryuu looked surprised. "What do you need me for?"

"I have a particularly ardent worshiper, one Wario Hashida," said Aurite. "He's lonely, and he's been asking me to send him a partner. Unfortunately, he has rather high standards, and matchmaking is not my specialty. I need you to sort this out before the man begins losing faith."

"You'll owe me a favor," Ryuu pointed out.

"Understood," said Aurite. "So, will you?"

"Sure, sounds fun," said Ryuu.

"I don't care if it's fun or not," said Aurite. "I just want it done."

"No worries. You can count on me," Ryuu assured him.

"Excellent. Keep me posted, then," Aurite replied. He nodded politely to Ryuu, then Akoya, and vanished in a swirl of gold light.

Ryuu rubbed his hands together, looking altogether pleased with himself.

"This is going to be good," he said. "Aurite _never_ owes me favors."

"Is that so important?" Akoya asked. He was eager to keep the conversation away from the previous topic. Going any further down that road would lead to him saying something he would immediately want to take back.

"Oh, sure," said Ryuu. "You'll get used to it before long. We gods don't worry much about money." He chuckled. "Well, except for Io. But most of us trade in favors. Aurite's a hotshot, so a favor from him is worth a lot. It's not every day I have something he wants."

"I suppose you had better do what he says, then," Akoya observed.

"Guess so," Ryuu agreed. "Hey, want to tag along?"

Akoya was taken aback. "Me?"

"Sure, why not?" Ryuu asked. "I mean, you're supposed to be deciding if you like me or not. You should see what it is I do all day. Even if you don't marry me, we might need to work together someday. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to see how love and beauty might be connected."

Akoya twirled a strand of hair around one finger as he considered. "Very well. It might be interesting."

Ryuu beamed. "All right! Let's go, then!"

He reached out and caught Akoya's wrist, and before Akoya could protest, the two of them had vanished in a swirl of sweet-smelling flames.

They reappeared in the middle of what appeared to be a woodworker's shop. Akoya looked around, sizing the place up. As a shop, it was incredibly tidy. The shelves were all perfectly aligned with each other, and their contents neatly placed to make perfectly symmetrical arrangements - a large bowl in the center, perhaps, with stacks of smaller objects arranged mirror style on either side. In fact, Akoya realized, the entire room was arranged so that if you stood in the center and looked at any of the walls, your view would show you a perfectly symmetrical arrangement of objects.

"Interesting place," he murmured. It was, he thought, aesthetically pleasing, in a mathematical sort of way. He could certainly believe that this man was an adherent of the god of order. "Is this where we were supposed to be?"

"This is the place," Ryuu agreed. He started briskly towards the back of the room, where a curtained doorway appeared to lead to the craftsman's workshop. Noises of creation were coming from just out of sight. Akoya followed uncertainly.

"Won't someone see us?" he asked.

"Nah," said Ryuu casually. "Humans never see us unless we want to be seen. Or heard, for that matter. For all this guy knows, we might as well not be here."

Well, that was reassuring. Akoya nodded his understanding and followed Ryuu into the workroom. It was nearly as tidy as the shop was. The piles of wood shavings and sawdust were inevitable, but all the unused tools were hanging neatly on their pegboards, and all the ongoing projects were arranged much the way the finished works were in the front room.

In the midst of all this sat the craftsman himself. He was not what Akoya had been expecting. He looked, in fact, quite ordinary - a bit on the tall and lean side, dull brownish hair, shaggy eyebrows over piercing blue eyes. His eyes were his only really good feature, Akoya thought. Just now, they were fixed intently on the pair of chopsticks he was shaping.

"Still not the same length," he muttered, and went back to whittling one down.

"Here he is," Ryuu announced. "Our leading man."

"He looks ordinary enough to me," Akoya opined. "Anyone ought to be good enough for him."

"You think so, huh?" said Ryuu. "You think you could charm him?"

"Of course I could," said Akoya. "Everyone I meet is charmed by me. I am irresistible."

"Well, let's try an experiment, then," said Ryuu.

He stared at the wall for a moment, as if he could see through it. Then he clucked and made a beckoning motion, as someone might call a dog. A moment later, there was a ringing from the shop door, and Wario Hashida jumped up to answer the call of commerce. Ryuu followed, bringing Akoya with him.

The customer turned out to be a young woman. She was quite pretty - even Akoya was willing to admit that. She had a great deal of golden hair that tumbled in artfully arranged ringlets over her shoulders. She had lovely blue-green eyes that peered out of a sweetly heart-shaped face. Her gown was clearly the latest fashion, and fitted perfectly over her curvaceous figure. To Akoya's discerning eye, her nose was a bit too turned-up at the tip, and her wrists were a bit too wide and bony, but those were minor flaws and easily overlooked. On the whole, she was more than good enough for a humble wood-carver. The man should have been charmed.

He was not. He was polite to her as she asked questions about her wares, but the minute she'd made her purchase and walked out again, he started back to his workshop without a second glance.

"He didn't notice her," Akoya said, feeling mildly offended. "He barely even _looked_ at her. What's wrong with him?"

"Apparently he doesn't like people who are too pretty," said Ryuu.

Akoya stared at him. "That makes no sense."

"Well, he likes to look at them. Who doesn't?" Ryuu replied. "But he doesn't want to marry one. He doesn't like the idea of spending his whole life with someone who makes him feel like a wild boar in comparison." He looked thoughtful. "He doesn't want someone too ugly, either, though. They still have to be good-looking enough that he thinks they're attractive."

Akoya scowled. "So what _does_ he want?"

"That's what we're here to find out," said Ryuu.

So for a while, they simply watched as various customers came in and out of the shop. Ryuu provided a running commentary on the woodworker's thoughts on everyone. The mayor's daughter was too frivolous. The priest was too serious. The baker was too fat, and the seamstress too thin. The gangly innkeeper was too tall, while the herbalist was too short. The blacksmith was too burly, and the candle maker was too frail. The perfumer was too dandified, the swineherd too sloppy. The bookbinder was too clever, and the stonemason was too dull.

"This is hopeless!" Akoya snapped, after the farrier (too hairy) and the fletcher (too bald) had been rejected. "He doesn't like anyone at all. There is absolutely no one good enough for him."

"Maybe," said Ryuu, "and maybe I have an ace up my sleeve. Let's try something."

"What have you got in mind?" Akoya asked.

Ryuu grinned. "A little matchmaking, what else? Come on!"

He caught Akoya's arm again, and again there was the flash of scented flame. When they reappeared, Akoya was nearly bowled over by the change in his surroundings. They had gone from the clean, sweet-smelling serenity of Hashida's shop to the tumult of... what? For a few seconds, Akoya wasn't even sure. There were people rushing about everywhere, talking, laughing, shouting, and rattling pots and pans to create an earsplitting din. The air was hot and steamy, full of the scent of cooking food. A kitchen. They were in a kitchen, and the number of people nearby suggested it was the kitchen of a restaurant. Cooks and servers darted around the two of them, apparently completely unaware that there were gods in their path. Ryuu tugged Akoya to a quieter corner of the kitchen, where a young man sat at a prep table, making something that resembled thick hollow noodles and looking very glum about it.

"Chikuwabu today, chikuwabu yesterday, and probably chikuwabu again tomorrow," he muttered. "I'm going to be making chikuwabu for the rest of my life."

"Here we go," said Ryuu. "Kazutake Chiku. Works at his family restaurant - cooks a little, cleans a little, runs errands, basically a Jack-of-all-trades. What do you think?"

Akoya looked at the young man. He seemed thoroughly unremarkable: brown hair, brown eyes, a forgettable round face, average height, average build, clothing that was neither particularly fine nor especially poor. If Akoya had ever seen such an utterly ordinary man before, he'd probably forgotten about it almost before he'd finished looking at him.

"I think you're out of your mind," said Akoya flatly.

"You think so, huh?" said Ryuu. He looked amused, which only made Akoya more annoyed.

"If this person were any more ordinary he'd be invisible," said Akoya. "Who could possibly want him?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" said Ryuu, clearly unflustered by Akoya's show of temper. "Why don't we find out?"

He ambled over to a nearby wall-mounted shelf, which held an assortment of pots and pans and other cooking implements. There was also a tray of spare chopsticks, waiting to be served up with customers' food. Ryuu inspected them for a moment, made an approving noise, and then began inspecting the shelf.

"What are you doing?" asked Akoya, curiosity overcoming his annoyance.

"Pretty steamy in here," said Ryuu. "That's the sort of thing that makes nails rust and wood rot. Be a shame if this whole shelf were to come crashing down..."

He reached out and gave one of the braces that held up the shelf a quick tap. There was a soft crunching noise, and the end of the shelf gave way, sending the entire tray of chopsticks crashing to the floor. A few of them broke on impact, but most of them retained their integrity for a few seconds before several heavy cooking pots fell on them and smashed them to splinters. A wail of dismay went up from the cooking staff.

"That's just what we didn't need!" a large woman complained. "Right in the middle of the lunch rush, too." She rounded on the young man at the prep table. "Kazutake! Stop what you're doing and go get us some more chopsticks, on the double!"

"Yes, Aunt," he said, bouncing up from his seat. He dashed for the back door.

Ryuu chased after him, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Akoya sauntered after him, taking his time out of sheer perversity. He was more than half convinced that Ryuu was playing some sort of joke on him, and he wasn't about to fall for it. He caught up with Ryuu a little further down the road, where the chikuwabu man had been slowed down by the crowds, and Ryuu had slowed to keep pace with him.

"This is a ridiculous idea," Akoya informed him.

"Your opinion is noted," said Ryuu cheerfully.

They were passing close to the woodworker's shop now. Kazutake didn't appear to notice it, but as they drew nearer, Ryuu leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I bet they have chopsticks in there."

Kazutake stopped walking to turn and stare speculatively at the shop.

"I bet they have chopsticks in there," he said aloud. He started towards the shop.

"That was cheating," said Akoya, as he followed Ryuu inside. The two of them passed easily through the front wall without bothering with niceties like using the door.

Ryuu grinned. "No, that's my job."

The bell over the door emitted a pleasant chime as Kazutake stepped into the shop.

"Coming!" called Wario from the back of the room. He emerged from his workroom, brushing sawdust from his clothes.

Ryuu grinned.

"I love this part," he confided.

He raised both his hands and kissed his palms, then blew a kiss to each of the young men in turn. Akoya could actually see them as two bright sparks that drifted across the room to settle over the men's hearts. They looked up, their eyes met, and for a moment they both froze. Akoya was amazed. If he'd been asked to select the two most ordinary men in the world, he felt he couldn't have gone too far wrong choosing these two, and yet they were staring at each other as if they'd both just seen something straight out of their wildest dreams.

It was the woodworker who broke the silence first.

"Can I, uh... can I help you?" he stammered.

Kazutake smiled at him. "Did you make all these things? They're amazing!"

"That's right," said Wario, cheeks coloring. "I'm Wario Hashida, the proprietor."

He held out a hand, and Kazutake reached out and shook it.

"Kazutake Chiku - I work at the restaurant up the road. I need some chopsticks - a lot of them," said Kazutake. "Can you help?"

"You're in luck," said Wario. "I just finished a big batch of them this morning."

He went back to his workshop and came back with a box of them, which he began counting out into piles on his counter.

"So, you work at a restaurant," he said. "Are you a cook?"

Kazutake shrugged. "Sort of. I do a little of everything - cooking, cleaning, waiting tables, running errands like this. I can turn my hand to just about anything, but I'm not especially good at anything."

He said this in a self-deprecating manner, but it didn't seem to have a negative effect on his new friend. On the contrary, the woodcarver's piercing eyes had gone soft and dreamy. Watching this unfold, Akoya experienced a flash of understanding at last. Wario wasn't looking for someone who was outstanding at anything, he was looking for balance, for symmetry, for someone who had a little bit of everything and not too much of anything.

"He is special," said Akoya softly. "He's extraordinarily ordinary..."

Ryuu grinned. "And nobody's ever noticed him before. As soon as this guy really starts trying to impress him, I can almost guarantee he'll fall like a ton of bricks."

Things certainly did seem to be progressing in that direction. The two young man had finished counting out the chopsticks and were working on agreeing on a price.

"How about this?" said Kazutake. "If you'll come down on the price a little, I'll throw in a free lunch - all the noodles you can eat."

Wario grinned. "It's a deal. Do you mind if I walk back with you? I can help you carry these."

"I'd like that," said Kazutake.

"Great," said Wario. "Just give me a minute to lock up..."

Ryuu turned to Akoya with a smile. "I think that takes care of that. Time to go tell Aurite he owes me."

Akoya nodded distractedly. He almost didn't notice when Ryuu caught his wrist again, and the two of them teleported back to the heavenly city. The two of them reappeared back where they'd started, standing in the middle of a flower-lined street. Ryuu released Akoya's arm and stepped back to regard him thoughtfully.

"So, how do you like my job?" he asked.

With perfect honesty, Akoya said, "It was interesting. You've given me a lot to think about."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Fish Stories

Somewhere deep, deep down, far below the normal levels of reality, there was a dark river. It rushed along endlessly, flowing from nowhere to nowhere, making scarcely a sound as it rolled over the dark rocks. On the pebbly bank of this dark river sat a little green hedgehog.

"Hey," it said, splashing a paw in the water. "Hireashi! Come on, get out! Something's up, da!"

For a moment, there was no response. The ripples made by his paw rolled slowly across the nearly still surface of the river and lapped against the far bank. Somewhere overhead, a single drop of water slipped from the end of a stalactite and fell almost soundlessly into the greater body of water below it. Then the surface rippled for a third time, this time when a bubble rose up from the murky depths and burst. Several more followed in quick succession, and then at last, a scaly face rose from the surface.

"Whaddaya want, Zundar?" asked the fish irritably. "I was _sleeping_."

"Well, this will wake you up, da!" said Zundar. "Do you remember the boy?"

Hireashi glared at him. "What boy? There are a lot of boys."

"The one our master wanted! The one he asked us to keep an eye on!" Zundar snapped.

"Oh, yeah, that one," said Hireashi. He rubbed at one of his bulbous eyes with a fin. "So did you find him? Where did he go?"

"He's dead, da!"

"Dead!" the fish exclaimed. "He can't be dead!"

"Well, he is," Zundar said testily. "I made sure of that before I came here."

"Okay, okay." Hireashi swam back and forth, sounding harried. "That's not a big problem. We can work around this. We just have to figure out what level of the underworld he's in, and then we'll just nip down there and..."

"He's not in an underworld," said Zundar. "The gods have taken him."

Hireashi emitted a string of swearwords that were mercifully drowned out as he dipped underwater, so that his words came out as bubbles. Zundar paced up and down the banks of the river, trying to hold in his annoyance. Eventually, Hireashi bobbed to the surface again, swimming around and around in thoughtful circles.

"All right, let's get this straight," he said. "What do you mean when you say the gods have taken him?"

"They made him one of them! He's a god!" Zundar barked. "Which means our master's plan is completely foiled."

"Maybe. Maybe not," said Hireashi. "I mean, this is bad but we can still deal with it. He hasn't gotten married yet, has he?"

Zundar's nose twitched thoughtfully. No one had thought to share that particular piece of information with him. "I don't think so..."

"Then there's still a chance," said Hireashi. "We just have to keep an eye on him as best we can. He can't stay in the Heavenly City all the time - he has to come down to earth eventually. We'll get him then."

"Unless he gets married," said Zundar darkly.

"He won't," said Hireashi. "Who'd want to put up with him? Just get back up there and keep your beady little eyes peeled. I'll make sure the boss knows what's up."

"Fine," said Zundar, with a touch of relief. He really hadn't wanted to explain to their master how things had gone wrong. "But you had better be right about this, da!"

"Of course I'm right," said the fish complacently. "When have I ever been wrong?"

* * *

Io had thought it seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, Ryuu had spent the afternoon with Akoya earlier, so now it was obviously his own turn. It kept things fair, that way. He had therefore invited Akoya to visit him, and the invitation had been duly accepted. At first, things had gone more or less the way they had the last time, with Io proudly showing off his treasure trove to be admired, but somewhere along the line, Akoya had become taken with a chess set made of gold and silver, inlaid with a variety of gemstones. Not only was it beautiful and valuable, but it turned out that Akoya was a skilled player and rarely had the opportunity to exercise his talents. Io had admitted that he was in the same boat. Ryuu wasn't fond of such quiet pursuits, and Io didn't often get out to socialize with anyone who was. He had been only too happy to bring out a table so they could play.

That had been several hours ago. At this point, Akoya was leading three games to two, and the two of them were talking about literature.

"Really?" Io was saying. "I would have thought you'd have enjoyed his works, if only for the subject matter."

"Oh, the subject matter is fine," said Akoya airily, "and some of his earlier works are tolerable as light reading, but his later work is unbearable."

"You don't think it's well-written?" asked Io. "I mean, I don't like it either, but I want to hear your take on it."

"It's not that his work isn't well-written," said Akoya. "It's just that he's so _pleased_ with himself. You can practically hear him at your elbow pointing out his own cleverness to you. It's like trying to admire someone's garden while the gardener stands in front of all the really interesting plants telling you about how much work it was to grow them."

Io smiled. "I think I agree with you. I've met the man, and he's exactly the same way in person."

"That's right, I suppose you would have. Perhaps you'll introduce him to me someday," said Akoya. He smiled slyly. "I promise I won't be rude to him."

Io laughed. "No, but you'll let him know exactly what you think of him all the same."

"I can't be held responsible if someone happens to read things into my words that I didn't say," said Akoya, raising his chin. Then he broke out into a smile. "Did you ever read that play he wrote?"

"Only once," said Io, shaking his head. "I think that's all anyone ever did."

"Oh, I don't know. It's rather amusing if you tackle it from the right angle," said Akoya. He slumped dramatically in his seat and declaimed, "Oh, most changeable moon of my heart, even now thou dost shine most brightly even as thou wanest..."

Both of them began to laugh.

"Oh, dear," said Akoya, wiping at his eyes, "that was so undignified of me."

"Don't apologize," said Io. "I like hearing you laugh."

Akoya bowed his head in what Io was sure was a practiced gesture of modesty, which in this case probably stemmed from a disinclination to let the conversation get personal. This suspicion was only confirmed in Io's mind when Akoya made a blatant change of subject.

"Did I tell you?" he remarked. "My apartment has been changing shape."

"Has it?" answered Io politely. "I thought it might."

Akoya nodded. "When I started, I'm positive I had only the bedroom, the sitting room, and the bath. Then the other day I was thinking that I missed my music lessons, and I turned around and there was a door to a music room full of instruments. They even play themselves if I ask them to. And then I got to thinking that it would be nice to practice my fencing, and suddenly I had a splendid workout room, complete with cloth dummies that get up and spar with me on command. Then this morning, I got up and found the loveliest solarium full of flowering plants. I don't even remember wanting one. It was just there."

"That's the nature of the Heavenly City," said Io. "The space you occupy belongs to you, and its shape is dictated mainly by what you want or need, or a general reflection of your character. You seem to have a special bond with flowers - that's probably where the solarium came from. The music room might tie into your position as god of beauty, not just because you wanted it. I don't know about the fencing, though."

Akoya smiled, looking rather amused. "Ah, that's one of my little secrets. It's part of my daily regimen. I've always kept myself in condition that way."

 _And protected yourself,_ Io thought. He remembered again how Akoya twitched whenever someone seemed like they wanted to touch him. Surely he hadn't had so many admirers without having at least a few who didn't take a polite "no" for an answer. Of course he'd wanted to be able to defend himself, and probably had at times. Even in times like this, when Akoya was doing his best to look soft and languid, Io was not fooled. Today, Akoya had pulled his hair into a loose braid, wound through with strands of pearls, with a matching pearl circlet resting on his brow. He'd adopted the fashion that most of the gods favored - loose shirt and trousers in a pale color worn under brightly colored robes. His were rose-colored silk, a little bit darker than his hair, embroidered with silver thread and more pearls. Rather than sitting in an actual chair, he'd draped himself gracefully over a divan, looking as supple as a gauze scarf. Io knew how much strength it took to hold such a pose for any length of time, though, and Akoya had been there for hours. Granted, being a god gave him almost unlimited stamina, but he'd assumed the position with all the grace of one who was used to it. Io gave him a measuring look, noticing how one sandaled foot peeped from the hem of Akoya's robe to dangle with studied casualness over the edge of the divan. Even the man's _toes_ were perfect. It was entirely unfair.

"It's always good to know how to defend yourself," he said aloud. "We're safe enough here, but any time we venture into the mortal world, there's always a chance we'll encounter demons."

"Ryuu didn't mention that, when he brought me there," said Akoya, looking mildly affronted.

"Oh, you were safe enough with him around," said Io reassuringly. "Ryuu is good at looking out for himself. He's got more talents than just finding partners for people."

"His ability to play matchmaker is remarkable," Akoya murmured. "He seems to be able to find a suitable mate for almost anyone."

"He can. He prides himself on it," said Io, feeling rather proud himself. He enjoyed seeing his beloved's talents recognized.

"Indeed," said Akoya. He found a strand of hair that had escaped its braid and twined it around his finger. Anyone else would have looked disheveled with their hair coming loose like that, but he managed to make it look charming. "I wonder, though... if he can do that, why doesn't he just..." He waved a hand vaguely. "...solve my predicament for me?"

Io raised an eyebrow. "You mean, why doesn't he cut through all this courtship business by just making you fall in love with someone appropriate?"

"Well, yes," said Akoya. "For that matter, if he's interested in me himself, why is he dragging things out?"

"Because it doesn't work like that," said Io. "He's just what you called him: a matchmaker. He watches people, sees where the greatest potential is, and he creates opportunities for them to meet. He whispers suggestions. He gives encouragement. He never forces anyone. Sometimes it takes longer than other times for him to get a match to work, and sometimes even with his best efforts, people can still refuse to pursue love for the sake of money, or social status, or religious convictions, or any number of other reasons. People still have free will, after all."

"I see," said Akoya thoughtfully. "I did wonder if he might be... doing something."

Io's smile was wry. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Akoya didn't answer directly, but a distinct reddish tinge rose in his cheeks.

"Well, don't feel embarrassed," said Io. "He has that effect on nearly everyone. It does tend to take your breath away if you aren't braced for it."

Akoya smiled a bit. "You must enjoy being married to him."

"It has its moments," Io agreed. "Would you feel better knowing he said he enjoyed it?"

"Enjoyed what?" Akoya asked.

"Kissing you. He said I ought to try it."

Now why had he said that? He shouldn't have been thinking like that, not in the middle of a conversation about how wonderful his husband was. He'd never flirted with anyone but Ryuu before. He'd never really been attracted to anyone but Ryuu before. Really, what more could he want out of a relationship? Ryuu was a good friend and a fantastic lover, and Io couldn't imagine life without him. But he'd been enjoying having someone else to talk to, someone who shared his interests in a way Ryuu did not, and he couldn't deny the fact that Akoya was ridiculously pretty. If the offer was not "instead of" but "in addition to"...

 _Isn't it greedy to want more than I've already got? But that's my job, isn't it? I'm supposed to want everything..._

"Did he really?" Akoya looked at him speculatively. "Then I suppose you should do as he says."

That wasn't the response Io had been expecting. He regarded Akoya a moment to see if he was serious. Akoya watched him in turn, his expression pleasant and unreadable.

 _How do I get myself into these messes?_ he asked himself, and he leaned across the table and kissed him.

He really hadn't known what to expect. He had exactly one point of reference for what kissing was like, and that was Ryuu, who was hardly what anyone would call normal in that regard. Io had been prepared to be disappointed, and perhaps terribly embarrassed. He had more than half a mind just to make this a quick chaste peck and pull away before anything could go wrong. Somehow, though, Akoya's hands ended up cupping his face, and he found himself being pulled in closer until he gave in and relaxed into the kiss. Up close, Akoya smelled of flowers, as if all the gardens in the world had come together in one place. His skin and hair were the softest Io had ever touched. If Ryuu's heat was an all-consuming passion, Akoya's was the warmth of a spring day - the kind of day when everything felt fresh and new and you felt certain you could do anything. It was an exhilarating feeling.

Akoya was the first to pull away again.

"Well," he said, "that satisfies my curiosity. Yours as well, I hope?"

"Ah... yes," said Io, still feeling rather befuddled.

"Good," said Akoya. "Then on that note..." He reached out to one of the chess pieces and placed it firmly on a new square. "Checkmate."

Io stared down in surprise at the configuration of game pieces. Akoya slid serenely off his divan and stood.

"Thank you for the hospitality," he said.

He gave Io a smile before disappearing. Io simply frowned, staring at the place where Akoya had been. That last smile might have meant almost anything - it gave no clue at all as to how Akoya was feeling.

But then, he supposed that was only fair. At the moment, Io had no idea how to feel, either.

* * *

Aurite surveyed his desk with a look of quiet satisfaction. Things seemed to be coming along at last. For the last couple of hours, he'd had Akoya in his office, filling out paperwork, which seemed to have made everyone happy. Aurite was happy because it meant that things were now that much closer to being properly organized. Akoya, on the other hand, was happy because most of the questions involved things that _he_ wanted. He was a god now, and that meant he had decisions to make - what days he wanted his festivals on, what sorts of temples should be built for him, who could and could not become his priests, what their rituals would involve, what rules his worshipers should follow, and so on and so forth. Not everything had been settled immediately, of course - not even Aurite expected that - but at least the things he had immediate opinions on had been written down. The two of them had approved the selection of a High Preistess - a pretty young woman named Akemi who had once been one of Akoya's maids, and who had now volunteered for the position of chief worshiper. Akoya had already gone off to relay to her the first of what would doubtless be many edicts. Aurite was actually smiling a little as he filed away the paperwork. It was good to see Akoya beginning to take his duties seriously at last. That had been part of his bargain, and the fact that he hadn't been fulfilling it had irked Aurite considerably. As for the other half of the bargain... well, he had some ideas of how that was going, and he was satisfied with the progress thus far.

He was still mulling over the peculiar turn that particular plan had taken when he heard a knock at his door.

"Now what?" he demanded. If that was Akoya coming to complain about something...

"Got a minute?" asked a voice on the other side of the door. "We've got something we want to show you."

"Oh, it's you," said Aurite. "All right, come in."

The door swung open, and Vesta and Sulfur trooped in together. Aurite regarded them with some interest, wondering just what they wanted him for. Their expressions suggested that this was not, as he might have hoped, good news.

"Please, sit down," Aurite told them. He gestured to two straight-backed chairs, which obligingly scooted closer so his two colleagues could sit across from him. They sat, looking ill-at-ease. Vesta sat slumped forward with his elbows propped on his knees, while Sulfur sat stiffly on the edge of his chair, hands folded primly in his lap. Aurite frowned a little. Sulfur always tended to be a little stiff with people outside the comfort of his own domain, but one rarely saw Vesta doing anything but exuding confidence.

"What can I do for you?" Aurite asked, when they showed no signs of speaking.

"It may be that we can do something for you," said Sulfur. "Did you know Akoya is under a curse?"

Aurite stared at him. "He can't be. I'd have noticed."

"Well, he is," said Vesta. "We talked it over, Io and I, and we both thought there was something weird about the way people just fall all over him. We started looking into his history."

Sulfur nodded, pulling out one of his ubiquitous mirrors, which he placed on the desk in front of Aurite.

"I had a chat with my colleague in the Land of the Peaceful Dead," he explained, "and she let me have a talk with Akoya's mother. She was a bit reluctant, but in the end, she gave me some interesting information."

Aurite leaned in closer to look into the mirror. Its surface showed him a young woman, probably in her early twenties at most, but plain and dowdy, unattractive despite her youth, and the expression on her face was one of resigned misery. She was clearly pregnant. Aurite frowned, remembering. He had judged her less than two decades ago - practically yesterday, by divine terms. Life had dealt her a hard hand, and she'd coped with it stolidly enough as far as he could tell - had never tried to rise above it, either, but that wasn't a crime in his book. He wouldn't have been shocked if she'd tried inflicting curses on her philandering husband, but as far as he knew, she'd doted on her son and never would have knowingly allowed harm to come to him. Aurite watched as she walked slowly by the side of a river, apparently lost in thought.

Suddenly, a gust of wind snatched the hat from her head. She gave a dismayed cry as it sailed away, and she made a clumsy grab at it. Aurite felt that the hat was no great loss - a floppy wide-brimmed thing with far too many ribbons and silk flowers on it. The loss of it seemed to be one thing too many, however, and as it splashed into the river and began to sink, the woman burst into tears.

Then something happened that made Aurite jerk back in surprise. A large goldfish surfaced next to the hat, seized its brim in his mouth, and began hauling it to shore. When it had gone as far as it could, it tossed the sodden hat up on the bank with a little flick before settling itself in the mud, half-in and half out of the water. The woman stared at it, clearly amazed.

"You... you brought my hat back," she stammered.

"Well, yeah," said the fish. "I mean, it's an ugly hat, but you sounded pretty upset about it. I figured I'd do my good deed for the day, you know what I mean?"

The woman's eyes turned suspicious. "Don't talk to me. I know what you are. Fish don't talk - you're a demon."

The fish's round eyes went even wider, somehow conveying a look of hurt innocence.

"What, me? No way. You see any horns? Any glowing eyes? Any fangs? Nah, I'm a wishing fish - I grant wishes, and it looks to me like you're a lady that could use a wish. For real! I'm willing to grant you one wish, whatever you want. A heap of gold, a flying pony, your very own castle by the sea, you just name it and it's yours."

She frowned. "There's go to be a catch."

"What? There's no catch," said the fish. "I'm just that nice a guy. But hey, if you don't want a wish, that's no scales off my nose."

He turned and made to leave. The woman took a few quick steps towards the shore, reaching out a hand in an apparently involuntary gesture.

"Wait," she said. "Can you... can you make me beautiful?"

"Oh, sure, that's easy," said the fish. "Nothing to it. I mean, if that's _really_ what you want to waste a wish on. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have that flying pony instead? Ain't nobody gonna be looking at your face when you're riding a flying pony, and it sure makes it easier to get around."

She shook her head. "No. I'm just so _tired_ of being ugly. All the women snicker at me, the men never look at me, my husband can barely stand to be in the same room with me... He thinks I don't know that he's cheating on me, but I do. I'm not stupid. Everyone thinks that because I'm ugly I must be stupid, too, but I'm not. I just want people to stop looking at me like there's something wrong with me - like I'm not even a person..."

"Sure, sure, I can do that," said the fish soothingly. "No problem. Easiest thing in the world. But, you know, there's one thing you aren't taking into account."

"What?"

The fish looked pointedly at her midsection. "You're gonna have a kid, aren't you? Hey, you don't have to answer - you look like you're going to pop any second. I could make you look like whatever you like, sure, but that won't change what your kid is going to look like, and let's face it: your kid is going to look just like you. Do you really want to put your baby through all that?"

Aurite saw the woman's hands go to her belly, and his own hands tightened in anger. She was being manipulated, and there was no doubt in Kinshiro's mind that she was going to fall for it. Being a primordial force, he'd never had a mother of his own, but he'd watched humanity long enough to understand that a woman might do anything for the sake of her child. The meekest, sweetest doormat of a woman could turn into an apparition fit to terrify a hardened warrior if her baby's well-being was on the line. There was no doubt in Kinshiro's mind that this woman felt the same way. Even as he watched, emotions flashed across her face: resentment, stubbornness, dawning realization, resolution.

"No," she whispered.

"That's right," the fish crooned. "Okay, so your life stinks, and that's too bad, but what's done is done, right? Your kid has a whole life ahead of them. You should give them the life they deserve. You can make sure they don't suffer like you did."

"You can do that?" she asked, her voice small.

The fish nodded. "That's right. I can fix it so your child isn't just beautiful - they'll be the most beautiful person on earth - maybe even the most beautiful who ever lived. People will come from miles around just to get a look at them. There's just one little price."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"They'll never marry any man or woman. No one on earth will ever be good enough for them."

The woman considered this a moment. Her mouth pressed itself into a firm line.

"Being married hasn't done me any good," she said. "As long as she won't be alone..."

"Like I said, people are going to be lining up just to say hello," the fish promised.

"Then yes, I make the bargain," said the woman. She tentatively held out a hand, and the fish curled a flipper around one of her fingers and shook it.

"Pleasure doin' business with you, lady," he said. With a flip of his tail, he turned a backflip and dove down into the river.

Aurite pushed the mirror away with a disgusted gesture.

"If I ever get my hands on that fish..." he muttered. "It wasn't a girl, was it? She thought she was going to have a daughter, but she had a son. Akoya."

Sulfur nodded, tucking the mirror up one of his sleeves. "So it would seem. Now do you understand our concern?"

Aurite nodded. "And I see now why I didn't catch it sooner. The fish tricked her into promising on behalf of her child, so he wouldn't bear any blame that I could see, and she didn't promise or ask anything that was actually wrong. The world is full of people who don't get married, and as our friend Akoya would be the first to tell us, there's no law against being beautiful."

"But this isn't your everyday garden-variety good looks," said Vesta. "It's the kind of thing that messes with people's heads. It's too subtle to hit anyone who wouldn't have already been inclined that way, but the ones who do get taken by it go a little crazy."

"I understand," said Aurite. "That proviso - the one that says he'll never marry a man or woman - I believe that may be our way out. I doubt that fish planned this scheme on his own, and I'm sure he hasn't got the power to pull off something like this without help. I think there's a greater demon behind all this, and he planned to take advantage of that loophole. After all, a demon isn't technically a man or a woman."

Vesta's's eyes widened. "You mean some demon set all this up just so he could force Akoya to marry them? _Ick!_ "

"Even so," Aurite agreed. "Though in this case, I believe our demon may have outsmarted themselves. The curse, such as it is, would be primed to break as soon as Akoya is married, and gods are no more men and women than demons are. Once he has made his choice and taken his vows, the curse will be broken and the unnatural fascination he holds over others will fade. He will still be attractive, but not irresistibly so."

"So we just keep doing as we have been," Sulfur summarized. "Well, that's reassuring."

"Your place is to keep an eye on him and encourage him to conclude his courtship as quickly as possible," said Aurite to both of them. "As for me, I will be looking into the identity and location of this demon. I don't like people playing tricks like this, and when I find him..."

His hands clenched, and for a moment there was a suggestion of a golden bow in the air in front of him, as the thought of what he was planning to do called the essence of his favored weapon to him.

"Tell us all about it when you get back," said Vesta. He stood up. "Are we all done here?"

"I believe so, yes," said Aurite. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"It was the least we could do," said Sulfur politely.

The two of them faded out, leaving Aurite alone in his office, feeling far less satisfied than he had before. Blasted demons. Some of them were getting entirely too sneaky. He was going to have to start paying a lot more attention to the things they were doing. He would start by paying attention to anything that might bring him closer to finding the demon responsible for this mess. When he found it - which he was certain he would - that demon wouldn't be planning a wedding. Oh, no, it was going to be planning a funeral.


	6. Potential

Akoya returned to the Heavenly City in a reasonably good mood. It was rather reassuring to know that someone on earth had missed him. Now he was on his way back to Aurite's office, prepared to let him know that everything had gone smoothly and that the appropriate wheels had been set in motion. It seemed to him that Aurite was the sort of person who would appreciate that kind of report. Akoya ambled along the halls of the palace, thinking about very little except what he planned to do with the rest of his day. Then he rounded a corner and saw Ryuu at the far end of a hall.

His first response was one of pleased surprise. He hadn't expected to encounter anyone he knew, but it seemed to him now that it would be a pleasant thing to stop and chat with him for a while, perhaps see if he was interested in taking a walk with him. However, before Akoya could start moving towards him, Ryuu stopped walking and turned around, in the manner of a man who has just realized he's gotten ahead of his companion. Sure enough, a moment later Io came around the corner to join him. Ryuu laughed and said something that Akoya was too far away to hear, but Io smile and gave Ryuu a playful shove. Ryuu responded by leaning in and kissing Io's cheek. Io said something - probably something mock-scolding, judging by his expression - and Ryuu simply laughed and kissed him again, on the lips this time. Io didn't push him away, and after a second or three, Ryuu pulled away and caught hold of both Io's hands, tugging him into an alcove where they could have a little more privacy. Akoya turned sharply away, suddenly filled with a complete disinclination to talk to either of them.

 _How disgraceful,_ he told himself. His heart was racing, his throat aching and tight. He clenched his fists, blinking rapidly to clear his suddenly blurry vision. _Carrying on like that, right out in public where people can see them..._

He stormed down the hall, paying little attention to where he was going. He didn't know where he wanted to go. He only knew he didn't want to be where he was. He didn't want to be anywhere in the Heavenly City, or in the underworld, not when there was a chance of walking into another scene like that.

That left earth. He stepped out of the Heavenly City into a swirl of flower petals, and reappeared again standing in the middle of an earthly street. It didn't matter much to him which one it was, only that it wasn't a city he knew well and that meant he wouldn't see anyone he knew there, and they weren't going to see him. He strode invisibly through the town streets, letting the crowds of strangers flow around him without ever noticing he was there. It was almost soothing, being invisible. He might be a god, one of the most powerful beings in existence, but like this it was easy for him to pretend he didn't even exist.

He didn't know how long he'd walked like that, locked in a state of not-thinking, simply moving and watching the world around him, when he caught a snatch of conversation in tones he almost recognized. He stopped walking, puzzled. This town was strange to him, so how could he be recognizing anyone? Letting curiosity overcome his malaise, he started moving again, in the direction of the voice.

He found himself on one of the side streets, a little quieter and less crowded than the main street he'd been traveling. There were more houses and fewer shops here, and the people moved at an amble instead of a rush. Two of these people, Akoya realized, were ambling side by side, deeply engrossed in an animated conversation. He realized instantly why they had sounded familiar. These were the woodworker and the chikuwabu boy he had visited with Ryuu a week or two ago.

"...so this guy," Kazutake was saying, "kept repeating 'udon' and I thought he was asking if I was _done_." He laughed, cheeks red. "I was so embarrassed."

Wario laughed too. "You really do have to deal with some characters, don't you?"

"Sometimes," Kazutake agreed. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Not at all," Wario insisted. "I like listening to you. You never bore me."

Kazutake's blush deepened. "You're the first one who's ever said something like that to me. Everyone thinks I'm boring."

"Not to me," Wario insisted. "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Really?" asked Kazutake, eyes bright.

"Absolutely," his companion replied. "You know, I was really lonely before I met you. I asked the gods to send me someone to keep me company. I think that must have been you. I've been really happy since I met you."

"I'm happy too," said Kazutake. "I've never had a friend like you before."

There was a pause before Wario asked softly, "Just friends?"

Kazutake stopped walking. The two of them stood and looked into each other's eyes, and Akoya watched as realization bloomed there - realization, and a burgeoning expression of joy. He didn't listen to any more of what they said. It was enough just to see their faces. They looked so _happy_...

Akoya turned away, unable to stand watching anymore. There was no comfort here on earth, no more than anywhere else. Defeated, he returned to his rooms, where he collapsed onto the sofa and curled up into a miserable ball.

 _They're so happy. How are they so happy?_ Those two were, so far as he could tell, as ordinary as paving stones. They weren't particularly handsome, or intelligent, or anything really. They were just two everyday people, and yet somehow finding each other made all the difference in the world. Somehow, they had found something to love in each other. And yet, here he was - educated, sophisticated, powerful, immortal, more beautiful than anyone who had ever lived, and no one had ever looked at him that way before. They had admired him, yes, and longed for him, but only as they might yearn for a pretty bauble they could put on a shelf and admire. No one had ever loved him the way those two loved each other, or the way Ryuu and Io loved each other. He might have been able to delude himself for a while that they might, but that had been when he'd only been meeting Ryuu and Io one at a time. Seeing them alone, he'd been able to convince himself at their interest in him was genuine, but seeing them together..

Unbidden, the image came back to his mind of the two of them in the hallway, laughing and kissing with the ease of long familiarity. There was such clear trust there, a sure knowledge that they were there for each other. They didn't need him and never would. Nobody needed him. He could just vanish and no one would really care.

There was a knock on the door, and an all too familiar voice said, "Akoya? Are you in there?"

"Go away!" Akoya shouted back.

There was a pause. Io said more quietly, "Akoya, are you all right?"

"I said go away! I don't want you here!" He seized a pillow and threw it at the door.

The door opened anyway, and Io slipped inside. Akoya considered throwing another pillow at him and realized he didn't have the energy for it. He settled for pointedly turning his back on Io and pretending he wasn't there.

"Akoya? Did something happen?" Io asked gently.

Akoya's head snapped up again. "Yes, something happened! This is all your fault - you and that stupid husband of yours! It's his fault I'm feeling this way now! He's the one who showed me what I'm missing, and I'm never going to have it! I wouldn't have even known I wanted it if he hadn't gotten involved. If he'd been doing his job... he's supposed to find someone who loves me! That's what he's for, so why doesn't he do it? Why does everyone else get to be happy but me? Why do I have to suffer like this? Why did you have to get me into this? I could have stayed home and everything could have gone on the way it used to be and I never would have known what I was missing. Why did you do this to me?" He beat his fist against the arm of the sofa. "I hate you! I hate _everyone_! Why won't they all just leave me alone?"

He was aware that he was crying - harsh, choking sobs, with tears spilling down his cheeks. His hair was in disarray, his voice was cracking, and his nose was clogged. He'd never felt so ugly in his life.

 _I hate myself. I should never have been born..._

And there it was at last: the truth he had been avoiding for so long. Behind his lovely facade, he knew, was a vain, self-centered man who manipulated others for his pleasure, who used their adulation to distract him from his own self-loathing, and the more he manipulated and used them, the more he hated himself for it. It was an endless spiral staircase that had finally collapsed underneath him and let him plunge into despair.

 _Of course no one loves me. I don't deserve it._

He was brought out of his self-pity by the touch of something soft on his face. He focused his eyes and realized that Io was gently dabbing at his face with a silk handkerchief. It was pale purple, with violets embroidered in the corner, and a froth of lace around the edges. He blinked at it. Io gave him a small smile.

"I can do handkerchiefs, if they're expensive enough," he said. "Just don't ever ask me for a dish towel or a hearthrug."

Akoya accepted it hesitantly. "Thank you," he said. He dabbed at his eyes. "I must look frightful..."

"No, you don't," said Io. "You even look pretty when you cry. It's completely unfair. You could at least have the decency to have your eyes go red like normal people."

Akoya dabbed at his eyes and blew his nose, then sat twisting the handkerchief in his hands. He looked down at it, not at Io, as he said, "I don't actually hate you."

"I don't hate you either," said Io. "I don't love you, but I don't hate you. I'd like to think that we're friends."

"Well, I suppose that's something." Akoya's voice sounded bitter, even in his own ears.

Io sighed. "May I sit next to you?"

Akoya shrugged. Io settled down next to him on the sofa. Akoya sulkily kept his back turned towards him, but after a moment, he felt a gentle touch that made him half-turn again. Io, he realized, had pulled a golden comb out of nowhere and was putting Akoya's disheveled hair back in order. His touch was very delicate, never snagging or pulling, and the rhythm of it was soothing. Almost against his will, Akoya felt himself start to relax again.

"You're good at that," he said grudgingly.

"Thank you," said Io. "Sometimes I do this for Ryuu, when he's feeling stressed." He sighed. "It really should be him giving you this talk, not me. I'm not so good at explaining emotions."

Akoya frowned. "I'm still angry with him."

"I know. That's why I'm still here and not rushing to fetch him," said Io. "Look, can you stand some straight talk right now? Because I'm not very good at sugar-coating things."

"I suppose," said Akoya. Really, he thought, how much worse could he feel?

"Well, I know what you want to hear is that this will all come out right, that true love takes time, and if you keep waiting and hoping the right person will come along," said Io, "but I'm not sure that's good advice in this case. The fact is, you _are_ self-centered, and it's difficult to love someone who only thinks about themselves."

"I'd already figured that out, thank you," said Akoya tartly.

"Well, that's good," said Io. He set his comb aside and began braiding up Akoya's hair. "Do you know what I would suggest you do?"

"What?" Akoya asked warily.

"I'd suggest you do your job."

Akoya blinked. "Come again?"

"Well, think about it. When Aurite offered you immortality, he set two conditions. One was that you choose two consorts. You already seem to be giving that serious thought. But how much have you given the other condition? How much time have you spent on earth doing your godly duties?"

"I appointed a high priestess this morning," Akoya offered.

"That's a start," said Io, "but it's really not enough. You have to do the real work yourself. Trust me, having a job to do will make you feel better. I know this is the sort of thing a god of prosperity is supposed to say, but it's true - work is a tonic for many ills. It will give you something to talk about with people. Besides, don't you get bored just hanging around all day?"

"I suppose there is that," Akoya admitted.

"Of course," said Io. He produced a mother-of-pearl hair clip and neatly fastened it to the end of Akoya's braid. "There. You're immaculate once more."

Akoya got up to inspect himself in the mirror. Io was right. His face showed no signs of his earlier tantrum, and his hair was smooth and perfect.

"Well," he said, "if you really think it's a good idea..."

"Do you have any better ones?" Io answered, without mockery.

"No, I don't," Akoya admitted. He fumbled at the much-abused handkerchief he was still clutching in one hand. "Do you want this back?"

"Keep it," said Io. "I have more."

"Thank you," Akoya replied. "You are... a good friend."

The words felt strange to say. He had never really had any friends before, good or otherwise, and yet he had no doubt that what he'd just said was true. Io was his friend, and he was clearly a good one.

 _Even if he doesn't love me._

* * *

For the third time that day, Akoya went to earth. The first time it had been to meet with someone. The second time, it had been to get away from someone. Now it was to accomplish a purpose, and for that, he wanted a very particular venue. In his human life, he had never been particularly interested in the great outdoors. He would go for a walk around his garden, to get a bit of exercise and to enjoy the flowers, and occasionally to give himself a backdrop against which he could pose for his admirers, but anything outside the orderly confines of human habitation was right out of his comfort zone. The wilderness was full of dirt and bugs and worse things. There were twigs to catch and tear at your clothing and all sorts of things that left stains. It was not the sort of place he would have ventured for his own enjoyment.

Today, though, privacy mattered more than cleanliness. He needed to get an idea of how his new powers really worked, and he wanted to do that in a place where there was no one around to see him. To that end, he found himself a lonely valley out in the middle of a mountain range, a little pocket among the peaks where he doubted any human being had ever set foot. If they had, they had come and gone without leaving any sign. All that was here were a lot of trees, a few tumbled boulders, and a little glen in the middle of it all with the muddy remains of what had once been a spring. Akoya stood at the spring's edge and looked around thoughtfully. Yes, this was a good place to begin. If he could work out how to make this place beautiful, he would know he'd gotten the hang of it.

 _Now, where to start..._

The grass at his feet rippled in a small breeze. It wasn't very interesting, even as grass went - tough and scrubby and a bit yellow around the edges.

 _Flowers. That's what this place needs._

It seemed like the perfect place to start. He apparently had some sort of affinity for them, and this place would definitely look better if it had some flowers growing in it. It ought to have flowers. It needed flowers. He could _feel_ the potential for flowers, now that he thought of it, the way he might feel a coin that had slipped to the bottom of his purse. He wanted flowers. It was his will that there should be flowers, and in such matters, his word was law. Akoya felt the world shift slightly, as if a heavy weight he'd been pushing on had started to move, and he looked around to see that amid the blades of grass, there were now a lot of tiny white and yellow flowers peeping out. Akoya smiled slightly.

 _I can do this._

For the next several hours, he experimented. He soon learned that to create anything, even something so small as a pebble, was a tremendous effort, but to alter or rearrange things that were already there was a comparatively simple matter. By the time he was done practicing, he'd managed to get the spring flowing again, and the little glade was filled with butterflies flitting among a rainbow of flowers. He felt he'd done excellent work, but the real test was still to come. Determinedly, he left his private retreat and returned to the village.

He arrived in the middle of the town square, and sat on the roof of the village well, looking down at humanity and considering his next move. As he understood it, his job as god of beauty was not just to beautify things, but to encourage people to notice. It would not, after all, do for him to create a gorgeous rainbow only to have no one look up at it.

 _Better start with something easy,_ he decided.

He scanned the streets until he saw a likely target, eventually selecting a middle-aged woman tromping along with her arms full of groceries. Akoya made a little gesture, and a warm breeze brushed her face. She glanced up, pausing her steps long enough to gaze at the spire of the local temple. Its burnished steeple gleamed against the clear blue sky, and the stained glass windows glittered in the afternoon sunlight. A smile crept across the woman's face as she gazed up at it, and when she began walking again, there was a spring in her step that hadn't been there before. Akoya smiled too, feeling absurdly proud of himself.

 _This is going to be fun._

So for the rest of the afternoon, he flitted around town, pausing wherever the mood struck him to brighten up someone's day. At first, he focused his energies on flowers, jewels, fine clothes, all the things he himself found most beautiful, but that quickly grew boring. It was too easy to get people to notice something that was blatantly beautiful. Instead, he made it a game to see how many people he could coax into admiring quite ordinary things. Could he get someone to notice the way the clouds reflected in that puddle? How about the iridescent glints off that raven's wings? What about the rich shade of green of that particular patch of moss - could he coax someone into noticing that? Was it possible to make someone notice the pattern of light and dark bricks in the street when she had walked over them every day for years?

And the answer, as it turned out, was _yes_. Wherever Akoya went, people stopped what they were caught up in and noticed the world around them. A bored clerk looked up from his labors to watch the golden motes of dust dancing in a beam of light, and went back to his work with renewed vigor. A young woman, standing shyly at the fringes of a party, suddenly had her hat snatched off her head by a vagrant wind, and the young men whose eyes were drawn by her cry of alarm suddenly found themselves noticing how long and glossy her hair was, how enticingly smooth her shoulders were, and suddenly she was surrounded by admirers eager to return the wayward hat. An old man living on the edge of town found himself looking at his wife, as she patiently peeled a basket of potatoes, and found himself remembering how lovely she'd been in her youth, and thinking that their years together had only made her more dear to him.

At sunset, Akoya was sitting on the roof of the city hall, watching the sun setting over the town and feeling an unaccustomed sense of pride. It had occurred to him at some point that he had never really had a job to do before. He'd never needed to - his parents had left him well-off, and his various underlings were good enough at managing the affairs that there had always been enough for him to live on. His many admirers were always happy to give him anything his own household finances couldn't supply for him. All he'd ever really needed to worry about was making sure the staff was doing what they were supposed to and that he was presenting himself well to the world. Now he was experiencing the rather novel sensation of doing a job that made other people happy, without any of them knowing that it was he who was responsible. He found he didn't mind it as much as he might have thought. After a lifetime of being clamored over like a prize horse at an auction, it was nice to find a way he could be appreciated and ignored at the same time.

And he was being appreciated. As he sat there contemplating his handiwork, he realized he could feel the admiration and pleasure of the people he'd blessed as an almost physical warmth, revitalizing him after his day of hard work. He was beginning to see why the other gods were so preoccupied with keeping their worshipers happy.

But for now, he felt he'd done enough for one day. He might not have been physically tired, but he was suffering from the mental fatigue that came from concentrating for hours on a task. What he wanted now was a good meal, and then a long soak in his bath, with perhaps a bit of light reading while he was there. With that thought fixed firmly in mind, he winked back to the Palace of the Gods.

He emerged in one of the common areas that dotted the palace, took a moment to orient himself, and started walking towards his room. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of the palace's layout, and with the way his rooms kept changing shape, he found it more convenient to land in a place he was sure of than to try to go straight to his room and accidentally end up inside the closet. Much more dignified to walk until he'd learned to improve his aim. He was strolling down one of the hallways, enjoying the sense of quiet after his busy day and thinking how nice it would be to retire to the peace of his suite.

He'd almost made it there when he passed a side corridor and encountered Aurite coming the other way. Akoya stopped walking, feeling slightly put on the spot. He was still a little intimidated by Aurite, who always seemed to have a criticism for him whenever they met.

"Pearlite," Aurite greeted. "I understand you've been busy on earth today."

"I have," Pearlite agreed cautiously.

"I'm pleased to hear it," said Aurite, and there was a definite note of approval in his voice. "Keep up the good work."

"I certainly will," Akoya agreed. Impulsively, he added, "I was just about to go to the great hall for dinner. Perhaps you would care to join me?"

Aurite looked slightly taken aback. Perhaps people didn't voluntarily sit down to dinner with him that often. After a second or two he collected himself and said, "I would not be opposed to some company."

Akoya relaxed as the two of them began making their leisurely way down to the dining hall. He hadn't meant to go there - he'd been planning to eat in his rooms, as he usually did - but now the idea of having company didn't bother him that much. He chatted with Aurite about what he'd been doing all day, and Aurite listened attentively and made helpful suggestions. He was, after all, the god of order, and order and beauty often had much in common. By the time Akoya reached the dining hall and settled in to enjoy his meal, his bleak mood of the morning had been almost completely forgotten.

At least until Ryuu walked into the room. Akoya froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. As he watched in utter dismay, Ryuu made his way across the room, moving almost straight towards him.

 _Please don't notice me. Just walk straight by me. Go talk to someone else._

Ryuu walked straight by him. Akoya watched him, feeling oddly disappointed.

Then Ryuu seemed to come to a realization, and he doubled back, his face radiating good cheer.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you down here," he said, bounding over to Akoya's side. "You usually don't eat with the rest of us."

"I wanted a change of pace," said Akoya, keeping his expression and tone as neutral as he could.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, you did a really good job today," said Ryuu. He laughed. "Hey, you practically did my job for me! I'm really impressed."

Almost in spite of himself, Akoya felt himself glowing at the praise. "You are?"

Ryuu nodded. "You should come to work with me tomorrow. I have some cases that could use your touch to really help things get rolling."

"Perhaps I will," said Akoya slowly. "I think I'm beginning to understand more about what you do... about bringing out potential."

Ryuu nodded. "Personally, I think everyone has the potential to be beautiful."

"And... to be loved?" Akoya asked carefully.

"Yeah," said Ryuu, looking back at him with a thoughtful gaze. "That too."

Akoya nodded his acceptance of the answer. "Perhaps you can join us for dinner, and tell me a bit about these difficult cases of yours."

Ryuu grinned and slid into the seat next to him, already chattering cheerfully about his plans for the mortals in his care. Akoya listened without interrupting, making only occasional nods and encouraging noises.

 _Potential, hm?_ he thought, letting his eyes linger on the way the candlelight danced on Ryuu's hair. _I can work with that. I seem to be getting good at bringing out potential._

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Omne Trium Perfectum

Ryuu arrived an hour early to the birthday party. Since he hadn't been invited, this probably would have seemed incredibly rude, if he hadn't been a god. As it was, he simply leaned against the back wall of the house, watching as the house staff began setting things up. This was to be a little girl's sixth birthday, and that meant a lot of frilly tablecloths, ribbons, flowers, and fancy iced cakes. This particular girl's mother was quite well-to-do, and that meant a _lot_ of ribbons. Ryuu was only at this party because the girl's mother, widowed for two years, had been petitioning him to find her a good husband who would help take care of her child, and he intended to introduce the woman to the father of one of the party guests. The man was a kindhearted widower with a little girl of his own, and the two children got along well. Ryuu thought the situation had potential, and this would be a perfect setting to kick things off. The more decorations went up, the more the ordinary back yard began to look like some sort of fantasy land...

Ryuu's head snapped up, and he looked around, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Okay, game's up," he said. "I know you're here, so you might as well come out."

He was answered by a soft chuckle, and Akoya stepped out from behind a tree.

"So nice to have my work recognized," he said.

"You do have a certain flair," said Ryuu, looking around at the yards and yards of crepe and ribbons. "What brought on all this?"

"Nothing, really," said Akoya. "I'm just at my best in front of an audience."

"Audience?" Ryuu repeated. "What do you mean by..."

Just then, the back door flew open, and a little girl with blonde pigtails and a frilly pink dress came scampering into the yard. She stopped dead when she got a good look at the party setup, her eyes going very wide. Then she gave a squeal and rushed at her mother, who was overseeing the hanging of a string of lanterns, and hugged her around the knees.

"It's so pretty!" she shouted. "Mommy, mommy, look how pretty it is!"

Akoya preened, and Ryuu laughed.

"All right, all right, point taken," he said.

"I like working for children," said Akoya, watching the little girl scamper around the yard to admire the decorations. "Adults are so determined to be dignified. Children let themselves get excited. It's very gratifying."

Ryuu just laughed. He had a sneaking suspicion that requiring Akoya to interact directly with a child - a real, live child, with all their rowdy, untidy ways - would probably give him a fit. Still, Ryuu supposed that wasn't really a requirement. The important thing was that Akoya seemed to be taking genuine pleasure in the child's excitement. It was nice to see.

"Hey, while you're hanging around beautifying things," said Ryuu, "want to help me out? I've got a guy due to show up any minute, and he's pretty clueless around girls so I'll take all the help I can get."

Akoya scanned the area, twirling a lock of hair around one finger as he considered his options. Then he nodded. "Yes, I think I can come up wit something. Just to oblige you, you understand, since you apparently need the help." He flashed a quick, teasing smile.

Ryuu laughed. "And here I thought I was doing you a favor. I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"I'm always prepared for a challenge," said Akoya lightly.

He leaned against the wall, watching the gate as he waited for the guests to arrive. Ryuu smiled and settled in next to him. It was funny, he thought, how they could joke and tease each other like this. A few weeks ago, it would have been unthinkable. Somewhere along the line, though, something had changed. The brittle arrogance that Ryuu had so despised had mellowed into a self-confidence that was as attractive as his vanity had been repulsive. It was one thing watching him childishly stamping his foot and demanding the world love him for being beautiful. It was another thing entirely, watching him calmly and capably going about his work without complaining or asking anything in return.

 _Who knew he could come so far?I Ryuu mused, as he watched the wind flutter through Akoya's hair. There didn't seem to be a breeze anywhere else, but the wind seemed to like Akoya, so that there always seemed to be a little breeze playing around him, toying with the hems of the gauzy robes he liked and whipping up a little flurry of flower petals whenever he got excited. It was a little hypnotic. When he was around, it was hard to notice anyone else. Take just now, for instance, with his hands moving gracefully as he arranged things just so..._

With a little shake of his head, Ryuu dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. He was supposed to be finding matches for other people, not contemplating his own love life.

 _I promised myself I wasn't going to get involved anyway,_ he told himself. He had only started hanging around Akoya because he had to keep up the pretense of courting him, and then... well, because it amused him. The poor man was just so completely clueless about everything.

Though he wasn't quite so clueless anymore, at least when it came to getting his job done. Akoya straightened, suddenly on alert, as a middle-aged man came strolling up the street, holding the hand of a little girl.

"Is that the one?" Akoya asked.

"That's him," Ryuu agreed. "Think you can impress him?"

Akoya smiled. "Leave it to me."

Ryuu nodded and ambled over to the gate, wanting a good view of the action.

He didn't have to wait long. As the couple drew nearer, the little girl suddenly broke free of her father's grip and scampered towards the gate, only to find herself unable to work the latch.

"Daddy, make it open!" she begged.

Her father laughed and hurried towards her. "All right, all right, hold your horses."

Ryuu made a gesture, catching the attention of the woman of the house, luring her over with a suggestion that she should welcome these early guests. With his free hand, he signaled to Akoya, who nodded. Just as the woman drew near, the man scooped up his daughter and held her above his head, both of them laughing. Just at that moment, the a cloud shifted across the sun, throwing a brilliant halo around them both. It made a touching picture - the laughing little girl and the father's radiant smile, both their faces highlighted in gold. Then the cloud shifted, and the man placed his daughter gently on the other side of the fence. She scampered away, laughing, and nearly bowled over her hostess. It was probably Akoya's doing that she was carrying a basket of flowers at the time, which she'd been placing in vases on the refreshment tables, and when the little girl rushed past, she stumbled a little and dropped them. Another gesture on Akoya's part stirred up a gust of breeze that scattered blossoms and petals everywhere.

"Here, allow me," said the man, hurrying through the gate to help collect the spilled flowers.

Ryuu watched as the two of the knelt on the ground, almost simultaneously, their foreheads nearly touching as they both reached to gather up the bouquets. Ryuu watched as the man picked up a handful of flowers and held it up to her, watched him catch his breath at the sight of her in her lovely party gown, with escaped flower petals in her soft auburn hair. She smiled at him and reached to take the bouquet from him, and Ryuu felt the potential for romance crystalize into reality. He beamed.

"Good job," he said to Akoya, striding over to join him. Even now, the gentleman was helping his new lady friend to her feet, and the two little girls were happily playing together on the lawn. "You're really getting good at this."

Akoya preened. "It seems to come naturally."

"Well, it _was_ a little over dramatic..." Ryuu teased.

"Of course," said Akoya, unperturbed. "Who wants a boring romance?"

Ryuu laughed. "You got me there. Ready to move on?"

"Of course," said Akoya. He smiled. "Unless _you're_ getting tired, naturally."

"Hey, I can keep going all day," said Ryuu. His grin turned wicked. "And sometimes I have."

That earned a blush from Akoya. Good. It wouldn't do for him to forget who he was dealing with. Besides, he looked cute in pink.

"What do you want to do, then?" Akoya asked. His cheeks were still flushed, but there was a glint of defiance in his eyes, daring Ryuu to make good on his innuendoes. For a brief moment, Ryuu felt his own face warming.

 _Sheesh, what's gotten into me? People don't usually get under my skin like this..._

Maybe it was just the challenge. There weren't a lot of people who could resist the god of love when he really started making an effort. The fact that Akoya was still just beyond his reach after so many days was enough to impress him. Or maybe it was just that they were having fun together. Ryuu had always loved his job, but having a partner made it even more enjoyable. He had never been the kind who liked to be alone for very long.

"I can think of a lot of things I want to do," he said glibly. "But first we had better finish our jobs."

Akoya raised an eyebrow and smiled, apparently thinking he'd scored a point. He was probably right, too. "And then?"

"I'll think about it," said Ryuu.

And as they vanished together, he mused that he'd told the truth. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

If the universe could be sliced crosswise, it would resemble a layer cake. Since Chance was known to be fond of cake, this was probably his idea. The very top of the universe was the Palace of the Gods, perched atop its celestial mountain, and spreading out below it was the Heavenly City and the infinite wilderness that surrounded it, where the various animal gods ruled their own chosen followers. Beneath that lay the mortal realms. Even lower would be the three underworlds - first the Land of the Blessed Dead, with its jeweled streets and endless celebrations, then the Land of the Peaceful Dead, where it was always misty and where every day passed in quiet contentment, and then the Land of the Accursed Dead, where no one ever went if they could help it. There was another level below that, though, a place right on the borders where the universe descended back into darkness and chaos, and that was there the demons dwelled.

Some of them, anyway. Hireashi much preferred to stay in the human world when he could get away with it. The food was better up there, for one thing, and the company was sometimes interesting. Humans did the most amusing things, sometimes. He certainly liked them better than he liked dealing with greater demons, that was for sure. He groveled on the stone floor and tried not to look too hard at the figure looming in the dark in front of him.

"Well?" it asked.

"Heh, well, that's kind of a funny story..." Hireashi babbled.

"Really?" the shadow drawled. "Then why am I not laughing?"

"Er, ah, well..." said Hireashi.

"I asked you to do one simple thing for me," said the demon lord. "All you had to do is fetch me a human. One human, with no job, no family, and no friends. I couldn't find you an easier mark if I _tried_. Why is he not here?"

"See, if that were true, it would have been easy," said Hireashi. "But it's a little more complicated than that."

In the darkness, he saw the demon's blood-red eyes glimmer. "Exactly how did it get more complicated?"

"Well, to tell you the truth..." said Hireashi. He cast about for some possible prevarication, and, finding none, settled for saying, "the guy's dead."

The eyes blinked. "How did you let that happen?"

"I don't know! I wasn't there! It was Zundar's turn to guard him!" Hireashi protested, cowering. "Blame it on him!"

"Never mind that," said the demon waspishly. "Where is the boy now?"

"In the Palace of the Gods, I guess?"

The demon was looking increasingly baffled. "As an attendant?"

"No," said Hireashi. "As a god."

"A god," the demon repeated thoughtfully. "They turned him into... a god?"

"That's what they tell me," said Hireashi. "They've already broken ground for the new temple and hired a chief priestess. They're calling him the god of beauty."

"I see," said the demon slowly. "So, my little pet project has decided he's going to move up in the world. How interesting."

Then he did something that terrified Hireashi more than anger would have.

The demon began to laugh.

* * *

The rooms in the palace of the gods tended to acquire the personality of the being who dwelled inside them. A scholarly sort of god would live in a suite that was more library than living space. A nature spirit's room would probably have moss instead of carpeting and furniture that sprouted up from the floor like mushrooms. Aurite's rooms were always spotless, and En's rooms were essentially one big bed with furniture in it.

And then there were Ryuu's quarters. His rooms had much in common with En's, in that they were usually dark and full of soft places to lie down. The windows were usually hidden by curtains, so that the only light came from a scattering of lamps, which burned sweet-smelling oils and filled the room with perfume. The room was separated off into several small spaces by a series of silk draperies, so that no matter where you stood, you seemed to be hiding in a cozy little nook, each one containing something different - a mound of soft pillows, a canopied bed, a bath sunk into the floor that bubbled like a spring when it was filled. The dim light made any occupants' eyes seem particularly large and deep, and the light reflecting off the rosy silk draperies lent a healthy pink tint to even the most pallid complexions, so that even ordinary people looked more attractive in those rooms, and attractive people were almost irresistible. In short, his rooms had been designed for one specific purpose, and he was even now putting them to good use.

"Mmm," he murmured, "that was good. That was really, really good."

He felt Io pull away from him, and obligingly turned onto his back so that Io could arrange himself alongside him in the position he preferred to rest in after such exertions. Io settled down with his head resting comfortably against Ryuu's shoulder, and Ryuu tucked an arm loosely around him so that he could stroke his satiny hair.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" Ryuu asked. "Seriously, I'd like to know. This is the sort of thing that needs to happen more often."

Io opened his eyes. "Do I need a reason?"

"Not really," said Ryuu. "Feel free to have your way with me whenever you like. It's just been a while since you were the one to start things. Been a while since you wanted to be on top, too. Hey, it's the middle of the afternoon! Don't you have coins to count or dead people to collect?"

"I did," said Io, "and I was. It's just that I kept thinking about you, and then I thought, why am I just daydreaming and not getting any work done when Ryuu would be delighted to let me actually _do_ this? So I did."

"Good thinking," said Ryuu. He snuggled a little more comfortably into the pillows. "You know, I bet I know what this is all about."

"Enlighten me, then," said Io.

"It's about Akoya."

He felt Io tense slightly. "Are you suggesting... what are you suggesting?"

"Relax, I'm not accusing you of cheating or anything," said Ryuu. He turned on his side, the better to embrace him. "I'd be the first one to know if your feelings for me were fading, and they're not. It's just that things are changing now. I mean, we've been friends for a long time, right? Even before we fell for each other as lovers, we were friends."

"Right," Io agreed.

"So we kinda had a routine in place, and that routine didn't change much after we paired off. It's easy for us to take each other for granted. We've never really been this close to anyone else," said Ryuu. "Now all of a sudden, this new guy comes along. He's gorgeous and sensual enough to get my attention, and he's intelligent and sophisticated enough to get your attention. He even likes your collection of shiny rocks." Ryuu laughed, and after a moment Io joined in. "Look, the point is now we both have some genuine competition for the first time in millennia, and it's getting us both excited."

"Hmm," said Io. He looked thoughtful. The little crease between his eyebrows as he frowned in concentration gave Ryuu an impulse to kiss his forehead, but he restrained himself. This was a serious conversation, and now was not the time to interrupt it. After a second or two, Io said, "So you think having him around would be a good thing for us?"

"Maybe," said Ryuu. "You've been inviting him over a lot, haven't you? And I've been taking him out on the job with me. We work well together."

Io's smile held a hint of mockery. "I seem to recall you saying you couldn't stand him and there was no way you'd ever even consider marrying him."

Ryuu winced. "Trust you to bring that up. Anyway, that was then. He's changed. I think he's finally figured out he's lonely and wants to do something about it."

"He has," said Io. "I found him crying in his room the other day, when I went to tell him about the curse."

"You did?" asked Ryuu, surprised. "You never told me about that."

"It was personal."

"Ah." Ryuu settled down again. "The point is, he's starting to thaw out. I'm actually getting to like having him around."

Io gave his shoulder a light shove. "What you mean is that no one person has ever been able to keep up with your libido."

"There is that," said Ryuu, cheerfully unashamed. "Seriously, though, what's your take on all this? Would you want the guy hanging around more often?"

"I don't know..." said Io slowly. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy..."

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm not asking what would make me happy. I'm asking what would make you happy. Seriously, if you knew I'd be okay with it, would you go for him?"

Io squirmed, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, if I had to be honest... yes, I would. But only if you were all right with it. It's not that I don't still love you..."

Ryuu laughed. "Didn't you just spend the last couple of hours showing me just how much you love me? I'm not worried about that. I don't think there's anything in the world that's going to come between the two of us."

"I don't think so either," said Io, relaxing again.

"That's why I think we're strong enough to stand to add a little something extra to our relationship."

"You're sure?" Io asked.

"I am," said Ryuu. "In fact, I think it would be worse for us if we don't. We can either admit this is something we both want and do whatever it takes to make it happen, or we can pretend we don't want it and be guarded and guilty around each other all the time, and that wouldn't do us any good."

Io thought about it for a while. Then he smiled, very slightly. "You could be right."

Ryuu grinned. "I usually am, about these things."

"So we're going to start courting him, then?" Io asked. "Not just pretending for form's sake, but really doing it?"

"Looks like it," said Ryuu. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either," said Io. "But I think I could get used to the idea."

"Me too," Ryuu replied. He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling. "I could definitely get used to the idea."

Io chuckled. "You're thinking something naughty, aren't you?"

"Sure am," Ryuu agreed. "Don't tell me you're surprised."

"Not really," Io admitted. "So, do you think we ought to tell him what we decided?"

"Later. Right now, we have something more important to worry about."

Io looked concerned. "You mean the demon?"

"Nah. We'll deal with that later," said Ryuu. "Right now, the important thing is that if we're adding someone else to our family, we should make the most of the time we have to ourselves while it lasts."

"That isn't our top priority," said Io, but without much conviction.

"Can you think of something more important?" Ryuu asked.

Then he shifted a little so he could kiss Io's neck. If Io thought of any higher priorities after that, he never got around to mentioning them.

* * *

It had become Akoya's habit to visit his hidden meadow every morning, just before breakfast. He liked watching the sun come up over the mountains, and it was a good way to get warmed up for the day. He'd spend an hour or so refining his technique, testing out any new ideas he'd had the previous day, and admiring the fruits of his previous efforts. Over the past few days, he'd turned an unremarkable little patch of land into a bit of paradise on earth. The ragged, yellowing grass was now verdant and luxuriously soft. Flowers bloomed in profusion, so that the whole valley was suffused with their color and scent. Butterflies and hummingbirds flocked to them until the air seemed to be filled with jewels. The little spring had been coaxed into becoming a series of tiny waterfalls that made a musical splashing, and which cast rainbows whenever the sun touched them. What had once been a dry watercourse was now a thriving stream in which tiny silver fish darted. Even the trees had become more verdant, while at the same time leaving enough space between their branches that sun always seemed to be slanting through them to create golden shafts and fans of light. It was a delight to the senses, and Akoya always left it feeling refreshed, confident, and ready for whatever the day might throw at him.

What he was not ready for was to arrive back at the Heavenly City and find Io and Ryuu already waiting for him.

"There you are," said Ryuu. "We've been waiting for you. Where have you been?"

"On earth," Akoya replied. "That _is_ my job, to do things on earth."

Io smiled. "Your devotion to duty is admirable. We thought, perhaps, that you might enjoy a break from your labors."

Akoya did his best to hide his curiosity. "What sort of break did you have in mind?"

"Well," said Ryuu, "you've spent the day out with me before, and you've spent time with Io, but I don't think you've ever really done anything with both of us together."

"That's true," said Akoya. What, he wondered, were they up to? He thought he sensed a subtle change in their attitudes towards him, but what it meant, he couldn't begin to guess. Was it just that having each other nearby meant they felt they had to be more reserved around him? They didn't _seem_ particularly reserved. "Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Well, I know you've been to my home before," said Io, "but I wondered if you'd taken much time to explore the rest of my city?"

"I don't believe I have," Akoya replied.

"Then you should come exploring with us today," said Ryuu. "It's a nice place."

"I imagine it would have to be," said Akoya archly, "given its function. All right, I think I could be persuaded to visit." Actually, now that the oversight had been pointed out to him, he found himself feeling rather curious. Under most circumstances, the Land of the Blessed Dead was the best any mortal could hope for when he died. What sort of place must it be like? Trying not to sound too eager, he added, "I do have work to get done today, but perhaps this afternoon...?"

"That suits me," said Io. "I can get my own work done and we'll be able to enjoy ourselves with a clear conscience."

"I guess it is asking too much to ask humanity to spare my attentions for the entire day," said Ryuu. "Okay. How about I come pick you up at about... let's say three in the afternoon?"

"That should do admirably," said Akoya.

"Good," said Io, smiling at him. "Just come by my house whenever you're ready, and I'll send for Ryuu to join us."

The three of them agreed to that plan, and then separated to their own pursuits - Akoya to his breakfast, Io and Ryuu to whatever it was they did this time of day. He was a bit sorry they hadn't opted to join him. He had the distinct notion that Ryuu, at least, was afraid that if he hung around Akoya for too long he might slip and give some surprise away.

 _Well, if there were some surprise, I'll bet I could get him to tell me, so he's probably right to be concerned._

Still, the thought kept him wondering throughout the day and distracted him from his work. What were the two of them up to? He had the shrewd notion that they had been talking something through behind his back, and had something to do with him. He would have liked to have known what they were up to. He wondered how significant it was that the two of them were approaching him together. Was it possible he had read them wrong, and their interest in him was greater than he'd realized? Or was this part of some more complicated scheme? Or was it that they were simply being nice and showing the new man around? If that was so, then why do it now and now when he'd first arrived? Guesses and second-guesses swirled through his head all day, none leading to any definite answers.

When at last it drew near the appointed time, he returned to his suite, changed out of the comparatively simple clothes he'd been wearing on the job and into something more suitable to something that _might_ have been courtship, and flitted down to the underworld and Io's front parlor. Io and Ryuu were already waiting there, Io sorting idly through one of the piles of gemstones that seemed to crop up wherever he went, Ryuu amusing himself by tossing a ball of fire from hand to hand as if it were no more dangerous than a ball of yarn. Both of them, however, looked up when Akoya appeared, and Ryuu let his fireball fizzle into a puff of scented smoke. Akoya gave them an amused smile.

"Waiting for me?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," said Io, getting up from his desk. "Good afternoon, Akoya. It's nice to see you again."

Ryuu arose from the chair he'd been lounging in. "Ready to go sightseeing?"

Akoya agreed that he was, and the two of them moved to flank him on either side so they could escort him to the front of the house. He wondered about that too, but only briefly, because it wasn't long before they reached the great double-doors that marked the entrance to the manor, and at a gesture from Io, they swung wide open and gave him his first glimpse of the Land of the Blessed Dead.

His first impression was that he was standing at the top of a hill, looking down on a pleasant small town - tidy, well-ordered, but nothing to be impressed by. However, the longer he looked at it, the more he realized he was seeing something quite outside his experience. There didn't seem to be a sun down here - the sky overhead, if it even was a sky and not the roof of an immense cave - was an uninterrupted expanse of deep blue, unmarked by so much as a star. Instead, little orbs of pale colored lights drifted aimlessly, shedding a soft light over the city. In this light, everything glittered. The houses seemed to be made from gold or carved from semiprecious stones, and the pavement had been cobbled with faceted gems. Even the trees that lined the streets sparkled, as if instead of apples and pears they bore rubies and topazes.

Io laughed at Akoya's stunned expression.

"Do you see now why I'm considered strange for my collections?" he asked.

"This is... quite extraordinary," Akoya managed. He felt rather ashamed, now, that this had been here the whole time and he hadn't once bothered to come and see it. In its way, this was every bit as lovely as the Heavenly City. He'd been missing out.

"Come and explore," Io said.

The three of them made their way down the front steps, Ryuu prancing a few steps eagerly ahead of them while Akoya and Io made their way at a more dignified pace. They caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs, and the three of them made their way into the city. Akoya stared at everything in wonder. From a distance, it was the opulent nature of the building materials that had amazed him, but at ground level, what fascinated him were the people. All of them were marvelously well-dressed. The styles varied wildly, from the recent to the ancient, from simple to extravagant, but every stitch was exquisitely done, every piece perfectly cut, every material of the highest quality. Almost as interesting, no one he passed seemed to be in any hurry. Everyone ambled along as if they had nowhere they needed to be and there was no rush to get there. Everyone seemed relaxed, everyone was smiling. Most of them stopped to wave or make some gesture of respect to Io as he passed by. Clearly he was a popular ruler here.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time," Akoya remarked. They were passing by one of the many spacious houses on the street. Through its open windows, he could hear the sound of music and people laughing.

"There's always a party going on somewhere," said Ryuu. "They'd probably let us join in if we knocked on the door. Wanna try?"

"Perhaps later," said Akoya. Everyone here seemed perfectly pleasant, and he had no doubt that Ryuu was right, but the idea of simply knocking on a stranger's door and asking to join their party unsettled him.

Io seemed to understand. "Perhaps you'd like to visit the shopping district instead?"

"There's shopping?" asked Akoya, brightening instantly. He appreciated the fact that his rooms would provide him with anything he needed, but he missed the fun of shopping for things he hadn't known he wanted until he saw someone selling them.

"Of a sort," said Io. "People who were craftsmen of one sort or another in life sometimes loved their work enough to want to continue after death, so I give them the wherewithal to keep working. They make things and give them away to whoever wants them."

Akoya thought it over. "I think I like that sort of shopping."

The shopping district turned out to be utterly delightful. Akoya happily oohed and ahhed over the crafts, the clothes, the jewelry. A few pieces so enchanted him that Io stepped in and asked for them to be delivered back to his home, so that Akoya could take them with him when he left. At one point, Ryuu disappeared for a few minutes and returned proudly carrying an elegantly crafted glass trinket box that he presented to him with a flourish.

"Can't have Io doing everything," he said, when Akoya expressed surprise at the gift. "Romance is my job. I can't let him beat me at it."

"I'd say you're both doing quite well," said Akoya.

The three of them were now strolling along one of the smaller streets, one that seemed to be devoted mainly to pubs and restaurants, judging by the scents hanging in the air and the number of fenced-in sitting areas outside. Any number of people were sitting outside, snacking, drinking, and enjoying the company of friends. The sights and smells were so pleasant that Akoya was tempted to ask his companions if they would consider stopping for an early dinner. Then he passed one particular window and stopped in his tracks.

The scene was like something out of a child's dream. It was a sweet shop unlike any he'd ever seen before, with shelves and shelves of every sort of dessert imaginable stretching back as far as the eye could see. There were trays of delicate little petit fours no bigger than Akoya's fingertip, and iced layer cakes taller than he was. There were strings of multicolored rock candy sparkling like so many jewels, pies and tarts glistening with sweet fruits, marzipan figures of seemingly impossible complexity and delicacy, and endless regiments of cookies and pastries. Some of the things in there, Akoya couldn't even put names to, but just the sight of them made his mouth water. The scent coming through the front door every time it opened was rich and thick enough to spoon up and eat all on its own. Akoya didn't even realize he had his nose and palms pressed up against the window until he heard his companions chuckling.

"I'm going to go out on a limb," said Io, "and guess our friend has a sweet tooth."

"I'll go one step further," said Ryuu. "I'm going to guess that he has a sweet tooth, and he doesn't indulge it because he's afraid of spoiling his perfect figure. Am I right?"

Akoya turned to scowl at them. "It isn't funny."

Io raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Oh, we're not laughing at you. Not really."

"It's just that you seem to be forgetting something," said Ryuu. "You're not human anymore. You're a god. That comes with a few perks."

Akoya raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, then."

"What I mean," said Ryuu, "is that when Aurite promised you'd be young and beautiful forever, he wasn't kidding around. I don't even think he _can_ lie about things. The way you are now is the way you're going to be, no matter what you do to yourself."

Io nodded. "We do have some semi-voluntary control over our appearances, but our base forms stay the same."

"What do you mean, semi-voluntary control?" Akoya asked, feeling lost.

"He means, you couldn't decide to change the color of your eyes or the shape of your nose," said Ryuu, "but you could decide to change into what you'd look like if you were an old man, or a little kid, or a girl, or an antelope or something. It's handy when dealing with mortals, when you want to interact with them but don't want to tip them off to who they're talking to." Ryuu grinned suddenly. "I like being a guy, but I understand I make a pretty cute girl, too. Sometimes it's fun."

He flashed Io a wicked grin, and Akoya had an idea of just what exactly that sort of "fun" entailed, and tried very hard not to think about it lest he become to distracted by the ramifications. Io, more experienced in dealing with his husband, did not rise to the bait.

"Sometimes it's pleasant to spend the afternoon as a fish or an eagle just for a different perspective," he said. "The point is, you don't have to worry about your appearance changing if you don't want it to."

"That's right," said Ryuu. A look of sudden mischief crossed his face. "Hey, answer quick - where's the privy in your rooms?"

"I don't know!" Akoya blurted, cheeks reddening. "Why would you even ask that?" Then he paused, reconsidering his first answer. That was not the sort of thing he spent a lot of time contemplating, but now he realized that nowhere in his rooms was there anything like a water-closet or chamber pot, and he'd never noticed before. The realization must have shown on his face, because Ryuu nodded in satisfaction.

"That's right. You won't find any such thing, anywhere in the Heavenly City or the underworld. Divine bodies are different from human ones," said Ryuu. "That means you can eat whatever you want without worrying, you can get as drunk as you want without getting sick or having a hangover the next morning, you don't have to eat at all if you don't want to, you don't actually need to sleep..."

Io smiled. "Unless you're En."

"Oh, yeah," said Ryuu, laughing. "He'd probably dissolve into a little puddle of misery if you didn't let him sleep. But the rest of us don't have to. We do it to relax and clear our minds, not because we're likely to doze off in the middle of something if we don't."

"It makes sense, if you think about it," said Io. "We may be needed for something important. If there's a war, or a disaster, or a demon invasion, we can't afford to be distracted by something as mundane as a need for food or sleep."

"Besides," said Ryuu, "we work hard, and our work doesn't stop. We're not like humans, who can live for a few decades and then kick back in the underworld to relax until they feel like getting reincarnated. We have to have some way to blow off stress, so when we play, we play as hard as we work. There have been parties where the feasting and dancing went on for _weeks_."

"I see," said Akoya, feeling a little dazed. It was a lot of information to take in. It was hard to imagine all of it applying to him. He thought he'd been adapting rather well to not being human anymore, but now he was realizing that he had barely scratched the surface.

"Hey," said Ryuu, brightening visibly, "I have an idea. Let's have a party!"

"A party?" Io asked. He sounded as confused as Akoya felt.

"Yeah, sure," said Ryuu. "Let Akoya see for himself what we're talking about. Bring home all the cake and cookies we can carry, break out the wine, stuff ourselves with sugar and get totally plastered."

Io rolled his eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're embarrassing when you're drunk, that's why."

"I am not," Ryuu huffed.

Io turned to Akoya. "He's embarrassing when he's drunk. He starts boasting about his sexual prowess, and the further gone he is, the more extravagant his claims get. Generally it ends with him declaring himself ready to take on the whole world when he can't even peel himself off the floor."

"Well, you start lecturing about economic principles, so I figure we're about even," said Ryuu. He flashed his engaging grin at Akoya. "Hey, after he gets a couple drinks in him, ask him about using livestock as currency. It's _hillarious_."

"It's a stupid system," Io huffed.

Akoya smiled slightly. "Well, it does sound entertaining. I wouldn't turn down an invitation to such a party, were I to be invited."

"There, you see?" said Ryuu, turning back to Io. "He thinks it's a good idea. Besides, it's for a good cause. We'd be helping Akoya get acclimated."

"Well..." said Io reluctantly.

At that moment, someone came out of the sweet shop, carrying a paper bag of something, and the scents of a thousand candies and pastries wafted over them. Io weakened visibly.

"If it's for a good cause," he said at last.

Ryuu gave a victorious whoop. Akoya just smiled. This was, he decided, going to be a very interesting party.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Note: "Omne trium perfectum" is a Latin phrase meaning something like, "all sets of three are perfect".


	8. In Vino Veritas

"...the important thing is," said Io, to no one in particular, "the important thing is... is cost-benefit analysis. Where or... whether or not the thing you want is want what... _worth_ what you pay for it." He hiccuped, blinked a few times, and said, "Excuse me. What was I sayin'?"

"Dunno," said Ryuu cheerfully. He looked at Akoya. "What was he talkin' about? Wasn't listening."

Akoya only shrugged and snuggled down more comfortably into the heap of pillows, feeling content and delightfully decadent, and really in no mood to do much moving or thinking. Io and Ryuu had done a very fine job setting up this little party. Io had supplied the food, setting up a miniature version of the scene at the dessert shop in his own home. Then he'd created a cozy little place for the three of them to enjoy it in, rearranging one of the mountains of satin and velvet cushions that were strewn around his house to create a sort of pillow-valley with their picnic arranged at the center. Ryuu had produced several bottles of wine from somewhere. Even Io didn't seem to know where he'd gotten them - his only comment on the subject was that Ryuu had a knack for finding the best. The end result had been one of the most delightful meals Akoya had ever eaten, even if the conversation had become rather disjointed at some point.

"You should listen to me," said Io indistinctly. "I'm talkin' about very important... stuff." He attempted to refill his glass, missed, and splashed wine onto the floor. He glared at it, and it obligingly peeled itself off the carpet and dropped into his glass with a _plop_.

Ryuu laughed. "Oh, sure, do it the hard way."

He picked up his own bottle, made an effort to align it with his glass, then gave up with a shrug. He raised the bottle to his lips and tipped it back to swig the last few gulps. The movement made him overbalance, and he toppled backwards onto the pillows with a laugh and an exclamation of "Whee!" The bottle rolled out of his hand to rest near several other similarly empty bottles scattered on the floor around them. Akoya regarded him with detachment.

"You," he said, "are drunk."

Ryuu laughed again. "Well, _yeah_. What d'you think I was tryin' to do?"

Akoya did not bother to dignify that with a reply. Instead, he gazed thoughtfully at the nearly empty plate in front of him. He had taken a particular liking to a confection that Io had told him was called a macaron - colorful meringues filled with buttercream or jam in a variety of flavors. As soon as his companions had realized his preference, they'd willingly turned the plate of them over to him as his sole property, obligingly confining themselves to their own favorite treats. There was only one macaron left on the tray now, and he wondered if he wanted it. On the one hand, it was a shame to waste it, and he _was_ supposed to be indulging himself. On the other hand, he already felt rather as if he'd bleed buttercream if someone cut him. Although, he reflected dreamily, he had no idea if gods even had blood. He'd never seen anyone cut one of them. He wasn't really sure what was beneath his skin anymore. Buttercream seemed as likely as anything. The idea of gods walking around with sugary fillings struck him as tremendously funny, and he began to giggle. Io and Ryuu looked at him quizzically.

"What's funny?" Io asked.

"I'm a macaron," Akoya explained.

"Ah." Io nodded as if this were a perfectly reasonable idea.

"That's okay," said Ryuu dreamily. "You can be a macaron if you want to. I'll still love you. I love _everybody._ " He flung his arms out wide, as if to embrace the whole world, and narrowly missed smacking Io. Io gave him an accusatory look.

"You're not supposed to love everyone," he said. "What about me?"

"Love you too," said Ryuu, and proceeded to prove it by grabbing the front of Io's robes and pulling him down for a prolonged and enthusiastic kiss. Akoya watched, frowning slightly. The two of them didn't seem inclined to come up for air any time soon.

"Stop ingnor... ingning..." His tongue got tangled, and he backed up and tried again. "Pay 'tention to me!"

Ryuu pulled away from his partner and looked at Akoya as if he'd momentarily forgotten he was there. Then his expression cleared, and he smiled that world-brightening smile. He held out his hand in an obvious invitation. Without thinking, Akoya stood to accept it.

And immediately realized that this had been a bad idea. His legs were simply refusing to hold him up, never mind the dangers inherent in crossing the obstacle course of empty plates and half-eaten cakes in front of him. He stumbled and began to fall, but Ryuu and Io reached up to catch him, so that instead of falling on his face, he was lowered more or less gently to settle onto the pillows between them. That was fine by him. He was quite comfortable where he was, supported by soft cushions and warm bodies. Ryuu tugged him close and kissed him with lips that were still sticky with wine and cherries. The first time they had kissed, he had been holding back, keeping himself reined in. Now he was too far gone to remember to control himself, but Akoya's nerves were dulled enough by the alcohol that the sensation was enjoyable without being overwhelming. He closed his eyes and made a little noise of contentment. Io draped an arm around his waist and began drowsily nuzzling his neck. He turned towards the touch and began to return the favor. Io smelled nice, he thought, like sandalwood and amber. Ryuu always smelled sweet, like cherries and roses. He didn't even need to open his eyes to tell them apart anymore. That was nice. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to lie there, enjoying the sense of their presence - Ryuu's warm and vibrant, Io's steady and reassuring. It was so nice just to be close to them, to have them holding and protecting him. He'd have happily stayed there forever if he could.

"Are you really going to marry me?" he asked drowsily.

"Sure," Ryuu murmured in his ear. "Whatever you want."

"You promise?" Akoya asked.

"Whatever you want," Ryuu said again.

"Oh," said Akoya. He nestled down a little more comfortably. "That's good."

Then he slept.

* * *

When he at last awoke, he found himself alone, and was not certain at all if that was a disappointment or not. He was still lying in his nest of pillows, but someone had tucked an embroidered counterpane over him. It smelled faintly of Io's amber and sandalwood presence. Akoya pulled it more snugly over himself and gave himself over to some serious thinking.

Ryuu and Io had been right about one thing, anyway: the excesses of the previous night did not seem to have taken any particular toll on him. He felt a little groggy, but no more than he might have felt if he'd stayed up too late and overslept. It was the sort of grogginess that could be cleared away easily enough just by getting up and moving around, and perhaps splashing some cold water on his face. Physically, he felt perfectly fine.

Mentally was another story. Looking back at the previous night was enough to make him feel profoundly uncomfortable. What had he been thinking? He simply did not behave like that. He had lived his whole life endlessly watching himself, making certain of every move, never allowing himself to show his true feelings or do anything that might give anyone any sort of power over him. He never did anything that would embarrass himself, or do anything that could be seen as less than elegant and gracious. He did not gorge himself on sugar, or get falling-down drunk, or fall asleep in the arms of other men. He should have been horrified at the very idea, and yet he'd done it all without the slightest hesitation, only the gleeful anticipation of someone offered a normally forbidden treat. Why hadn't he balked? Why hadn't he made some excuse and found a way out of it? Surely if he'd merely wanted to experiment with such things, he could have done it all just as easily in the privacy and comfort of his own room.

No matter how he turned the matter over in his own mind, there was really only one conclusion: because he trusted Io and Ryuu. It had never once crossed his mind that they would think less of him for his behavior. It had never occurred to him that they might use those unguarded moments to take advantage of him. He was reasonably certain that if he'd been at the point where he'd been matter-of-factly declaring himself to be a bakery product, they could have easily done anything they wanted with him without his being able to put up much of a fight. All they would have had to do was to pretend to drunkenness instead of actually becoming so, and he would have been at their mercy. And that last conversation...

 _Whatever you want._

Even in the depths of an alcohol-fueled haze, Akoya hadn't sunk so far as to blurt out a proposal, but it had been a very near thing. He had no doubt that if they had cared to take the matter to Aurite, he would have said that Akoya's question came close enough to count and he was going to have to go through with it now. Maybe they were off telling him about it at this very minute, but somehow, Akoya didn't think so. No matter how far gone he'd been last night, they hadn't laid hands on him in any way he hadn't invited, and when he'd made his poorly-considered remark, the only answer he'd gotten was a reassurance that it was all up to him. They had never treated him like a thing they could take. Even when he was at his most vulnerable, they had always treated him with kindness and respect.

 _I trust them._ What a strange thought. He'd never trusted anyone before. He never would have let it happen, if he'd known where all this was leading. So much safer to be self-contained and self-reliant, to never give anyone a chance to hurt him. Yes, and so exhausting to never be able to let down his guard even for a moment...

Still in a pensive mood, he reluctantly pushed the blanket aside and took stock of his surroundings. The mess of the previous night had been cleared away, and all the pillows except for the ones he'd been lying on had been put back in their original configuration. There was now a little lacquered end table sitting a few feet away from him, with a folded sheet of paper on it. The sight of it gave him a little flicker of apprehension, but he pushed it down. Now was not the time to start imagining scenarios of the sort where the people he'd been hesitantly coming to trust had decided they no longer wanted to see any more of him and couldn't even stand to look him in the face long enough to tell him so. He picked up the note and read it.

The note, written in an exuberant handwriting that he guessed was Ryuu's, said that he and Io were sorry to have missed him but had been called away on business - something about a pair of star-crossed lovers whose reunion in the afterlife needed overseeing - but that the gifts they'd given him had already been bundled up and sent back to his suite, and there was breakfast on the kitchen table if he wanted it. It went on further to reassure him that they had both thoroughly enjoyed themselves last night and hoped that they would be spending time with him again soon. He relaxed. Apparently whatever they remembered of last night, it was nothing that would stop them from thinking well of him. He folded the note and tucked it in a pocket. He was sorry to leave, but he knew it was time to go. He had some serious thinking to do.

He did not go straight back to his rooms, not even to make sure that his parcels were where they were supposed to be. If Ryuu said they were there, they were there, and he had other things on his mind. Instead, he simply walked the streets of the Heavenly City, charting a random course through garden paths and tree-shaded boulevards, scarcely paying attention to his surroundings. No matter how glorious the city might be, it couldn't distract him from his thoughts.

It was almost an anticlimax when he rounded a corner and nearly walked into Aurite.

"There you are," said Aurite sharply. "Where have you been? You didn't go back to your rooms last night. Do you realize you're overdue for your two-week appointment?"

"My..." Akoya began. It took him a few seconds to remember what Aurite was talking about. Two weeks. He was supposed to report in every two weeks to tell him which names to eliminate from his list of potential suitors. "Oh. Yes. Of course. My apologies. I'm afraid I went to visit someone and our visit ran longer than anticipated."

Aurite raised an eyebrow, indicating that this was not an acceptable excuse. "I see. I hope you are ready to have our meeting now?"

"Yes. I mean, no," said Akoya. He took a breath and said, "Actually, I've made up my mind. I know who I'm going to choose."

Aurite looked a bit mollified at that. "Have you? That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Who are the lucky suitors?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to say," said Akoya. "I haven't properly asked them yet, and I would like them to be the first ones to know."

"I see," said Aurite. He didn't look entirely happy about this, but it was a reasonable request and he obviously wasn't going to object to it. "Well, don't put it off too long."

"No, of course not," said Akoya. "I'll do it today, definitely."

Aurite appeared satisfied with that. He wished Akoya a good morning and disappeared again, leaving Akoya to deal with his nerves alone.

 _Well, that's really done it now. What a fool I must be._

He sat down on the nearest bench and settled in to consider just how much of a fool he was. His ultimate conclusion was that yes, he was a fool, and not just for what he'd said to Aurite. All this time, he'd been telling himself he was putting off his engagement because he didn't want to make the wrong choice and find himself shackled to someone unworthy of him, but that had stopped being true a long time ago, if it had ever been true at all. Just when, he wondered, had he gone and fallen in love? Had it been the first time he'd woken up and found himself mesmerized by Io's eyes? The first time Ryuu had smiled his world-brightening smile at him? Had it been when Io had offered to be his friend without asking anything in return, and when Ryuu had shown him how easily it was possible to love someone even when they weren't perfect? Io had seen him sobbing his heart out, Ryuu had seen him too inebriated to stand up, and somehow his failings didn't seem to matter to them. There had never been a time when he hadn't wanted to be with them. There had only been doubt that they would want anything to do with him.

 _Why would they? What have I got to offer that they can't get from each other?_

He spent a long time mulling over that question without coming to any solid conclusions. All he could say for certain was that he _did_ want to do something for them. He wanted to make them happy. He had once thought that happiness was something like money, or any other possession - the best circumstances were those when people were giving you as much as possible while you gave back as little as you could manage in return. It was his work among the humans in his capacity as a god that had taught him that there was enjoyment to be had in making other people happy, even with no expectation of being repaid. Thinking of that gave him the first inkling of an idea. He considered it, tested it, and decided it was the best idea he was going to come up with on a deadline. Feeling more settled, he returned to his rooms to begin writing some messages.

About two hours later, Ryuu and Io arrived outside his rooms. Akoya had spent the intervening time bathing, changing into fresh clothes, and generally putting himself in order. He'd also been trying not to fret, and not doing very well at it. Still, he had a lifetime of experience in hiding his true thoughts to draw on, so when he opened his door, it was with a serene expression that betrayed nothing of his feelings.

"Hey," Ryuu greeted cheerfully. "We got your message. You wanted to see us?"

"Yes," he said. "I was hoping that you would be willing to join me for a walk. There's something I'd like to show you."

Io smiled. "How mysterious."

"All right. We have time," said Ryuu. "Where are we going?"

"Down to earth," said Akoya. "There's a project I've been working on. I would value your opinions."

"Let's go, then," said Ryuu.

Akoya nodded. "Follow me, then."

They left his rooms, and reappeared at the edge of Akoya's little hidden valley. He was rather pleased to see that it was drawing near sunset. After all the work he'd done, the valley was beautiful at any time of day, but he thought it displayed particularly well at sunset. The stones reflected the colors of the sky, making them gleam in pinks and golds, and the waterfalls sparkled with particularly vivid highlights. The fans of light that fell through the tree branches were especially dramatic, full of warm glows and soft shadows. He'd poured everything he had into this place, making it into something he could be proud of.

But now, as Io and Ryuu took their first steps into this private place of his, he felt a sudden qualm. It had all been fine when he was the only one here to see it, but now, imagining how it must look through someone else's eyes, he was sure he had been deluding himself. There was nothing to see here. This was an empty patch of weeds and rocks with a muddy creek in the middle. What possible interest could it hold to either of these two people? Io was the master of a land where the trees themselves grew jewels and the very paving stones were gems, the owner of a treasure trove that would have made mortal kings weep with envy. Ryuu's interests were in _human_ beauty. What would he want with something like this? Any second now, they were going to turn and ask him where the surprise was, and he was going to have to try to explain, and they would listen so _politely_. It was going to be awful. He should never even have bothered to try...

"Wow," said Ryuu, turning in a little circle to take in the entire panorama. "Did you make this? It's _amazing_. Just look at this place!"

"It's enchanting," Io agreed softly. He knelt to admire a lacy-petaled flower, and laughed as a spray of sleeping butterflies emerged from the grass around him, whirling in a multicolored cloud before fluttering off to find somewhere more peaceful to rest.

Akoya felt himself glowing with pride and pleasure. "This is my place... my workroom, my studio. It's where I come to practice. I've been working on it for weeks. Do you really like it?"

"It's fantastic," Ryuu assured him. "I didn't think anything like this could even exist on earth."

"It must be very special to you," said Io. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I wanted you to see it," said Akoya. He looked at both of them, and they looked back at him with matching expressions of admiration and pride. They weren't looking at him like a thing they thought they could win and claim. They were _proud_ of him, proud to know someone who could do such a thing, proud to be entrusted by such a gift. No one had ever looked at him that way before. Quickly, before he could lose his nerve, he blurted, "I wanted to do something for you, because I think I'm in love with you, and I want to marry you."

They looked surprised. He _felt_ surprised. He almost hadn't believed that he would have the nerve to ask. He watched as the two of them looked inquiringly at each other, wordlessly asking for the other's opinion.

"Please?" Akoya offered.

Ryuu laughed. "Don't look at us like that. Of course we're going to marry you! We've just been waiting for you to ask."

For a moment, Akoya couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything but stare at them. Had it really been that easy? But then they were rushing towards him, pulling him into a two-sided embrace, and it began to sink in for him that he had just asked them to marry him, that they had said yes, and that he was happy.

"How soon?" he asked. Any thoughts of putting things off any longer seemed ridiculous. It seemed to him that he'd already dragged things out for far too long.

"Right this minute, if you want," said Ryuu. "This would be the perfect place for it."

Akoya pulled away a little in surprise. "Really? Right now?"

"Why not?" asked Io, sounding amused. "Best not to waste time, yes?"

Ryuu nodded. "I _am_ the god of love. If I say someone is married, they're married, and nobody can argue. You can have a big fancy ceremony later if you want, but all it takes to make it official is my say-so."

"Then do it now," said Akoya. "I don't want to wait a minute longer."

Ryuu laughed. "That eager? Well, I don't blame you."

He released his hold on Akoya and stepped back. He reached out one hand to take one of Io's, and held Akoya's with the other. Io reached out to take Akoya's free hand in his. A hush seemed to fall over the little valley. Ryuu raised his head, eyes bright, and Akoya thought he could see a glimpse of the true power that lay behind his easygoing facade.

"By my name and my power," he said, his voice ringing out in the still air, "I make us one - three minds, three names, but one heart. We are bound by a devotion that will not falter, a desire that will not fade, a love that will not end. This is our choice. So will it be."

He spoke the words with the cadence of some ancient ritual, something old and powerful. Akoya felt it take. A moment ago, he had been a single man; now that was over. He was part of a unit, and he would never be alone again - solitary, perhaps, but never lonely. The thought filled him with joy. There would be no more uncertainty, no more endless streams of people clamoring for his attention, only the love and companionship of the two people he had chosen above all others, and would have chosen had he been given all of time and space to choose from.

Then they both kissed him, each in turn, and that gave him something else more pressing to think about for a while.

"Hadn't we better tell Aurite about this?" asked Io at last, sounding a bit breathless.

"He already knows," said Akoya. He ran a hand through his hair, which had somehow gotten a bit disheveled in the last few minutes. "That is, I told him I would make my choice today. We can assume he knows I've kept my word, if not all the details. I'm sure it will be fine if we fill him in tomorrow." He cast a coy look at Ryuu. "I assume that at this point, the 'only one kiss' rule has been abandoned?"

Ryuu smiled, and this time, it was no longer a message to the world. It was directed just at him, and made Akoya feel warm down to the tips of his toes.

"You'd better believe it doesn't," he said. "You're absolutely right. Aurite can wait until tomorrow morning."

As it transpired, it was much later than that when they finally got around to telling Aurite anything. Fortunately for everyone, Aurite never bothered even trying to come ask them.

 **To Be Continued**...


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

Akemi was very pleased with her new temple. It wasn't very big yet - really just a warehouse that had been hastily converted into something that could accommodate an altar and a few seats - but it was a very good start. When the god you served was the god of beauty, you didn't have to worry about anything being too plain for long. Already, worshipers and curious passers-by had left behind heaps of flowers and other trinkets with which to ornament the god's shrine. Akemi hummed to herself as she arranged them around the altar and in vases placed along the wall.

"You always were good at that sort of thing," said a voice behind her.

Akemi smiled. "Why, thank you, my lord."

She was answered by a soft trill of laughter. "I didn't surprise you at all, did I?"

"No, my lord."

Akemi turned to face the front pew, which now held a single occupant. It warmed her heart to see him. Her master had always been good at painting on a smile he didn't feel, but today his smile looked genuine, his posture relaxed and confident as he lounged on the padded bench. He'd always been lovely as a human and dazzling as a god, but today he literally glowed.

"I'm glad to see you making such good use of your time," said Pearlite. His gaze roved approvingly around the temple, taking in the changes she'd made since last they spoke. "I can see I chose well in making you my chief priestess."

"I'm glad you approve," she replied. "You've been away a long time. I'm glad to know I've done well in your absence."

"I apologize for being out of touch," said Pearlite airily. "I'm afraid I've been rather busy."

"Doing what?" she asked, since his expression made it clear he wanted to be asked.

Pearlite positively radiated smugness. "Getting married."

Akemi didn't have to fake her delight - she actually had to repress a most un-priestly squeal.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she said. "I'm so happy for you. Who is it? Oh, I wish I could have seen the wedding. Tell me everything!"

"I'm not going to tell you _everything_ ," said Pearlite, still looking entirely pleased with himself, "but I can tell you a few things. You see, it started when Aurite first appeared to me..."

Akemi listened, fascinated, as Pearlite explained the particular conditions of his ascention to godhood. He didn't give nearly as many details about his courtship as she would have liked, but she supposed she could hardly ask to intrude on a god's privacy. Still, it all sounded rather romantic, the way he told it.

"So," she said, "these men of yours. Are they treating you right?"

Pearlite smiled. "You look so fierce. You'd march right up to the Heavenly City and give them a piece of your mind if they weren't, wouldn't you? No, don't worry your pretty head. I promise I am being treated very well. In fact, I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad to hear it," Akemi replied, and she was. Certainly, that accounted for the change in her master's demeanor. If he had finally found someone - or some-two, by the sound of it - that he actually liked, that was a remarkable occurrence indeed.

"Not nearly as glad as I am to be living it," said Pearlite candidly. "But I hope my honeymoon counts as sufficient reason not to be in touch with you."

"I certainly wouldn't want to deprive you of that," Akemi replied. She was certain that if she were honeymooning with a pair of attractive gods, she wouldn't want to be interrupted either. "Nothing has come up that I couldn't take care of by myself. There was really only one thing..." She paused, biting her lip. It seemed like such a trivial thing to trouble her master with.

"Go on," Pearlite prompted.

"It's only... there's been this demon hanging around," she said. "Just a little one, like a green hedgehog. It runs away if I shout at it but it always comes sniffing around again. It was asking about you after the funeral. It hasn't hurt anything that I know of, but I wish I knew what it wanted."

"Hmm," said Pearlite, frowning slightly. "Well, I can't imagine what that's all about. I'll ask Aurite about it when I get the chance. Demons are his business, not mine, I'm happy to say. I don't suppose it could matter much, if it's only a little imp. Just keep it out of the temple."

"I can do that," she agreed. She didn't like having it in the temple anyway. For one thing, it kept trying to eat the offerings, including the flowers. She wasn't about to put up with that sort of thing.

"Very good," said Pearlite. "I know I can count on you. You're a good and loyal servant."

"Thank you, my lord," she said.

Akemi bowed to her master, keeping her eyes on the floor. After a second or two, she felt the brief sense of warmth and smelled the gust of flower-scented air that meant that Pearlite had vanished. She waited a little longer, just to be safe, then raised her head. The temple seemed a little dimmer without Pearlite's radiance brightening it. Still, she felt better for having spoken to him. Hearing about his wedding had been cheering - she would write about that in her record book right away. It was reassuring, too, to know someone would be doing something about the demon problem.

And really, Pearlite was right. There was nothing to worry about. After all, how much harm could one tiny little demon do?

* * *

In the end, they'd had their wedding ceremony, and it was everything Akoya could have hoped for. The music, the candles, the flowers - everything had been spectacular, and of course his wedding suit had been the most extravagant confection of silk, satin, pearls, and lace that he could devise. The sight of his consorts' faces when they had first seen him walking down the aisle towards them was something he would cherish forever. After the wedding, there had been a celebration unlike any he'd ever seen before, with feasting and dancing that began at sunset and continued throughout the night and into the morning, and on into evening again without any signs of flagging. He'd danced with everyone who'd asked him, from the minor nature spirits and crossroads gods up to Aurite himself, and even sleepy En had taken a turn around the room with him during one of the slower songs, but somehow he'd always found himself back in the arms of his wonderful new consorts. Then, as the sun began to set once more, he and his husbands had slipped back to Ryuu's suite for a celebration of a more personal nature.

Akoya smiled a little at the memory. Married life was nice. He felt rather foolish, now, for ever having shown reluctance.

"I'm sorry," he said to his companion. "My mind is wandering. What were you saying?"

The god of music smiled indulgently. No one really expected a man who had only returned from his honeymoon a few days ago to keep his mind strictly on business.

"I was saying," he said, "that your help would be appreciated. It's very important that he bring a good report back to his country, for the sake of diplomatic relations. I can make sure that the concert goes off smoothly, but music in his homeland is so different from theirs that I don't know for certain that he'll _enjoy_ it. You'd be a great help in diplomatic relations."

"I'll do whatever I can," Akoya promised.

Next to him, Aurite nodded his approval. There was a small group of them - Akoya, Aurite, the aforementioned god of music, the goddess of medicine, and some assorted nature spirits, relaxing together in a courtyard of the Palace of the Gods. For some reason that Akoya hadn't quite worked out, the nature spirits seemed drawn to him - if he stopped and sat anywhere public for any length of time, one or two were bound to turn up. Well, he couldn't blame them for wanting his company, but why it should be that particular group beyond any other was a mystery to him. It was not, however, one he chose to plumb too deeply. He was happy enough just to have people around him that he could consider friends, people who spent time with him because they liked his company and not because they expected anything from him. He was surprised how well he was getting along with Aurite these days. He'd assumed that the other man's cool behavior towards him indicated a personal dislike. Now he understood that it had been simply Aurite's aversion to disorder. Akoya was supposed to be picking consorts, and he was supposed to be doing his job, and as long as he was doing neither of those things, he was a problem. Now he was happily married and active in his work, so Aurite was pleased with him.

 _It's such a relief not to have everyone clamoring over me all the time._

He'd rather expected, after his wedding, that his rejected suitors would be bitter about the whole thing, but he'd found that most of them took it all philosophically. Now the only people who spent time with him were the ones whose company he actually enjoyed. He'd never thought he liked people, but he found he quite liked some of them when all they wanted to do was talk to him about music or proper skin care.

All the same, he wasn't unhappy to see Ryuu walking towards him.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything important," he said, bending down to kiss Akoya's cheek.

"You are never an interruption," Akoya purred. His companions, sensing the conversation was coming to an end, began drifting away.

"Glad to hear it," said Ryuu. "Listen, my work is wrapped up for the day, and Io has some free time. How about you?"

"For the two of you? I have all the time in the world," Akoya assured him.

"Great. We were thinking of doing dinner together. Maybe a picnic," said Ryuu.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea," said Akoya. "At the spring, perhaps?"

Ryuu grinned. "You read my mind. Why don't we get some food together and meet you there."

"I'll be waiting," he promised.

Suiting action to words, as soon as Ryuu was gone, Akoya transported himself to his private valley. It was a perfect afternoon for a picnic. With as much influence as he had put on it, even a rainstorm would have been lovely to look at there, but he had no desire to eat dinner in the mud. Today, though, the sun was shining and the sky over the mountains was a pristine blue. It was the sort of day when it was hard to imagine anything could go wrong. Akoya selected a low smooth stone to sit on, picked a handful of flowers, and began braiding them into a crown while he waited for dinner to arrive.

He didn't have long to wait. Within a few minutes, Io and Ryuu had arrived, with Io carrying a picnic basket and blanket, and Ryuu carrying a couple of bottles of rose lemonade. Akoya smiled and walked to join them. He reached up to drop the wreath of flowers on Ryuu's head.

"A little gift," he said.

Ryuu laughed. "Gee, thanks. Just what I always wanted."

They spread out the picnic blanket and settled in to enjoy the contents of the hamper. Akoya was pleased to see that someone had remembered to bring along plenty of the macarons he enjoyed so much. Io had brought along a book of comic plays, and the three of them read aloud to each other between bites, making each other laugh - Io with his dry wit, Ryuu with sly innuendo, and Akoya hamming up every line for their amusement. When the food was gone and the dishes cleared away, Io brought out his chess set, and he and Akoya began a game while Ryuu looked on, amusing himself by braiding flowers into Akoya's hair. It was a perfect afternoon.

It couldn't last. One minute, everything had been peaceful - sun shining, birds singing, butterflies occasionally alighting on a chess piece to make sure it wasn't some strange new kind of flower. Then there was a sudden stench, a darkness fell across the sky, and a _presence_ forced its way into the peaceful valley.

In a flash, all three gods were on their feet. Akoya was dimly aware that Io's clothing had gone from gold to black in an instant, and that Ryuu was suddenly wreathed in flames. Akoya found himself wishing he had a sword. As it was, all he could do was glare at the thing that had forced its way into his private domain.

The intruder looked like a human man, but Akoya was not fooled. Nothing that arrived in such a manner could be human. To tell the truth, the newcomer looked just a little bit like Ryuu - same general build, same height, same basic facial structure. His hair was red, true red, worn a bit longer than Ryuu's, and his eyes were red as blood. There was something wrong about his smile, something that was nothing like Ryuu's smile at all. When Ryuu smiled, the expression was full of good humor, and usually also the healthy desire that was born of genuine appreciation for whoever he was smiling at. When Ryuu smiled at Akoya, it made him feel special and wanted. When this creature smiled, it was like the distillation of every leering, covetous look that had ever come his way.

"Oh, great," Ryuu muttered. "Him again."

Akoya gave the intruder a scowl. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my valley?"

"Careful, Akoya," said Io tensely. "That's a demon lord. A particularly nasty one."

"We've had dealings before," said Ryuu. "He's my opposite number - the demon of lust."

"Well, whoever he is, he's not wanted here," said Akoya. He turned to glare at the demon. "Go away. You're disrupting our picnic."

"Now, that's no way to treat me," the demon purred. "You should show me some gratitude. After all, you owe everything to me."

"What are you talking about?" Akoya snapped. "I don't owe anything to you!"

"Oh, but you do," said the demon, "and I've come to collect."

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Wait, that was you? I should have known!"

Akoya turned to stare at him. "What? What do you know? What's going on?"

"This demon," said Io, "put you under a curse." He turned his attention back to the demon. "But it won't help you now. The curse was broken when he chose to marry us. You don't have any hold on him anymore."

"It isn't that simple," said the demon. "You may have broken the curse, but he still has the gifts I gave him. He still owes me."

"Tell me about this curse," Akoya demanded.

"I'd be happy to," said the demon. "It truly was a beautiful curse. Before you were born, your mother bargained with one of my creatures, who promised her that her child would be the most beautiful creature ever born. That was my gift to you. The curse was that everyone who looked at you would be vulnerable to my touch, and all of them would covet you but never love you. I knew it would leave you lonely and isolated. You should have been glad when I finally came to take you away from it all. You would have been my perfect mate, but _someone_ had to go and interfere!"

Akoya stared at him, eyes wide. "That was all your fault?" All those years of misery, because this _thing_ wanted to claim him as its mate?

"That's right," said the demon. "Everything you have now, you owe to me. I made you what you are. I'm the one who made you so beautiful even the gods couldn't resist you. It's time for you to pay me back."

"I don't owe anything to you," said Akoya. "Io and Ryuu married me because they love me, not because of your awful glamours. I owe my happiness to them, not you."

"Oh, you think so?" the demon snarled. "Well, we'll see about that. You'll be more tractable when I've rid you of your so-called husbands. Zundar, deal with them!"

"Yes, master!"

There was a rustle in the grass, and Akoya turned in time to see a little green hedgehog bounding into view, spines bristling. He had just enough time to exclaim in surprise before it fired off a volley of quills. The spines shouldn't have been more than an inch or two long, but somehow they expanded in midair until they became as long and sharp as daggers. Before anyone could react, they plunged into Ryuu and Io's chests, and both of them went down, gasping in pain.

Akoya whirled on the demon, eyes blazing in fury. "How dare you!"

The demon only smiled. "There. Now let's see if you're willing to cooperate. Come back with me to the netherworld, consent to be my mate, and I'll have my imp remove his spines from them. Refuse, and I'll leave them here to writhe in agony until someone can figure out how to get them out. Maybe you'll even find someone who can do it before they die, but then again, maybe not. There's only so much pain even a god can take before they can't stand to exist any longer. So, what will it be? Come with me and save your friends, or...?"

Akoya couldn't answer. He was literally trembling with rage. How _dare_ this creature? He had been so _happy_. He had finally escaped the last vestiges of the misery of his old life. He had consorts he adored who loved him in turn. He had useful work to do that he was good at and enjoyed. He'd been making actual friends. For the first time in his life, there was no aspect of his world that he would have wanted to change, and this _creature_ dared to come along and demand he give it all up?

"You say there is only so much pain a god can stand, do you?" he answered, his voice deadly soft. "Then I am going to test that theory on you if you do not let my consorts go free _right now_."

The demon only laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me? You're the god of beauty. What do you think you're going to do, blind me with your good looks? There's nothing you can do to hurt me. You're helpless."

"You think so, do you?" asked Akoya. A wind was picking up now, tossing his hair and the hems of his robes. "We'll see about that."

In a swift, fluid motion, he reached for one of the flowers that Ryuu had been braiding into chains, and came up holding a sword, its pommel in the shape of open petals, its cross-guard two outstretch leaves, its blade a stem spiked with thorns. It weighed no more in his hands than the flower had, but it felt true and strong in his grip. He knew instinctively that if he willed it to, it would cut through stone the way a striking hawk cut through the air. He saw the demon step back in surprise, and he smiled a thin smile.

"You challenge me?" he asked. "I am Pearlite, god of spring and beginnings, and every beginning is born from the end of something else. Your power is no match for me."

The demon gave a roar of anger and defiance. It held up one hand, its nails becoming claws, and it lunged. Akoya dodged easily, years of fencing practice combining with new instincts and the superhuman strength and speed of a god. He slashed at the demon's side, and it bellowed in pain. In that instant, its outline flickered, and Akoya caught a glimpse of its true form - something bulbous and dull purple, covered in spines, and not the least bit human or handsome at all. Akoya felt his stomach churn in disgust at the thought of something like that daring to touch him.

Well, he wasn't going to give it a chance. He danced out of the way of another slash of claws and struck out with his blade again, managing to sever one talon. Blackish blood spilled on the ground, sizzling and smoking. Akoya almost smiled. He was on his home ground. He had poured his strength into this place, day after day. He'd proposed here, been married here, made love in the cool grass under the warm sun here. This place was an extension of himself, and the demon had been very foolish to challenge him in it. Here, every step Akoya took was solid and sure, while the demon slipped in patches of mud, stumbled on stones, caught his feet in thick tangles of grass. Here, the light always seemed to be behind him, glaring in the eyes of his enemy. Here, the wind blew dust and leaves into the demon's face, but somehow never tossed Akoya's long hair into his eyes. The demon was floundering, and always, everywhere he turned, Akoya was coming at him with that wickedly sharp sword.

"You want me to repay you?" Akoya snarled. "Then let me give you _this_."

He feinted, ducked, and lunged forward, slamming his sword into the demon's chest. It made a choked noise, eyes going wide. Akoya smiled his sweetest smile.

"Till death do us part," he said, and the demon dissolved.

For a moment, there was absolute stillness in the meadow, broken only by the rush of wind and the bubbling of water. Then there was a small rustling, as of something trying to escape very quickly into the grass. Akoya turned and jabbed his sword down into the thickest patch of plant life, and something gave an alarmed little squeak.

"Not so fast," said Akoya. With a flick of his sword, he sent the hedgehog tumbling back out into the open. "You're not going anywhere until you take those needles out of my consorts. Unless you'd like to end up like your master?"

"No, no, of course I don't!" the hedgehog blurted. "I'll get them out, da!"

He rattled his spines, and the quills that had been protruding from Io and Ryuu's chests became dull and fell away. The two men began shakily sitting up and looking around, expressions registering astonishment. Akoya nodded his satisfaction.

"Good," he said. "Now go away, and don't bother us again, or next time it will be you on the end of a sword. Understood?"

The hedgehog gave another little squeak and dove back into the grass. Within seconds, even the rustling was gone.

Akoya dropped to his knees, all the energy going out of him. Immediately, Ryuu and Io were hovering around him, being gratifyingly attentive.

"Are you all right?" Io asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"That was _amazing!_ " Ryuu enthused. "How did you do that?"

"I'm fine," said Akoya. "Just... a bit shaken. That took rather a lot out of me. I don't think I had better do that again for a while. I'd like to just sit here and rest for a minute."

"I just watched you kill a demon," said Ryuu. "You can sit and rest all you want."

Akoya shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't think I killed it. I'm not sure you can kill something like that. I just... sent it back to the darkness for a while. It will come back as something different next time - a human or a tree or a rock. Or a hedgehog. But he isn't going to bother us anymore." He raised his eyes to look up at them both. "Are you all right, though? You were hurt..."

"Fine now," said Ryuu. He rubbed at his chest where he'd been stung. "Seriously, that was just a little imp, no big deal. We would have shaken it off pretty soon no matter what that liar siad. Aches a bit, but that'll go away. Have I mentioned that you are amazing?"

"Yes, but you can keep saying it. I won't mind," said Akoya. His expression sobered. "Why didn't you tell me about the curse? You knew about it, didn't you?"

Io and Ryuu looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah," said Ryuu. "We knew."

"We probably should have told you," Io admitted, "but we were sure the curse would break as soon as you were married, so we thought that as long as you made your choice soon, it wouldn't matter."

Ryuu nodded. "Anyway, we didn't want you to rush into something you'd regret later just so you could shake off the curse. We wanted it to be all your own decision, not something you were pressured into. We thought we could keep you safe." He grimaced. "Some good we were."

"It wasn't your fault," said Akoya graciously. "Some people are obviously just very poor losers."

Io smiled a little. "You handled it very well yourself, anyway. I suppose now we know why the flowers respond to you the way they do."

"I suppose we do," said Akoya. He dredged up a smile. "I suppose this means Aurite is going to find even more work for me, now."

"He can make you work later," said Ryuu. "I think right now, we should all go home. We all need some rest, and _you_ deserve some pampering."

Akoya smiled. "I never argue with a proposal like that."

* * *

Bells were ringing over the village. It was a perfect spring day, and many of the local townspeople had come out to the Temple of Aurite to see the happy couple who had chosen that particular afternoon to get married. The lucky pair, dressed in their finest, stood on the front steps of the temple, accepting gifts and congratulations from their neighbors. They weren't the most striking couple, as these things went - just two ordinary young men, neither of them particularly handsome, but they glowed with delight and never quite seemed to take their eyes off each other. It was clear to even the most casual observer that these two were overjoyed at being wed. Their names were Wario and Kazutake Chiku.

After some time, the priest stepped out of the temple and kindly reminded everyone that the newlyweds had a honeymoon to be getting to, and perhaps everyone might clear off so the boys could be on their way? With a few final words of well-wishing and a bit of good-natured ribbing, the crowd thinned out and dispersed, leaving the newlyweds to themselves. They made their way to their getaway vehicle - a covered wagon with a horse hitched up to it. Usually, Wario used it for the delivery of furniture to his clients, but today it was serving as transportation for the two of them and their luggage. They were on their way to the nearest big city, where they planned to spend a few days honeymooning at one of the better inns. Both of them were looking forward to it immensely.

They were a mile or so outside the village when they got a surprise. Up until that point, they had been sitting side by side at the front of the cart, gazing into each other's eyes and murmuring endearments while the horse picked its own way down the road without their guidance. They were jarred from their rapturous contemplations when the horse suddenly stopped with a lurch, and both of them turned around to find three men standing side by side in the middle of the road. Both men in the wagon stared at them. All three of the strangers were dressed in colorful robes. One was all in gold and spangled with jewels, one seemed to be wreathed in shimmering pink flames, and one was so lovely that it was hard to look straight at him.

"What the...?" Wario blurted.

Kazutake stared, eyes wide. "Are those _gods_?"

Vesta grinned and waved at both of them. "Hi there! Don't worry about us. We just came to offer our blessings."

"You don't know it, but you've done us a favor," said Pearlite, nodding graciously.

"And we wanted to give you something in return," Sulfur concluded. "So we've come to offer you wedding gifts." He made a scattering gesture with one hand. "My blessing is upon you. As long as you two are faithful to each other, you will prosper in all your endeavors. You'll never run short of money."

"And my blessing, too," said Vesta, blowing them each a kiss. "You'll be happy in your home life, and trust me, this is going to be one honeymoon you'll never forget."

"And I give you a beauty that will never fade," said Pearlite, "because it will shine from within. All of these gifts will last for as long as you two keep faith with each other. Go now, and be happy together."

"We will! Thank you!" the newlyweds blurted. They stared with wide eyes until the three gods faded from their view. Even then, they sat and stared in silence for a few seconds longer before they finally nudged their horse onward and continued down the road in a contemplative mood.

From the shelter of the trees at the side of the road, three figures, invisible to mortal eyes, watched them go.

"Well," said Io, "they'll certainly have a story to tell when they get home, won't they?"

Ryuu grinned. "They're good kids. I'm glad they managed to get together."

"As am I," said Akoya. He was staring thoughtfully off in the direction the two young men had gone. "It really is very beautiful, isn't it?"

Ryuu smiled and tucked an arm around him. "Love is the most beautiful thing there is."

"I won't argue with that," said Akoya. He smiled at both his consorts. "Not one little bit."

 **The End**


End file.
